Historias y travesuras en Hogwarts
by Hikaru in Azkaban
Summary: El cuarto curso de los Merodeadores contado por mí. Veremos de lo que son capaces de hacer estos muchachos en un solo curso y de las travesuras que se les puenden ocurrir. ACABADO
1. El comienzo

Hello! Aquí Hikaru Tsukiyono Okita, la autora de este fic. "Historias y travesuras en Hogwarts es mi primer fic de Harry Potter asi que no es una maravilla pero espero que les guste y me dejen review diciendo que les ha gustado o para tirarme tomates ^_^U Daijoubu, aquí les dejo. Disfruten de mi fic. ^_~ 

Ya saben, los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino que son de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. 

"Historias y travesuras en Hogwarts"

**Capítulo 1º: El comienzo... **

En la estación de King's Cross cada año, en el 1 de septiembre ocurría algo verdaderamente extraño. Miles de jóvenes y niños llegaban junto a sus padres transportando baúles y jaulas con lechuzas, gatos o sapos. Esto siempre ocurría cerca de las 11 de la mañana. Y lo más sorprendente era que luego todos estos jóvenes no eran vistos en los trenes que partían pasadas las 11 de la mañana. Porque ningún tren salía a las 11 en la estación de King's Cross. Todos desaparecían por arte de **magia**. 

A las diez y media de la mañana una mujer muy guapa y elegante andaba con paso ligero por la estación. Pasaría fácilmente desapercibida sino fuera por su sombrero de bruja de color lila oscuro. A parte, de que al lado suya, andaba un chico llevando en un carrito un baúl y una gran lechuza gris (que se llamaba _Distrustalon_). Andaban deprisa y con paso seguro, como si supieran perfectamente a donde tenían que ir. Se pararon entre la barrera 9 y 10. La mujer y el muchacho cogieron carrera hacia ella y cuando iban a chocar contra ella desaparecieron. 

-Mamá, ya estamos en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Ya puedes irte, buscaré un compartimento y esperaré a los demás. 

-¡Ni que yo estuviera loca! –exclamó la madre. –Te conozco muy bien, James Potter, y estoy totalmente segura de que si te dejo solo provocarás un desastre. –El muchacho sonrió. -¿Lo ves? Por favor, James, que soy tu madre. Y hazme el favor de que este año en Hogwarts descubras algún hechizo para arreglarte ese pelo. 

James asintió, pero en realidad le gustaba su pelo. Todo alborotado y de color negro azabache. Le hacía ser diferente y original. Sus ojos azules oscuros se ocultaban tras unas gafas redondas. James tenía 14 años e iba a comenzar su cuarto curso en Hogwarts. A pesar de que ya había dejado de ser un niño y comenzaba a ser ya un hombrecito (como le decía su abuela), James todavía era bajito y delgado. Para su desgracia era más bajo que su madre, y Amanda Potter no era demasiado alta. 

James se detuvo al encontrar un compartimento vacío. Cogió a _Distrustalon _y la colocó en el asiento, luego puso el baúl en el portaequipajes. Y salió a despedirse de su madre. 

-Bien James, ahora prométemelo. 

-¿El qué? –preguntó el chico asombrado. 

-Que en este curso en Hogwarts no harás tantas travesuras como en el curso pasado. Y dejarás en paz a ese chico que se llama Severus Snape. 

-Pero mamá... –reclamó James. 

-¿Sabes la impresión que me dio al recibir aquella lechuza de Hogwarts diciendo que tú y Sirius habíais puesto un retrete en la cabeza de Snape y el pobre chaval no se lo podía quitar? 

James empezó a reír a carcajada limpia. El solo hecho de recordar a Snape andando por los pasillos del colegio con un retrete en la cabeza le hacía reír sin parar. Su madre lo miró con una expresión severa, y James intentó calmarse. 

-Te prometo que no le pondré más retretes en la cabeza a Snape –le contestó poniendo su mano en el pecho como haciendo un acto solemne. 

-De acuerdo –le respondió su madre aún un poco desconfiada de su hijo. Miró el reloj y le dijo: -Debo de irme ya, Jimmy. He quedado con unas amigas para tomar un té en el Caldero Chorreante. 

Amanda Potter besó a su hijo en la mejilla, le dio las últimas advertencias y se marchó. James se quedó solo, asi que decidió subir al tren y esperar a sus amigos en el compartimento. 

-Hola, _Distrustalon_ –saludó James a su lechuza al regresar. Ésta ululó suavemente en modo de saludo. 

El chico miró el compartimento vacío y se dio cuenta de lo aburrido que era si no estaban sus amigos. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que aún quedaban 15 minutos para que el tren partiera hacia su destino. Y conociendo a sus amigos (Sirius llegaría unos segundos antes de que partiera el tren; Remus, como es muy amable y educado, se dedicaría primero a saludar a toda la gente que conocía antes de reunirse con ellos; y Peter, a ése siempre le pasaba algo todos los años (N.A: por mí que se caiga a la vía del tren ¬_¬ )) no llegarían al compartimento hasta que el tren empezara a dirigirse hacia el colegio. Asi que James decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el tren a ver si encontraba a algún conocido. 

James pasó por delante de varios compartimentos que estaban siendo ocupados por personas que conocía de vista, pero ninguna con la pudiera hablar un rato. Hasta que encontró un compartimento en el que estaba una persona a la que, por alguna extraña razón, tenía ganas de ver. James abrió la puerta del compartimento y sonrió de oreja a oreja. 

-Hola Lily. 

-Hola James –contestó ella y sonrió también. 

-¿Cómo te ha ido el verano? 

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. 

A James no le caía bien ninguna chica de 4º curso para arriba. No porque se llevaran mal, pero si una chica era más alto que él, algo que resultaba muy fácil, ya no le gustaba. Pero con Lily había hecho una excepción. Lily tenía una melena roja oscura y unos ojos muy bonitos, verdes brillantes. Además, la chica no le sacaba mucho a James, por lo que él podía hablar con ella sin tener que levantar mucho la cabeza. 

-No saludes, Potter –dijo de repente una voz desde el compartimento. 

James miró hacia el lado donde provenía la voz y vio a Liza Vain. Liza era amiga de Lily desde que llegaron a Hogwarts, igual que Sirius y él, pero Liza, por decirlo de algún modo, tenía su orgullo muy crecido. Liza Vain tenía una larga melena rubia rizada y unos ojos azules muy claros. A primera vista era muy guapa, pero cuando la conocías te dabas cuenta de que era egocéntrica y creída. Al lado de Liza estaba Gaily Depressy. Gaily tenía una larga melena negra y unos ojos oscuros deprimentes. Ella siempre estaba seria y parecía que siempre andaba deprimida. A James no le gustaba nada, a parte de que Gaily era muy seria, era demasiado alta. Media lo mismo que Sirius. Y sentada al lado de Lily estaba Lady Sportwy. Ella era castaña y su pelo era corto. Sus ojos eran muy alegres y eran de color marrón. Lady era una chica hiper-activa e igual de fuerte que un chico. Cuando estaban en 2º año, Lady le partió la nariz a un chico de 5º. 

-Hola Potter, ¿te apetece un pulso? –le propuso Lady. 

-No, gracias –rechazó él por miedo a perder su querida mano derecha. –Estaba buscando a mis amigos. ¿Por casualidad no los habréis visto? 

Todas negaron con la cabeza. 

-Bueno, yo os dejo. Voy a seguir con la búsqueda. Adiós Lily –le dijo a la chica sonriendo, -adiós a todas. 

-Adiós –contestaron todas las chicas a la vez. 

James salió del compartimento y siguió hacia delante. Lily se quedó con una risa tonta en la cara. 

James siguió andando, y para su desagrado se encontró con la persona con la que peor se llevaba. Severus Snape. Snape lo miró con desagrado, pero en cuanto a James, sonrió con cierta malicia y se acercó a él. 

-¿Qué hay, Snape? 

-A ti qué te importa –le respondió de mala gana. 

-Mucho. Siempre me preocupo por mis amigos. 

Snape miró a James. Éste sonreía con la sonrisa que solo ponía cuando en su cerebro se cuajaba una nueva travesura. Snape, que no esperaba recibir de James caramelos, sacó su varita y enseñó los dientes. 

-Pero, Snape. ¿Por qué haces eso? 

-¡Aléjate de mí, Potter! 

James iba a coger su varita que estaba en su cinto cuando se percató de que el tren comenzaba a ponerse en marcha. James pensó que sus amigos ya debían de estar en el compartimento, asi que dio media vuelta y se alejó, pero sin dejar de mirar atrás con cierta mirada pícara. 

James llegó al compartimento y abrió la puerta. En él estaba sentado un chico moreno con ojos azules brillantes. Estaba acostado en el sillón pero al oír abrirse la puerta se incorporó. Sirius Black era un chico muy alto para tener sólo 14 años, incluso aparentaba más. Muchas chicas de 6º y 7º curso estaban enamoradas de él. Sirius sonrió al ver a James. 

-¡Sirius! 

James se acercó aprisa a Sirius para saludarlo pero éste le puso la mano en la cabeza. 

-Hum, veo que apenas has crecido, Jimmy. Te vas a quedar hecho un renacuajo toda tu vida. 

James se enfureció y comenzó a golpear a Sirius. Pero éste, lo apartaba con suma facilidad y no recibía ningún golpe. 

-Es broma, es broma. Sabes que algún día crecerás y serás tan alto como yo. Algún día lejano, pero algún día. 

Su amigo paró. Sabía que a Sirius le gustaba meterse con él por su tamaño, pero a veces acababa harto. 

-¿Y cómo te ha ido el verano, Jimmy? –preguntó Sirius sentándose de nuevo. 

-Fantásticamente –respondió James sentándose delante de su amigo. –Fuimos a Escocia, a un pueblo cerca del Lago Ness. Dice mi madre que armé tanto alboroto allá que ahuyenté al monstruo Nessy (N.A: ya saben, el monstruo del Lago Ness ^_^U ). 

Sirius comenzó a reír pero sus risas fueron interrumpidas al oír la puerta. Remus Lupin había aparecido por ella. Remus parecía agotado, a pesar de que él solía ser alegre y tranquilo, pero era normal. Hace dos noches había sido luna llena. Remus tenía el pelo castaño claro y sus ojos eran dorados. Le sacaba media cabeza a James, y era media cabeza más bajo que Sirius (_Sir Nicholas: _¿Cabezas? ¿Quién habló de cabezas? _Hikaru: _O.o ). 

-Hola –saludó Remus mientras intentaba meter dentro del compartimento su pesado baúl. 

-Hola, Remus –le saludó James. 

-Hola, amigo –le dijo Sirius y se levantó para ayudarlo con el baúl. Él era el más fuerte de todos y con una sola mano metió el baúl y lo colocó en el portaequipajes. 

-Sirius, me tienes que dar tu secreto para estar tan fuerte –le dijo Remus sentándose al lado de James. 

-Y tu secreto para ser tan alto. 

-Jimmy, admítelo, te vas a quedar así de pequeñajo –le respondió Sirius poniendo una risa con malicia. James sólo arrugó el entrecejo. 

**¡¡CRASH!! **

Los tres amigos se sobresaltaron al oír aquel ruido. Se levantaron y salieron a ver al pasillo. Otros chicos habían salido para ver al igual que ellos. El alboroto fue provocado por Peter. No se sabía cómo, había roto su baúl y había esparcido su contenido por el pasillo (N.A: ¡Payaso! XD ). James, Sirius y Remus salieron a ayudarlo, entre los cuatro recogieron todo y lo metieron dentro del compartimento. 

-Gracias, amigos. 

Peter Pettigrew (N.A: alias el traidor, el rata, el asqueroso, el pordiosero, el maldito... ¬_¬ ) era un chico rechoncho. Era rubio y tenía el pelo rizado. Era un poco más bajo que James, lo que alegraba mucho a éste. Peter tenía una extraña habilidad para romper todo lo que tocaba, estropear cualquier poción y tirar tinteros encima de sus deberes (N.A: a eso lo llamo yo ser torpe XD ). 

Peter se sentó junto a Sirius y empezó a mover sus manos con nerviosismo. Los tres amigos decidieron no preguntarle qué le había pasado, porque parecía muy afectado. Aún no había comenzado el curso y ya estaba provocando desastres. Remus buscó dentro de sus bolsillos y sacó una pequeña tableta de chocolate. 

-Toma, Peter. Esto te animará un poco. 

-Gracias, Remus –le contestó sonriendo y tomó el chocolate. 

Mientras tanto, Sirius y James habían comenzado a hablar de todo lo que harían ese curso y las trastadas que les harían a los de Slytherin. 

Y de este modo, el Tren Expreso de Hogwarts seguía yendo hacia el colegio. 

Continuará 

~ ~ O ~ ~ 

¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen algún review ^-^U Y dentro de poco el segundo capítulo con más historias y travesuras. =3 

SAYOONARA 


	2. Durante un banquete

¡¡Hola a todos!! Ya he regresado con el segundo capítulo de mi fic de los Merodeadores. Espero que les guste ^-^ 

Por cierto, este fic se desarrolla en el cuarto curso de los Merodeadores y por lo tanto aún no son animagos. Según mi cabeza loca, aún no se llaman por sus apodos. Por lo que les he colocado otros. Les aviso ^-^U 

Eso es todo. Léanlo y disfruten. Y déjenme algún review. 

**Capítulo 2º: Durante un banquete... **

Los cuatro amigos habían llegado al fin a la estación de Hogsmeade. Pero para llegar a Hogwarts tenían que tomar una de las diligencias tiradas por caballos invisibles (o por Snapes invisibles, según James). Pero el viaje en ese transporte no resultaba muy agradable. Primero porque el carromato olía a moho y a paja. Y a parte, el que les había tocado tenía las ruedas muy estropeadas y pegaba muchos botes, por lo que los cuatro estaban botando en sus asientos. 

-¿Pero qué le pasa a la diligencia este año? ¡Ay! –preguntó Sirius antes de golpearse contra el techo de la diligencia. Era el más alto de todos y por eso, cada vez que cogía un pequeño bache, recibía un golpe en la cabeza. 

-Ni idea. Pero ahora más que nunca me alegro de ser bajito. ¡Uouh! –James había pegado un bote que casi le hacía rozar el techo. 

-¿Por qué dices eso, Jimmy? –preguntó Sirius. -¡Ay! ¡Maldita sea! 

-Por eso. Jajajajajaja. Llevas ya 25 cabezazos. Los estoy contando. Jajajajajaja... ¡Uouh! 

-¡JAMES! –gritó Sirius mientras agarraba a James y después de un bache los dos cayeron al suelo de la diligencia. 

-¡Sirius, James! ¡No empecéis! –les reprochó Remus desde su asiento mientras se agarraba para no despegarse de él. 

-Eso. Preocupaos ahora de que esto no se vuelque. ¡Uys! –añadió Peter que acababa de pegar otro bote. 

-¡Bueeeeenoooooo! –dijeron los dos amigos a la vez. 

Pero entonces, James se dio cuenta de un extraño ruidito que antes no se oía... 

_Pzzzzzzzttttt... _

-¿Qué es eso? 

-Ni idea, Jim. 

-¿Lo has oído Rem? 

-¿Eh? ¿El qué? ¿Tu estómago rugiendo como un león por el hambre? 

-Muy buena, Rem. 

-¡Ya vale! –gritó James molesto. –No me refiero a eso. Parece un pequeño silbido. 

-¿Silbido? –dijeron Remus y Sirius a la vez. 

-Yo sí. Y creo que viene del bolsillo de Sirius. 

-¿De mi bolsillo? Pity, ¿te crees que soy Hagrid llevando animales en los bolsillos? –exclamó molesto Sirius. 

-No. Espera, Siri. Pity tiene razón. Viene de tu bolsillo. 

-¿Qué? Imposible, lo único que llevo son unas bengalas del doctor Filibuster. 

-Siri, ¿te acuerdas cómo se prenden esas bengalas? –le dijo James mirándolo de reojo. 

-Claro, con la humedad. 

-Siri, el suelo de la diligencia es húmedo. 

-Ups... 

Y en pocos segundos varias bengalas estallaron. Los cuatro amigos tenían su propia fiesta de bengalas en su carromato. Aunque no les hacía mucha gracia, ya que las tenían que esquivar para que alguna no les diera en la ropa y les quemase. 

En una diligencia cercana, cuatro chicas hablaban animadamente. Cuando una de ellas, Lily Evans, miró por la ventana y vio la diligencia de los Merodeadores que estaba muy iluminada. 

-Chicas, mirad. 

-¿Qué pasa, Lily? –le preguntó Lady. -¿Eh? Jajajajaja. Esos cuatro ya han empezado la fiesta en su propia diligencia. 

Las cuatro chicas de cuarto no fueron las únicas que vieron la "diligencia luminosa". Asi que cuando todos habían llegado a las puertas de Hogwarts, esperaron a los cuatro amigos, que seguramente harían una entrada triunfal. 

La diligencia se paró delante de la entrada del castillo. Todos los alumnos contuvieron el aliento, como si estuvieran esperando a alguien famoso. La puerta se abrió, y Remus saltó hacia el suelo con la cabeza en llamas. Todos se sorprendieron ante aquello, algunos estaban incluso mudos. Después saltó James, se había quitado su túnica negra y se había quedado con el uniforme gris (N.A: como veréis, he puesto el uniforme de las películas ^_^U) y cayó sobre Remus e intentaba apagar su pelo. Mientras que, Sirius y Peter se colocaron a ambos lados de los otros dos. 

-¡Aguanta Rem! ¡Aguanta! 

-¡No nos deje, Remus! ¡Por favor! 

-¡Ya está! ¡Ya casi está apagado! 

-¡Aaaaaah! 

Al cabo de unos minutos, la cabeza de Remus, al fin apagada, echaba humo, y la túnica de James estaba completamente chamuscada. 

-¡Buaaa! ¡Mi pelo! –lloraba Remus utilizando la túnica quemada de James como pañuelo. 

-Tranqui, Rem. –le dijo Sirius poniéndole la mano en la cabeza. –Al menos aún conservas algo de pelo, ¿no? –acabó de decir con una sonrisa. 

Remus le lanzó una mirada asesina. 

-Es broma. Es broooma. 

El resto de los alumnos entraron al castillo. Excepto un pequeño grupo que se había quedado para molestar a los cuatro amigos. 

-¿Te salió humo de tanto pensar, Lupin? –dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras. 

Los cuatro se volvieron y a la vez pusieron cara de asco al verles. El grupo que los esperaban estaba formado por cuatro chicos de Slytherin. El que había hablado era un chico alto, de la misma estatura que Sirius. Tenia el pelo rubio y largo que llegaba hasta por encima de los hombros, y unos ojos siniestros de color gris. Era Lucius Malfoy. Detrás de él, había dos chicos o mejor dicho, dos gorilas de estatura respetable. Crabbe y Goyle eran muy anchos para tener solo 14 años, y tenían unos brazos que parecían de gorilas, además de cara de pocos amigos. Y detrás de ellos, estaba Severus Snape. Igual de alto que Remus. Pelo negro al igual que los ojos. Y cara de pocos amigos. Detestaba a esos cuatro más que a otra cosa, sobretodo a James. 

-¿Quién te ha dado vela en este entierro, Malfoy? –dijo Sirius fulminándolo con la mirada. 

-Yo mismo. 

-Egocéntrico. 

Crabbe y Goyle comenzaron a crujir los nudillos. 

-Cuidado, Siri –le advirtió Remus. 

-Bah, no les tengo miedo. 

James se colocó al lado de su amigo por si necesitaba ayuda. Puede que fuera bajito, pero era muy bueno en los duelos y sabía defenderse. Además, era muy ágil y esquivaba los ataques de esos dos gorilas mejor que nadie. 

-Potter... –añadió Snape que se había unido a la conversación. –No te creas que en este curso podrás seguir haciendo de las tuyas. 

-No lo dudes, Snoopy. 

Todos callaron ante la respuesta de James. 

-¿Snoopy? –repitió Sirius. 

Y en poco tiempo, los cuatro amigos estaban partiéndose de risa, incluso tuvieron que agarrarse entre ellos para no caer al suelo del ataque de risa. Snape apretó los dientes. Pero Malfoy no iba a consentir que esos cuatro siempre se salieran con la suya. 

-Adelante –dijo a sus gorilas haciendo un gesto con la mano. 

Los dos guardaespaldas de Malfoy se echaron encima de los cuatro Gryffindor. James se agachó y paso entre las piernas de Goyle. Mientras que Sirius apartó a Remus y a Peter del camino de Crabbe. James y Sirius tenían a punto sus varitas cuando alguien detuvo la pelea de repente. 

-¡¡¿PERO QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?!! 

Todos se quedaron de piedra al oír aquella peculiar voz, y los dos amigos escondieron sus varitas por detrás de la espalda y pusieron cara de angelitos. 

-Hola, profesora McGonagall –dijeron los dos a la vez. 

-Potter, Black, ¿qué estaba pasando aquí? 

-Pueeeeees... –dijeron los dos mirando a Remus en busca de apoyo. 

-Estábamos haciendo ejercicio –añadió inmediatamente Lupin. 

-¿Ejercicio? 

Todos le miraron, incluso los cuatro de Slytherin. 

-Sí, hay que mantenerse en forma. ¿No lo cree, profesora? 

McGonagall los miró a todos con expresión severa. Era una mujer de unos treinta años (N.A: más o menos creo que durante la época de los Merodeadores debería de tener esa edad. De todas formas, le sienta muy bien, ¿no? XD ). Tenía el pelo negro recogido en un moño. Llevaba puesto una sorprendente túnica de color verde esmeralda. 

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Lupin –dijo después de un rato de pausa. Todos lanzaron un suspiro de alivio. –Bien, ahora entren. El banquete está a punto de comenzar. Pero, ¿qué es esto? –añadió de repente mcGonagall aganchándose y recogiendo cierta túnica chamuscada. 

-Ejem, es mi túnica –respondió James. 

-¿Su túnica señor Potter? ¿Pero por qué está quemada? 

Inmediatamente miró en dirección de los cuatro Slytherin culpándolos de aquello. Pero, James aún no quería tener peleas con ellos y prefería disfrutar aquella noche tranquilamente añadió: 

-Tuvimos un problema con unas bengalas y mi túnica se quemó. 

Todos le miraron. Creían que iba a callar y a culpar a los de Slytherin. 

-¡Dios mio! ¿Y estás bien? –le preguntó la profesora acercándose a él para ver si estaba herido. 

-Yo sí. Pero a Remus se le quemó el pelo. 

-¿A Lupin? ¿Y está usted bien? 

-Sí, gracias por preocuparse, profesora McGonagall. 

-Está bien. Ahora iros todos al Gran Comedor sin armar ningún jaleo. Yo debo quedarme a esperar a los de primer año. 

Los cuatro de Gryffindor y los cuatro de Slytherin subieron las escaleras, y al pie de ellas, cuatro chicas, todas de Gryffindor, habían visto desde allí todo. 

-¿Estás bien, James? –preguntó Lily. Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe y Goyle entraron en el castillo mientras que los cuatro amigos se quedaron con las chicas. 

-Sí, no es nada... 

-Pichoncito –añadió Sirius por lo bajito. James se volvió y lo miró con una mirada casi psicópata. 

-Menos mal –dijo ella muy aliviada. Sirius soltó una risita y por ello recibió un codazo de James. 

-¿Y tú qué tal, Lupin? –le preguntó Sportwy dándole una palmada en la espalda que le cortó la respiración. 

-Bie... Bien... Gracias –respondió como pudo. 

-Me alegro, colega. Ahora entremos en el Gran Comedor. Me muero de hambre –añadió Sportwy. 

-Antes de que llegue Jim y se lo coma todo –dijo Sirius. 

La gota que colmó el vaso de James. Inmediatamente, James pisó el pie de su mejor amigo con todas sus fuerzas. 

-¡AY! Jim, como sigas así, de este curso no paso. 

-Pues deja de meterte conmigo. 

-Pero Jimmy –respondió Sirius poniendo un brazo alrededor del cuello de James. –Si sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y solo te gasto las bromas con cariño. 

James aún estaba molesto, pero sonrió cuando Sirius le dijo que era su mejor amigo. 

Entraron en el Gran Comedor que estaba impresionante. Sobretodo porque el cielo aquella noche estaba despejado y estrellado, y podía verse perfectamente en el techo del comedor. Los profesores en la mesa alta hablaban alegremente, al igual que los alumnos. James y Sirius miraron hacia la mesa de los profesores y vieron al profesor Dumbledore sentado en el centro. Dumbledore tenía una larga barba y una larga melena plateada. Y ocultaba unos penetrantes ojos azules tras unas gafas de media luna. Éste les sonrió y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa. Dumbledore sentía predilección por esos cuatro muchachos, sobretodo por James y Sirius. El director de Hogwarts decía que desde que ellos entraron en el colegio, nunca había pasado unos cursos tan entretenidos. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Sirius se las había arreglado para sentar juntos a James y a Lily de la forma más discreta posible. 

-¿Pero cómo lo haces? –le preguntó Remus. 

-¿El qué? 

-Que esos dos siempre acaben juntos –le dijo Peter. 

-Jajajaja. Es fácil, yo solo doy el empujoncito, y el amor hace el resto. 

-¿Amor? –repitió Remus aguantando la risa. 

-Sirius, que no eres Cupido. 

-Claro que no. Solo soy la celestina de estos dos –añadió Sirius señalando con el dedo a James y Lily. 

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó de repente su mejor amigo. 

-Pueees... –dijo Sirius volviéndose a James. –Le decía a Pity y a Rem que tienes el pelo más despeinado que cualquier otro año. 

-¿Ein? 

Remus y Peter se echaron a reir. Las puertas del Gran Comedor se volvieron a abrir y por ellas entraron la profesara McGonagall seguida de muchos niños de primer curso. Los pequeños miraban a todos lados curiosos y otros con miedo. En pocos segundos, el Sombrero Seleccionador ya había cantado su canción y ya estaba colocando a los nuevos alumnos en la casa que era más adecuada para ellos. 

-Ey, Jimmy, ¿te acuerdas el día que el Sombrero Seleccionador nos tuvo que colocar en Gryffindor? –le preguntó Sirius. 

-Claro que sí. Yo me pase un cuarto de hora sentado con el sombrero en la cabeza. No sabía a donde colocarme. Y cuando yo creía que no me iban a colocar en ninguna, tú te subiste al asiento y gritaste: ¡¡PONLO YA EN GRYFFINDOR!! Y el sombrero dijo enseguida: ¡Gryffindor! Y tú empezaste a saltar como un loco. 

-Nunca lo he pasado tan mal en mi vida. Ya te veía en Hufflepuff o en Ravenclaw. Si llegas a caer en otra casa que no fuera Gryffindor, yo ya me estaba cambiando a ella. 

-¡No seas exagerado, Sirius! –le reprochó Remus. –Os conocisteis ese mismo día en el tren. Tampoco pasasteis mucho tiempo juntos para que te pusieras así. 

-¿Y qué mas da? Jimmy y yo congeniamos enseguida. ¿Verdad? –le preguntó Sirius a su amigo mientras le ponía el brazo alrededor del cuello. 

-Claro Siri. 

Remus alzó la vista al cielo en forma de resignación. Esos dos eran unos casos perdidos. Poco a poco, los de primer año fueron asignados a sus respectivas casas. Cuando la selección hubo acabado, Dumbledore se levantó y dijo: 

-Ahora mismo no ando con muchas fuerzas para ponerme a hablar y algunos de mis alumnos creo que tienen ganas de que comience el banquete –dijo Dumbledore mirando exclusivamente a James que miraba su plato con una cara de hambriento. –Asi que, ¡A COMER! 

-¡LO ADORO! –gritó James al escuchar las palabras de Dumbledore y pilló lo más cercano que tenía para devorarlo. 

Sirius, Remus y Peter se echaron a reír al darse cuenta lo que quiso decir el director con lo de que algunos tenían ganas de comenzase el banquete. Asi que ellos también comenzaron a comer. 

-A ver si hay suerte y este año creces un poquito, Jimmy. 

-¿Qué quieres decir, Sirius? –le preguntó James mirándolo con mala idea. 

-Pues, a pesar de que te hinchas a comer no creces ni de ancho ni de largo –le dijo Remus. 

-Fíjate en Peter, él come tanto como tú y crece de ancho pero no de largo. 

-¡Ey! 

-Es broma Peter. 

-Pero tú, James, no creces ni de ancho ni de largo. 

Sirius y Remus se echaron a reír, mientras que James frunció el entrecejo. 

-Bueno, al menos yo puedo comer todo lo que quiera y no engordo. No como otros que se tienen que cuidar –dijo James mirando de reojo a su amigo. 

-¡Eso dolió, James! 

-Jaque mate, Sirius. 

-Vamos chicos –dijo Remus aguantando la risa. 

-Te veo, Remus. 

-¿Qué? 

-Te estás riendo. 

-No me estoy riendo –respondió Remus poniendo su mano en la boca. 

-¿Lo ves? Te estás riendo. 

-¿Esta conversación tiene algún sentido? –preguntó Peter. 

-Cualquier conversación en la que Sirius esté envuelto no tiene sentido. 

-¡Oye! 

-Y cuando es una conversación entre Sirius y James, se llama una conversación de besugos –añadió Remus. 

-¡EYS! –dijeron los dos amigos volviéndose a Remus. Peter se echó a reir sobre la mesa. 

-Ahí te has pasado, Lupin –le dijo Sirius sacando su varita. Remus se asustó. Cuando entre ellos se llamaban por los apellidos quería decir que estaban realmente enfadados. 

-Tranquilos. Que es solo una broma de nada. 

-Sí, sí. Una broma. ¿A ti te pareció una broma, Siri? –dijo James mirando a su amigo mientras sacaba también su varita. 

-Desde luego que no. Lo dijo muy enserio. 

-Chicos, por favor, no... 

Remus se agachó esquivando dos rayos azules que salieron de las varitas de James y Sirius, que fueron a dar contra una fuente de fruta. Y en pocos segundos, en vez de fruta lo que había eran ratas blancas enormes. 

-¡Ups! –dijeron los dos amigos a la vez. 

No hubiera pasado nada si a las chicas las ratas no les asustaran. Pero como no era asi... 

Todas las chicas de Gryffindor comenzaron a gritar y a levantarse de sus asientos. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter intentaban atrapar a todos aquellas ratas para que no se fueran a las demás mesas. Pero fue imposible. Todas las chicas de todas las casas comenzaron a gritar, correr y a subirse sobre las mesas y sillas. Mientras que los chicos y algunas chicas, como Sportwy, intentaban atrapar las ratas. Aunque Sportwy tenía una forma muy distinta de atrapar ratas, les pegaba patadas y las mandaba contra las chicas de Slytherin. Y la cosa iba a peor, porque de dentro de la fuente no paraban de aparecer ratas. Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a aquella fuente encantada. Y con un movimiento de varita dejaron de aparecer ratas y las que ya habían aparecido, desaparecieron. 

-Vaya, no sabía que dentro del menú de este año se incluía una fuente que expulsaba ratas. 

La profesora McGonagall se acercó a donde estaba Dumbledore. 

-¿Quién ha sido? –preguntó McGonagall a sus alumnos al ver que todo había pasado en la mesa de Gryffindor. 

-Por favor, profesora. ¿Es que no lo sabe? Estamos en la mesa de su casa. ¿Es que acaso no tiene ni la más mínima sospecha? –le dijo Dumbledore mirándola sobre sus gafas de media luna. 

-¡Potter, Black, Lupin Pettigrew! –gritó de repente McGonagall mirando a todos lados. 

Pero los cuatro amigos ya habían salido del comedor y se dirigían hacia la torre de Gryffindor. 

-Bien. ¿Estaréis contentos, no? Mirad lo que ha pasado por vuestra culpa –les regañó Remus. 

-¿Por nuestra culpa? ¿Quién fue el que nos llamó a James y a mí besugos? 

-¿Besugos nada más? Sois más que eso. No hemos comenzado aún el curso y ya la estáis liando. 

-Pero qué... 

-¡Ya basta! –gritó James. –Chicos, parad de discutir. Estamos en un buen lío y a menos de que encontremos la forma de saber la nueva contraseña nos podemos quedar toda la noche dando vueltas por el castillo. 

-Ja, eso es muy fácil –dijo Sirius con una risa irónica. 

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo? –preguntaron sus tres amigos a la vez. 

-Pues con las dotes encantadoras de James. 

-¿Qué has dicho? 

-Vamos, Jimmy. Solo hace falta que le digas a Evans que te diga la contraseña sin hacer que nos delaten. 

-¿Qué insinúas? 

Sirius se quedó de piedra ante el comentario de su amigo. Pero cómo podía ser alguien tan cortito de cabeza. 

-Nada –acabó diciendo Sirius. 

-De todas formas es un buen plan. Nos escondemos cerca de la entrada de la torre, y cuando pase el grupo, llamas a Evans, nos dice la contraseña, esperamos unos minutos para que todos se vayan a dormir y entramos. 

-Vale. ¿Pero por qué debo preguntárselo yo a Lily? 

Esta vez fue Remus el que se quedó de piedra. 

-¿Se hace el que no se entera o no se entera de nada? –preguntó Remus a Sirius. 

-¿Ein? 

-No se entera de nada –respondió Sirius. 

-Ays, si me he enterado hasta yo. 

-¿Pero de qué estais hablando? –preguntó James perdiendo la paciencia. 

-Olvídalo, Jimmy. Ahora busquemos un escondite cerca de la entrada de la torre. 

Los alumnos de la casa Gryffindor caminaban todos juntos siguiendo a un prefecto. Lily iba entre ellos, hablando con sus amigas. Cuando alguien la llamó desde detrás de una columna. 

-Pist. Lily. 

Lily se dio la vuelta. James estaba oculto en las sombras, y con la mano le decía que se acercara. 

-¿Qué pasa, Lily? –le preguntó Liza. 

-Nada. Seguid vosotras para delante. 

Lily dejó sus amigas y se acercó a James. 

-James, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó ella. Detrás de la columna estaban los cuatro amigos muy apretujados. 

-Verás, es que estamos es un buen apuro. 

-¿No? ¿De verdad? ¿No tendrá nada que ver con ciertas ratas que salieron de una fuente de Gryffindor? 

-Bueno, tal vez. No teníamos ni idea que al mezclar dos hechizos fuera a pasar eso. 

-La culpa fue de Remus. 

-¿Otra vez, Sirius? 

-Desde luego, la culpa no es mía –añadió Peter. 

-Lily, te queríamos pedir un favor. Sin que nos delates. 

-¿Sin delataros? ¿Y por qué debería hacer yo eso? –preguntó Lily con ironía. 

-Por favor, Lily –le suplicó James poniendo cara de niño bueno. 

-Está bien –dijo ella sonriendo. -¿Qué queréis que haga? 

-Ve con los demás, te enteras de la nueva contraseña y luego vienes y nos la dices. 

-Vale. 

-Muchas gracias, Lily. Eres un cielo –le dijo James llorando de alegría. 

Lily se sonrojó y de repente se puso nerviosa. 

-Ahora vuelvo –dijo mientras se marchaba para reunirse con el grupo. 

-¿Eres un...? 

-¿Cielo? 

-Qué cursi, James –dijo Peter. 

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó James volviéndose a sus amigos con su varita en la mano. 

-Naaaadaaaaa... 

Al cabo de unos quince minutos Lily regresó y les dijo la contraseña que era "Pluma de Fénix". Los cuatro amigos esperaron durante un par de horas antes de entrar en la torre, para evitar ser vistos por ningún prefecto. 

Cuando, por fin lograron entrar. Subieron en silencio hasta su habitación. 

-Pensaba que nunca llegaríamos –dijo Sirius mientras se tumbaba boca arriba sobre su cama. 

-"Hogar, dulce hogar". 

-Peter, este no es tu hogar. 

-Ya lo sé, James. Pero lo será durante el resto del curso. 

-Cierto. 

-Por favor, poneos los pijamas y acostaros. Tengo mucho sueño –les dijo Remus a los demás que ya se había puesto el suyo y estaba acostado en su cama. 

-¿Dormir? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Jimmy, tú tienes sueño? 

-Para nada, Siri. ¿Y tú? 

-Yo tampoco. 

-Oh no –gimió Peter al ver lo que iba a ocurrir. 

-Nos espera una noche muy larga con estos dos despiertos... ¡AY, CUIDADO! –dijo Remus antes de que Sirius y James saltaran a su cama con las almohadas para golpearle. Peter también se unió a la pelea. Los cuatro amigos pasaron toda la noche gastando bromas. 

Continuará... 

Espero que les haya gustado. (Hikaru hay que ver como te repites ¬_¬U) Pues sí Ú_Ù. 

Muchas gracias a: **Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi, snmh, Nury, Kitiara, Mancha y Altariel. **Muchas gracias por dejarme reviews. Me animaron mucho. ^_^

Hasta el próximo capítulo ^_~ 


	3. Caos el primer día de clase

_¡¡Hikaru ya está aquí!! _Argh! Cada día doy más pena XD Bueno, aquí llego con el tercer capítulo de mi fic de los Merodeadores. Ays, me alegro mucho que les esté gustando mi fic T-T Y muchas gracias por dejarme reviews, me animan a seguir y a seguir poniendo paranoias XD Les responderé al final de este capi. 

Este capítulo creo que me ha quedado un poquito bestia. Pero la verdad, yo soy así. Qué le vamos a hacer... Ú_Ù 

Muchas gracias a mi sis** Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi **quien me dio la información sobre los tebos y que me pasa los capis a html para que luego los suba. T-T Muchas gracias Sorita. Y ya de paso, un saludo a mi sis **Neko-chan. ** Para que veas que me acuerdo de ti =3 

¡Ñañiii! Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a J.K. Rowling, por supuesto. Ojalá me pertenecieran Ú_Ù 

***** 

**Capítulo 3º: Caos el primer día de clase. **

-Oye Peter, ¿esos libros no son los del año pasado? 

-¿Eh? ¡AAAHH! ¡ES VERDAD! ¡Me he traído los del año pasado y se me han olvidado los de este año! 

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Pero mira que eres despistado, Peter! 

-No te burles de mí, James... Snif... ¿Ahora qué hago?... Snif... 

-Tranquilo. Si quieres te presto a _Distrustalon _para mandarle una carta a tu madre. Así ella te mandará los libros. 

-¡Muchas gracias, James! –contestó Peter llorando y cogiendo las manos de su amigo. 

-No hay de qué. Por cierto, -añadió James mirando a Sirius que estaba tumbado en la cama ya vestido. –Siri, ¿ no piensas preparar los libros para hoy? 

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué? 

-¿Cómo que para qué? Piensas ir hoy a clases sin pluma ni pergaminos. 

-Por supuesto que no. 

-Entonces... 

Sirius se levantó, abrió su baúl, cogió varios libros, pergaminos y su pluma y se los dio a James. 

-Pues que me lo llevarás tú en tu mochila. 

-Siri, ¿tengo cara de burro de carga? 

En ese mismo instante Sirius le colocó a James un gorrito con dos orejas de burro. 

-¡Arre, Jimmy! 

-¡Argh! ¡Ahora te enteras! –gritó James mientras que lanzaba los libros de Sirius al aire y le perseguía. 

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja! –reía Sirius mientras que corría por la habitación con James furioso detrás de él. 

-¡YA BASTA! 

Sirius de la impresión se detuvo en seco, pero James no pudo parar y chocó contra él, y juntos cayeron al suelo. 

-¿Ein? ¿Quién a dado ese berrido? –preguntaron los dos amigos a la vez levantando la vista. 

Había sido Remus, que se encontraba de muy mal humor porque esa noche no había pegado ojo por culpa de dos sujetos. 

-¡Ah! Ha sido Remus. ¡Buenos dias Remus! –saludó James alegremente. 

-Remus, no tienes muy buena cara. ¿Qué te pasa? 

-¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ ME PASA!? –gritó Remus fuera de sus casillas. Agarró a los dos amigos por el cuello de la camisa y se los acercó a la cara. -¡POR VUESTRA CULPA ESTA NOCHE NO HE DORMIDO NADA! ¡Y ENCIMA ME PREGUNTAIS QUE QUÉ ME PASA! 

-¡Uyuyuyyyy! Siri, creo que Rem está muy enfadado. 

-Sí, Jim. Pero que muuuy enfadado. 

Remus soltó a los dos amigos mientras que cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente. 

-Tranquilízate, Remus. J. Lupin –se decía Remus para sí mismo. –Contrólate... 

-Eys, creo que es mejor que bajemos ya a desayunar –dijo de repente Sirius mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca. 

-Vamos. Yo ya me estoy muriendo de hambre –añadió james. 

-Como siempre Jimmy. 

-¿Eing? –exclamó James mientras miraba a su amigo de soslayo. 

-Nada, nada, nada... –respondió Sirius dándole a James unos golpecitos en la cabeza. 

Los cuatro amigos bajaron juntos al Gran Comedor. James y Sirius hablaban animadamente, como siempre. Remus seguía controlando toda su rabia. Y Peter pensaba la forma más suave de decirle a su madre que se había olvidado los libros. Los cuatro entraron en el Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero antes de llegar, James miró sobre su hombro hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Snape lo miró a los ojos en el mismo momento en el que él miraba. Con las miradas que se lanzaban podían asustar a cualquiera. 

-¿James? 

-¿Hum? ¿Qué pasa, Sirius? 

Sirius miró también sobre su hombro y vio como Snape giraba la cabeza. 

-No me digas que ya empieza. 

-Aah... Olvídale. Sólo que al entrar aquí me ha entrado un escalofrío por la espalda y creo que ése –dijo James mientras señalaba a Snape con la cabeza. –Me está echando un Mal de Ojo. 

-¡Que se atreva! –gritó Sirius mientras lo miraba con la miraba más fría que tenía. 

-Vamos, déjalo –le dijo James mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro y se sentaban juntos en la mesa de su casa. Remus y Peter se sentaron delante de ellos. Remus ya tenía su aspecto tranquilo de siempre. 

-Por lo que veo, Rem, ya estás mejor –le dijo James mientras se servía. 

Remus le sonrió de una forma que quería decir: "Pues no me busques y estaré así". 

-Los horarios de cuarto curso –le dijo un prefecto a James mientras le daba los papeles. 

-Gracias –le respondió James. -¡Argh! –exclamó James al mirar su horario. 

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Sirius. 

-Adivinad quienes son nuestros compañeros este año en Pociones. 

-El primer año fue Ravenclaw, en segundo Slytherin y en tercero Hufflepuff –añadió Remus mientras mordía una tostada. 

-Por la cara que pone Jimmy, que roza casi al desprecio. Apuesto lo que sea que es Slytherin. 

-Exacto. 

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó Sirius golpeando la mesa. 

-A mí no me gusta el Profesor Poison, el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Siempre parece enfadado con nosotros –dijo Peter mientras se acurrucaba en su asiento y miraba hacia la mesa alta de los profesores. 

El Profesor Poison era un hombre alto, calvo, de nariz torcida y con una boca que parecía que estuviera comiendo un limón. 

-No estaría enfadado con nosotros si dos que yo me sé no lo hubieran dejado calvo en segundo año con una poción –añadió Remus mientras miraba de reojo a James y a Sirius que estaban riendo a carcajadas. –No sé cómo no os expulsaron –les reprochó Remus. 

-Pues porque fue un accidente –se disculpó Sirius mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos. 

-Cierto. Nosotros no sabíamos que si se le añadía a una poción crece-pelo ancas de rana pasaba todo lo contrario. 

-Sí, claro –rió Remus. 

-¡Ey, Potter, Black! –dijo un chico mientras se acercaba a James y le ponía la mano en el hombro. –Los entrenamientos de Quidditch serán tres veces a la semana. Empezamos mañana. 

-¡Pero Green..! –exclamó Sirius mientras se volvía hacia el chico. 

-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? 

-Sí. Ya. Tan Pronto –respondió éste de forma ruda. Andy Green era el capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor y también era golpeador. Estaba en séptimo curso. Era alto, de constitución fuerte. Tenia el pelo castaño claro y los ojos verdes. –Os espero mañana a las siete. No faltéis –les dijo mirándoles con expresión severa. 

-Que no. Que no –respondieron los dos amigos a la vez. 

-Andy se obsesiona demasiado con el Quiddirch –dijo James cuando éste se había ido. –Pero le entiendo. ¡A mí también me encanta! 

-Jajaja –rió Remus al ver como James se emocionaba. –He oído por ahí que cuando Green se vaya, tú serás el capitán. 

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? –preguntó James. 

-Un pajarito –respondió Remus encogiéndose de hombros. 

-No sé por qué. A mí eso de mandar y organizar jugadas no se me da muy bien. 

-¡Sí, claro! –exclamó de repente Sirius impresionando a todos. –Vamos, Jimmy. Eres el único del equipo que es capaz de hacer una jugada mejor que las de Green. 

-¿Sirius, eras tú ese pajarito que le ha dicho eso a Remus? 

-Euuuu... Puede ser –respondió su amigo mirando hacia otro lado. 

-Bueno, de todas formas. Me alegro de tenerte a mi lado apoyándome como próximo capitán. 

-¡Ays Jimmy! No me digas esas cosas –dijo Sirius haciendo como si sonrojase. 

-Chicos, dejadlo ya. Tenemos que ir ya a nuestra primera clase –dijo Remus mientras se ponía de pie y cogía su mochila. 

-¿Cuál es? –le preguntó Peter. 

-Transformaciones. 

-¡Yuhu! Con McGonagall –exclamó James mientras se ponía de pie. 

Llegaron al aula de tranformaciones los primeros y se sentaron en sus asientos del final como siempre. Poco a poco, empezaron a venir los demás. 

-Hola James –le saludó Lily cuando pasó por su lado. 

-Hola. 

-Pffft –rió Sirius. 

-Sirius... –le adviritó James sacando su varita. 

-Potter, guarde su varita ahora mismo –le ordenó la Profesora McGonagall que acababa de entrar en la clase. 

-La había sacado para que le diera el aire –dijo James poniendo cara de niño bueno. 

La clase entera rió ante el comentario de James. 

-Por lo que veo, señor Potter. Este año viene tan escandaloso como los anteriores –dijo McGonagall desde detrás de su escritorio. 

-Así es profesora. 

McGonagall alzó la vista al cielo y lanzó un largo suspiro. 

-Bien, empecemos –dijo dirigiéndose ahora a la clase. –Espero que todos hayáis echo los deberes que os puse para este verano. Ponerlos sobre la mesa que al final de clase los recogeré. 

-¡Oh, no! –se lamentó por lo bajito Peter. 

-No me digas que se te ha vuelto a olvidar los deberes –le dijo James en un susurro. 

-Asi es. 

-Peter, no tienes remedio –le dijo Sirius. 

-Señor Black, veo que mi explicación no es lo suficientemente interesante para atraer su atención. 

-De eso nada, Profesora McGonagall. 

-De acuerdo. ¿De qué estaba hablando? 

-Tocado –respondió Sirius. 

-Hum –gruñó McGonagall frunciendo el entrecejo. –Estaba hablando sobre la teoría de cómo transformar una paloma en un almohadón de plumas. 

-¡Fascinante! –exclamó Sirius. McGonagall lo miró de reojo y él se calló inmediatamente. 

-Bien, prosigamos –dijo McGonagall mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía escribiendo en la pizarra símbolos extraños. La clase entera comenzó a escribir rápidamente. Después de que todo el mundo hubiese escrito la teoría, la profesora empezó a explicarlo a la clase. Pero James se debatía entre el sueño y la lección. Sus ojos azules se cerraban lentamente. 

-Eys, Jimmy. Que te duermes –le dijo Sirius en un susurro. 

-Desde luego que sí –respondió James mientras que apoyaba la cabeza en la mesa. 

-¿Qué te parece si mañana no saltamos el entrenamiento de Quidditch y nos vamos a gastarles unas bromitas a los de Slytherin? 

-Sí, claro. Y a Green se le cruzan los cables y nos echa. 

-Green nunca haría eso. Aunque le pese, somos su mejor guardián y su mejor buscador. Asi que no nos echará. 

-Tenemos un morro que nos lo pisamos. 

-Jejeje. Además... 

-¡¡POTTER!! ¡¡BLACK!! ¿¡TENÉIS LA INTENCIÓN DE PRESTAR ATENCIÓN ALGUNA VEZ EN ESTA CLASE!?

A James y a Sirius se les puso los pelos de punta (NdH: Dudo mucho que a James los pelos se les pongan más de punta xD James: Lo he oído ¬_¬. Sirius: Pero es que tiene razón xD James: Ù_Ú) al oír a McGonagall gritarles. La profesora se había colocado delante de ellos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. 

-Hola, profesora –dijeron los dos amigos temblando. 

-Por lo que veo, mis clases no os hacen falta. Asi que, por favor, ¿podéis transformar esta paloma en almohadón? –les dijo McGonagall señalando una paloma que estaba sobre la mesa del dúo. 

Los dos amigos se miraron. Luego miraron a Remus en busca de ayuda. Éste negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no sabía qué hacer. James y Sirius se miraron, miraron durante unos segundos a la pizarra donde estaba la lección, se volvieron a mirar, sacaron sus varitas a la vez y carraspearon. 

_-Tutto Palomus _–dijeron a la vez. (NdH: ¿A que es un hechizo ridículo? ¬_¬ Salió de mi cabeza ^_^U) 

Un pequeño rayo de luz blanca salió de las dos varitas e impacto en la paloma. Ésta brilló haciendo ¡PLOF! Y se convirtió en almohada. 

La clase entera se quedó callada de la impresión, incluida la Profesora McGonagall. Los dos amigos se miraron sin creerse lo que acababan de hacer. El silencio de la clase se rompió ante el gritito de alegría que dio McGonagall. 

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Bravo, Potter, Black! ¡Estupendo! –exclamó McGonagall que no podía creérselo. Cogió el almohadón y lo enseñó a toda la clase. -Lo veis, así tiene que quedar. Bien, empecemos con la práctica. Y en cuanto a vosotros –añadió volviéndose a James y a Sirius. Los dos se quedaron tiesos del miedo. –Habéis ganado 10 puntos cada uno por lograr transformar esta paloma en almohada sin oír la lección. No os doy más porque no estabais atendiendo –les dijo mientras los miraba con una mirada seria, pero a la vez sonreía de forma orgullosa. 

La clase entera se alegró. Era su primera clase y Gryffindor ya tenía 20 puntos más. Si seguían así, al final del día tendrían 120 puntos. (NdH: Lo he contado como si tuvieran 6 clases =P). 

Después de clase de Transformación les tocó Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Esta asignatura la daba una mujer muy alta y esquelética. Tenia una melena oscura muy larga, la piel blanca y los ojos rojos. Se llamaba Nell Scream. Era una mujer muy misteriosa y callada. Las clases las daban en un susurro y costaba mucho entenderla. 

Luego vino Encantamientos con el pequeño Profesor Flitwick. Fue una clase muy animada. Iban a empezar a dar el encantamiento convocador. Sirius y James ya estaban dando ideas para lo que lo podían utilizar. 

La hora de la comida llegó con mucha impaciencia para James, que fue corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor. 

-¿Y ahora qué nos toca? –preguntó Sirius sentándose al lado de su amigo. 

-Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas –respondió Remus mirando el horario que lo había sacado de su mochila. 

-Oh, no. Con Kettleburn –se quejó Sirius. 

-¿Tendrá todavía la mano derecha? –preguntó Peter mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de pollo. 

-Quien sabe. El año pasado el Minotauro se lo pisó y se lo dejó desfigurado –añadió Sirius. 

-El Profesor Kettleburn tiene mucho aguante. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado sigue dando clases –dijo Remus. 

-Algún día perderá la cabeza –añadió James que se acababa de unir a la conversación. 

-No creo que caiga esa breva –añadió Sirius riendo. 

-Sois... –añadió Remus. 

Cuando faltaba cinco minutos para que empezase la clase se fueron a las afueras del castillo. Cuando se iban acercando al cercado donde solían dar las clases se dieron cuenta que iban a dar esa clase con Ravenclaw. Se percataron que dentro del cercado había una pequeña jaula de madera que antes no estaba. Pero ésta estaba vacía. 

Al poco tiempo llegó el profesor Kettleburn. Era un hombre bajito pero de constitución fuerte. Tenia la piel morena, el pelo negro y los ojos negros también. Tenia una expresión severa. Lo que más destacaba de este profesor eran todas sus cicatrices y su mano derecha ligeramente más grande que la izquierda. A causa del pisotón del Minotauro. 

-Bienvenidos –saludó el Profesor que había entrado en la cerca y se dirigía a la jaula de madera. Hizo un movimiento con la mano indicando que le siguieran. –En nuestra primera clase de hoy vamos a dar los tebos –dijo el Profesor Kettleburn colocándose delante de la jaula de madera. 

La clase entera miró dentro de aquella jaula y pensaron que el profesor se había vuelto loco. Porque dentro no había nada. 

-Ya sé que muchos de vosotros pensaréis que estoy loco, ¿verdad? 

-Pues sí –dijero Sirius y James a la vez sin temor a que el profesor le escuchase. Éste los miró de forma ruda. 

-Pues deberéis saber que los tebos son jabalíes de color ceniza. Éstas criaturas tienen la habilidad de volverse invisibles. Esa es la razón por la que no los pueden ver. Los tebos se encuentran en Zaire y en el Congo. La tarea de hoy será cuidar de estas criaturas. Por supuesto, son crías de tebos. Asi que no sufriréis ningún daño. 

James levantó la mano. Kettleburn le hizo una señal para darle la palabra. 

-Pero Profesor, si no podemos verlos. ¿Cómo vamos a cuidarlos? 

-Muy fácil, señor Potter. Deberan ofrecerles bayas, y cuando éstos los coman y les cojan confianza, se volverán visibles. 

-Oh, ¿de verdad? Por supuesto, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. 

Kettleburn miró a James de soslayo. 

-Pónganse por parejas, cojan unas bayas y atraigan a los Tebos. 

Como era lógico, Sirius y James se colocaron juntos, mientras que Remus se colocó con Peter. James cogió unas cuantas bayas, al igual que Sirius y se colocaron delante de la jaula. El Profesor Kettleburn abrió una pequeña puerta que tenía para que salieran los Tebos. La clase entera se puso de rodilla y ofreció a los Tebos las bayas. Aunque todos se sentían bastante estúpidos ofreciendo bayas a algo que no podían ver. Tras un cuarto de hora, James pensó que los tebos se habían largado y ellos estaban haciendo el payaso, cuando sintió un aliento en su mano y algo comía de ella. 

-¡Mira! ¡Ya tengo uno! –exclamó James a su compañero. Sirius acercó la mano a donde la tenía James, y otro tebo comió de ella. 

-¡Jajaja! ¡Y yo! –se alegró Sirius. 

En ese momento, aparecieron dos pequeños tebos de color ceniza y de grandes ojos negros. Los dos pequeños comían de la mano de James y de Sirius muy felices. 

-Oye, mi tebo tiene toda la cara de llamarse _Siriusin _–dijo James cogiendo en brazos a su tebo. 

-¿Ah sí? –añadió Sirius mirando a su amigo mientras que cogía al suyo. –Pues el mío tiene toda la cara de llamarse _Jamesy. _

-Ja, ja, ja –rieron los dos amigos irónicamente. 

-Profesor –dijo de repente Lily levantando la mano para preguntar. 

-¿Sí, señorita Evans? 

-¿Estas crías de tebo tendrán su madre cerca, no? 

-Por supuesto. Los pequeños tebos no pueden vivir sin su madre hasta los seis meses. 

-¿Y dónde están sus madres y padres? –preguntó un chico de Ravenclaw. 

-Pues en una jaula aparte, detrás de la casa de Hagrid. Pero unos alumnos inexpertos como vosotros no podrían dominarlos. Porque son unas criaturas extremadamente feroces. Y al igual que las crías, les encantan las bayas. Pueden hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir alguna. 

James y Sirius se miraron de una forma muy pícara. Remus que los había visto de lejos se acercó a ellos. 

-¿Cuál es el plan? 

-¿Qué plan? Nosotros no hemos dicho nada –dijo James. 

-Por la forma en la que os habéis mirado estoy seguro de que ya estáis tramando algo. 

-Puede ser –dijo James con una sonrisa. 

-Pero Remus, ¿te creíamos mucho más serio y maduro para este tipo de cosas? –le dijo Sirius a su amigo. 

-Seré más maduro y responsable que vosotros, pero sigo siendo un chico de 14 años y me lo paso en grande con vosotros. ¿Y bien cuál es el plan? 

-Aún no lo tenemos acabado. Pero creo que mañana lo llevaremos a cabo- dijo James por lo bajo para que solo lo escuchasen sus amigos. 

-Vale –dijeron Sirius y Remus al unísono. 

-Por cierto, ¿Y Peter? –preguntó James mirando a todos lados. 

Peter estaba muy ocupado porque varios tebos lo habían acorralado y querían quitarle todas las bayas que tenía. 

-Parece ser que Peter y los tebos congenian estupendamente- dijo Sirius riendo. 

-Creo que voy a volver con mi compañero ante de que los tebos se lo coman vivo. 

-Hasta luego –dijeron a la vez James y Sirius. 

Por la noche, en el cuarto de los alumnos de cuarto curso, cuatro amigos estaban hablando alrededor de un mapa del Castillo de Hogwarts. (NdH: No es el Mapa del Merodeador porque aún no lo habían creado, ¿okis? ^_~) 

-Entonces, ¿todo claro? –preguntó James a sus amigos. Remus y Sirius asintieron con la cabeza. 

-Pero, ¿no es muy arriesgado? ¿Y si nos pillan? –preguntó Peter nervioso. 

-Pity, esa es la gracia. Salir impunes de ésta –dijo Sirius. 

-Eso es. Bien, ahora lo que nos falta es una coartada –añadió Remus. 

-¿Una coartada? ¿Para qué? –preguntó Peter con curiosidad. 

-Pues para salir libres –añadió James. 

-Oh, vale. 

-Pues necesitamos un cómplice –dijo Remus cruzándose de brazos. 

-Prodíamos preguntarle a Lily. Ella nos ayudó ayer a llegar hasta la torre. 

-¡Claro! Vamos, Jimmy. Saca tus dotes de conquistador. 

-¿De qué hablas, Sirius? 

-Déjalo, Jim. 

-Bien, ahora que ya tenemos cómplice debemos convencerla. Venga, James –dijo Remus. 

-¿Ein? ¿Por qué debo convercerla yo? 

-Porque Lily se tiraría por un puente si tú se lo pidieras –dijo Sirius con ironía. 

-¿Y por qué? 

Peter, Sirius y Remus se quedaron mirando a su amigo durante un rato, asombrados de lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser James. 

-Vaaaaaale. Ya voy yo. No hace falta que pongáis esas caras tan raras –dijo James mientras se ponía de pie. 

James salió del cuarto y bajó por las escaleras de caracol hasta la Sala Común. Ésta estaba llena de Gryffindors que charlaban, hacían los deberes o en el caso de Green, hablaba con los otros miembros del equipo sobre las jugadas. James recorrió la sala con la vista buscando a Evans. La encontró en una mesa llena de libros y pergaminos. Estaba muy concentrada con los deberes. Su gata de color blanco azulado estaba sobre la mesa ronroneando. James se acercó a ella rápidamente. 

-Hola Lily. 

La chica se sobresaltó con el saludo de James. Pero enseguida sonrió al ver de quien se trataba. 

-Hola, James –dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. 

-Hola, _Blish _–saludó James a la gatita acariciando su cabeza peluda. La gata ronroneó más fuerte. 

-Parece que le gustas. 

-Sí. Espero que no te esté molestando que yo esté aquí. 

-No. No. No, para nada –dijo Lily negando varias veces con la cabeza para acabar mirándole con una sonrisa. 

-Es que quería pedirte un favor –siguió diciendo James. 

-¿Sí? ¿Cuál? 

-Verás... Yo, Sirius, Remus y Peter hemos planeado una gran travesura, pero necesitamos un cómplice para tener una coartada. 

-¿Y queréis que yo sea vuestro cómplice? 

-Así es. 

-¿Y qué gano yo a cambio? 

-Pueeees... Pide lo que quieras que nosotros t lo conseguiremos. 

-¿Lo que quiera? ¿De verdad? 

-Sí. 

-Quiero que me acompañes en la siguiente visita a Hogsmeade. 

-¡Ah! Bueno. Verás... es que los chicos y yo ya lo teníamos planeado todo –se disculpó James. 

-Oh, qué pena... –dijo Lily muy triste mirando a la mesa. 

-Pero si quieres puedes acompañarnos –añadió James intentando animarla. 

-¿Puedo ir con vosotros? –preguntó Lily. No era lo mismo que ir a solas con James, pero iba a ir con él. 

-Claro. Entonces, ¿serás nuestro cómplice? 

-¡Sí! 

James le explicó con detalles lo que debía de hacer. 

Al día siguiente, al acabar las clases, los cuatro amigos salieron del castillo con Lily. James llevaba dentro de su mochila su capa invisible y un buen saco de bayas que había conseguido de la clase anterior de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Conversaban animadamente, hasta que en un punto se pararon. 

-Aquí nos separamos –dijo Sirius mirando a todos lados. 

-Muchas gracias Lily –dijo James mientras sacaba la capa y las bayas. 

-No hay de qué. Id con cuidado. 

Los cuatro amigos se despidieron de Lily, mientras que Sirius, como era el más alto, cubría a los demás con la capa. En pocos segundos ya eran completamente invisibles. 

El grupo se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña de Hagrd, donde estaba la jaula con los tebos adultos. Al contrario que ayer, estos eran visibles. 

-Mira, ahí está _Jamesy _–dijo Sirius al ver a su pequeño tebo. James lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. 

-Peter, ¿te acordaste de dejar caer las bayas en el camino? –le preguntó Remus. 

-Sí. 

-Bien, así seguirán el rastro hasta el castillo. 

-Vale. ¿Quién se encarga de hacer los honores? –preguntó Sirius. 

-Un servidor –dijo James mientras que sacaba su varita, apuntó a la cerradura de la jaula y dijo: _Alohomora. _

La cerradura se abrió y James empujó la puerta para que salieran los tebos. Al principio, estos no se daban por aludidos, hasta que olieron las bayas. Inmediatamente, los tebos salieron y siguieron el rastro de las bayas que Peter había dejado caer en el suelo. Los tebos se dirigían al castillo. Lily desde la distancia vio como los tebos corrían hacia el castillo. Corrió hacia la ventana más cercana que estuviera abierta, y tiró un saco lleno también de bayas. Los cuatro amigos corrían lo más rápido que podían debajo de la capa. Los tebos entraron en el vestíbulo, se quedaron quietos porque ya no tenían ningún rastro de bayas. Pero en pocos segundos, las criaturas habían dado con el rastro de las bayas que Lily había lanzado por la ventana y corrieron a buscarlas. El grupo entró en el castillo y se fueron por un pasillo contrario por el que habían ido los tebos. Caminaron por los pasillos llenos de alumnos. Esquivaban a todos para no llamar la atención, e iban dejando pequeñas bayas a su paso. Cuando el saco con bayas ya estaba casi vacío escucharon muchos gritos y se dieron cuenta de que era la hora de salir de allí. 

Si se armó el día del banquete, esto no tenía comparación. Varios tebos corriendo por los pasillos, los alumnos se metían en as clases asustados, otros corrían intentando escapar de los tebos; que al oír todo ese escándalo se habían puesto nerviosos y atacaban a todo lo que encontraban a su paso. La Profesora McGonagall le gritaba al Profesor Kettleburn y le ordenaba que atrapara a esas bestias. Hubiera sido fácil, pero en cuanto el Profesor Kettleburn estuvo delante de un tebo, éste se encerró en un armario y no pensaba en salir. McGonagall ya estaba harta, y con un simple movimiento de varita, transformó a los tebos en platos. En ese momento llegaba el Profesor Poison. 

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó con su voz grave. 

-Los tebos de Kettleburn. Se han escapado y han formado un alboroto en los pasillos del colegio. ¡¡YA PUEDEN SALIR TODOS!! ¡¡EL PROBLEMA CON LOS TEBOS ESTÁ SOLUCIONADO!! –gritó McGonagall para que todo el mundo saliera de su escondite. Poco a poco, alumnos y Kettleburn salían de sus lugares. 

-Espero que explique esto, Kettleburn –dijo McGonagall muy enfadada. 

-Espere un momento McGonagall. Yo creo que el culpable no es Kettleburn –dijo Poison tranquilamente. 

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y quién es? 

-Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew. 

-¿Qué? –exclamó McGonagall mirando a todos lados. –Perdone que le diga Poison, pero ellos no se encuentran aquí ahora mismo. Y no tiene pruebas que lo demuestre. 

-Por favor, la mayoría de los desastres que ocurren en este colegio son ocasionadas por ese cuarteto. 

-Son inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario –dijo McGonagall mirando profundamente a Poison. –Y ahora, si no le importa, debemos llevar a los tebos hasta la jaula –añadió mientras que recogía los platos del suelo. 

Kettleburn, McGonagall y Poison salieron a las afueras del castillo, y cerca del río encontraron al cuarteto junto a Lily. 

-¡Lo ve! –exclamó de repente Poison señalándoles con un dedo y dirigiéndose a ellos. -¡Fueron ellos! 

Los cinco se volverion al oír aquel grito. 

-¡Fuísteis vosotros! ¿Verdad? –dijo Poison señalándoles con un dedo. 

-¿Nosotros? –dijeron los cinco mientras se miraban entre ellos. 

-Profesor Poison tranquilícese. Potter, Black, Pettigrew y Lupin, ¿habéis soltado a los tebos del profesor Kettleburn? –preguntó McGonagall mirándoles fijamente. 

-Profesora, han estado toda la tarde conmigo. 

Los tres profesores se volvieron hacia Lily. McGonagall pestañeó. Era imposible que Lily Evans estuviera envuelta en aquella travesura. Era una estudiante aplicada y responsable. 

-Bien. Por lo que veo, solo fue un accidente -dijo McGonagall. –Volved al interior, por favor. 

-Vamos, Jimmy. Tenemos que ir a entrenar. 

Los cinco se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el castillo. Cuando estaban lejos de los profesores, agradecieron a Lily su ayuda. 

-No hay de qué. Me lo he pasado muy bien –dijo ella sonriendo. 

-A cambio quieres venir con nosotros a Hogsmeade, ¿no? –le preguntó Sirius. 

-Sí. 

-Bien, ya quedaremos cuando sea –dijo James que se alejaba junto a Sirius hacia el campo de Quidditch. 

Lily, Remus y Peter siguieron su camino hacia el castillo de Hogwarts. 

Continuará... 

__________ 

**Y en el cuarto capi: **un poquito de quidditch. Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Ays, me estoy emocionando hasta yo *_* 

Y ahora un saludito a aquellas personas que me dejaron un review ^_^ 

Joyce Granger: uouh! Muchas gracias. Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi fic T-T 

**Gwen de Lupin: **la verdad es que aún no tengo nada planeado en cuanto a lo romántico con los otros Merodeadores. Tal vez la inspiración más adelante diga XD 

**Kmila: **Muchas gracias ^o^ 

**Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi: **ays Sorita, creo que James es cortito de mollera. Pero luego se espabilará, no creas. Y sobre los mote, y lo de Snoopy XD Es que Snape me hace acordarme de Snoopy. (Lo lamento por los fans de Snape ^_^U) 

**Mancha: **se dice una conversación de besugos cuando dos personas hablan sin que la conversación tenga nada coherente. Por decirlo de algún modo, Remus dice que James y Sirius nunca dicen algo con sentido XD Ñañi! Muchas Gracias ^_~ y a mí también me gusta mucho James. ¡¡ARRIBA JIMMY!! 

**Neko-chan: **ale! Tú no podías dejarme un review sin alabarte eh?? ¬_¬ Nunca cambiarás. Pero de todas formas, me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando, sis ^_^ 

Y ya saben, si quieren felicitarme, aconsejarme o tirarme tomates déjenme un review ^o^ Todos serán bien recibidos. 

SAYOONARA EVERYBODY 


	4. Un partido emocionante

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué tal están? Ya regreso con el cuarto capítulo de mi fic. Tuve algunos problemillas con el tercer capítulo. Pero este está perfectamente ^-^ 

Por cierto, en este capítulo he tenido grandes quebraderos de cabeza por culpa de los nombres de algunos personajes. Me tuve que inventar muchos -_-U

**Disclaimer: **los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling. A excepción de Lady Sportwy, Nick Hurricane, Tamarah Bolton, Alex Weasel, Paul Coarse, Robbie Scorn, Joe Knock, Lester Manicdess, Andy Green, John Handsome, Shinsen Yukimi, Katheryn y Marielle Soderson, Michael Smith y la gatita _Blish. _

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mis sis lokis **Neko-chan **y **Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi. ¡¡Sois estupendas!!**

***

Capítulo 4º: Un partido emocionante 

-¡¡TERMINÉ!! -gritó James soltando la pluma sobre la mesa y desesperezándose.

-Bien, ahora podrás dejármelo -dijo Sirius mientras que cogía el pergamino en el que su amigo había trabajado.

-Cógelo y te muerdo -dijo James cambiando completamente de carácter y cogiendo la mano de su amigo.

-Te lo cambio por mi trabajo de Pociones.

-Trato hecho -respondió James mientras que tomaba el trabajo de Sirius y éste el de él.

Por el retrato de la Dama Gorda entraba Remus cargado con varios libros y con pergaminos. De su hombro colgaba lo que parecía ser una mochila toda rota.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Rem? -le preguntó Sirius a su amigo cuando éste colocaba todo lo que llevaba en las manos sobre la mesa en la que estaban trabajando James y él.

-Iba caminando hacia aquí cuando la mochila se me rompió. Se me han roto todos los frascos de tinta y todos mis libros se me han manchado.

-Tranquilo, con un hechizo apropiado volverán a la normalidad -le dijo James.

-¿Pero sabéis qué es lo peor?

-¿Qué? -preguntaron Sirius y James a la vez.

-Creo que fue algún Slytherin.

-¡¡QUÉ!! -gritaron a dúo los dos amigos.

-Sí, porque mi maleta no tenía ninguna costura y además era nueva de este año.

-Yo me como a esos Slytherin -dijo James con rabia mientras golpeaba la mesa.

-Lo pagarán caro -dijo Sirius mientras apretaba un pergamino entre sus manos.

-¡¡MI TRABAJO DE TRANSFORMACIÓN!!

-Ups...

-Si-Ri-Us...

-¡¡POTTER!! ¡¡BLACK!!

Sirius y James se giraron para ver quién los llamaba. Era Andy Green, el capitán de quidditch.

-¡¡Oh, no!! ¡¡Green!! -exclamaron los dos amigos a la vez y se metieron a la vez bajo la mesa.

Andy llegó hasta la mesa y se detiene.

-Os he visto.

-¡¡Maldita sea!! -dijeron James y Sirius a la vez.

-He venido a deciros que a partir de hoy empezaremos a entrenar todos los días.

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

-Tú te has vuelto loco, ¿a que sí? –le preguntó James mientras ponía los brazos en forma de jarra.

-¿Te tomaste alguna poción en mal estado?

-Ni una cosa ni la otra. Lo que pasa es que la semana que viene tenemos el primer partido de Quidditch, por si lo habéis olvidado. Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

-¿Y? –preguntaron los dos amigos desconcertados.

-¡¡PUES QUE TENEMOS QUE GANARLES!! –gritó Green sobresaltado.

-Andy, llevamos ganando la copa de Quidditch desde hace varios años. ¿De qué te preocupas?

-Esa aptitud es la que nos puede hacer perder este año la copa, Potter –le dijo Green mientras le ponía un dedo delante de la cara. –Este año ganaremos con una mayoría absoluta –dijo Green emocionado.

-Bueno, ¿pero entonces el último partido no tendrá ningún sentido, no? –dijo Sirius mientras miraba a James y se encogía de hombros. –Sabrán que ya somos los ganadores.

-¿Y? –preguntó Green con una mirada psicópata.

-¡A las siete en el campo de Quidditch! ¡Allí estaremos! –gritaron a la vez los dos amigos.

-Vale –respondió Green volviendo a su carácter amable. –Hasta luego –se despidió mientras que salía por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Andy cuando se enfada es terrible –suspiró James.

-Ni lo jures.

-Vais a estar muy ocupados esta semana –dijo Remus que se había sentado en la mesa y había comenzado a arreglar sus libros y pergaminos.

-Sí. Espero que los profesores no empiecen a ponernos más deberes de lo normal –añadió James volviendo a su trabajo de Pociones.

-¿Qué haces, Jimmy?

-¿Huh? ¡Ah! Estoy copiando el trabajo de Pociones de Sirius y... Ups

James acababa de cometer un grave error. Remus los miró con el entrecejo muy fruncido.

-¿Copiando? ¡Pero qué hacéis! –gritó Remus mientras que cogía el trabajo de cada uno y se lo devolvía a su dueño. –Cada uno hará su propio trabajo. Sino no aprenderéis nada.

James y Sirius entornaron los ojos y comenzaron a hacer sus propios trabajos. Remus siguió reparando sus libros mientras que vigilaba al par. Cuando...

-¡¡AY NO!! ¡¡NO, ANDY!!

El trío miró a la entrada de la torre y vieron entrar a tres chicas de tercer curso seguidas de Andy Green que estaba bastante enfadado.

-¡¿Todos los días?! ¡¡Tú estás loco, Andy!! –gritó la más alta de las tres.

-¡¿Loco?! ¿¡Es que no os importa la copa de Quidditch!?

-¡¡SÍ!! –gritaron las tres a la vez.

-¿¡Entonces!?

-Tenemos muchos trabajos que entregar Andy –dijo la más bajita de las tres.

-Eso. Y el Profesor Poison nos puso un examen el lunes de la semana que viene –exclamó una de melena castaña rizada.

-¿Y creeis que yo no tengo trabajo? ¡Estoy en séptimo!

-Sí, en séptimo grado de obsesión por el Quidditch –le respondió la chica alta.

-¡¡YUKIMI!! ¡¡HERMANAS SODERSON!! –dijo Green que se había puesto rojo con voz autoritaria. –Os espero hoy a las siete en el campo de Quidditch. ¡No faltéis! –les dijo y se fue a su habitación con paso decidido. Las tres chicas lo siguieron con la mirada.

-¡Katheryn, Marielle, Shinsen! –les dijo James mientras le saludaba con la mano. Las tres chicas se acercaron a ellos.

-¡¿Lo habéis oído?! ¡¿Todos los días?! –dijo Shinsen.

Shinsen Yukimi y las hermanas Marielle y Katheryn Soderson eran las cazadoras del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y las tres estaban en tercer curso. Shinsen Yukimi era la más alta de las tres. Era japonesa. Tenia el pelo oscuro rosado y era igual de alta que Remus. Pero lo que más impresionaba de ella eran sus ojos, uno era rojo oscuro y el otro dorado. Marielle Soderson era la más bajita de todas. Más baja incluso que James. Tenia el pelo negro y liso. Y siempre lo llevaba con dos coletas bajas. Sus ojos eran marrones verdosos. Katheryn Soderson era la hermana melliza de Marielle. Era un poquito más alta que su hermana. Tenia el pelo largo ondulado, y era de color castaño oscuro. Y sus ojos eran marrones.

-A nosotros también nos lo ha dicho. Andy está un poquito obsesionado con el Quidditch –dijo James.

-¿Un poquito? –dijo con sarcasmo Shinsen.

-Y todo porque este es su último año aquí y quiere que sea una despedida espectacular –añadió Marielle.

-A nosotras nos viene fatal. Tenemos un montón de trabajos y encima el examen de Pociones –dijo Katheryn.

-Dínoslo a nosotros. Estamos en cuarto y estamos según McGonagall, "En medio de nuestros años en Hogwarts" –dijo Sirius imitando la vos de la profesora. Las tres chicas rieron, al igual que James y Remus.

-Menos mal que para el año que viene tendremos un capitán menos estricto –dijo Shinsen mirando a James.

-Sirius... –dijo James mirando a su amigo mientras que éste volvía a su trabajo de Transformaciones. -¿También las has convencido a ellas?

-A nosotras no hace falta que nos convenzan. Creemos que serás un gran capitán James –le dijo Marielle.

-Gracias –dijo James sin saber qué responder.

-Por cierto, James, hay ciertos rumores por ahí muy sospechosos –dijo de repente Katheryn poniendo voz misteriosa. Remus y Sirius la miraron con ojos curiosos. Por su parte, James estaba desconcertado. –Dicen que tienes novia.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes novia y no me lo has dicho? –le preguntó Sirius a su amigo muy enfadado. -¡Eso no se le hace a tu mejor amigo! –le dijo Sirius a James con ojos llorosos mientras que lo abrazaba por el cuello.

-Pues si tú no lo sabía yo tampoco –dijo James intentando captar las palabras de Katheryn. -¿Y quién es supuestamente mi novia?

-Pues Lily Evans –dijeron a la vez las hermanas Soderson.

James notó como los colores le subían. Remus se echó a reír sobre la mesa. Mientras que Sirius había comenzado a tararear cierta canción nupcial.

-No... no... no es verdad... Lily no es mi novia –dijo James exaltado por culpa de la canción de Sirius.

-Sí, claro, claro –dijeron Remus y Sirius a la vez. Remus se había unido a la canción de Sirius.

-¡NO ES VERDAD! –gritó James a sus amigos.

-Te creemos, Jimmy –le dijo Remus.

-Eys, hermano. ¿Puedo ser el padrino?

-¿Quién os ha dicho eso? –les preguntó enfadado a las tres chicas.

-Michael Smith –respondió Shinsen. –Dice que os vio el otro día juntos en la biblioteca del colegio.

-Estábamos haciendo los deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras juntos –intentó disculparse James. Remus y Sirius seguían tarareando la canción de fondo.

-Bueno, como tú digas –dijo Shinsen encongiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia a la conversación.

-Pero de todas formas hacéis muy buena pareja –dijo Katheryn.

-¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS! –gritó James haciendo que la Sala Común se quedara en silencio. Recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y subió al cuarto de los chicos con paso rápido.

-¿Y a este qué mosca le ha picado? –dijo Shinsen.

-Lo sentimos. No pensábamos que le iba a molestar esto –dijo disculpándose Marielle.

-Tranquilas. Nosotros hemos sido lo que nos hemos pasado con la bromita –dijo Sirius mientras que recogía sus libros y pergaminos. Remus hizo lo mismo. Se fueron corriendo con James.

¡Toc, toc!

Sirius tocó la puerta.

-Jimmy, ¿se puede?

No hubo respuesta.

-Está muy enfadado –dijo Remus con cierto tono de preocupación.

-Mucho. Siempre se pone así cuando algo le molesta mucho.

Sirius y Remus entraron en el cuarto sin esperar la invitación de James (de todas formas, también era su cuarto). Su amigo estaba acostado en su cama boca abajo y se había tapado la cabeza con su almohada. Había tirado todas sus cosas a un rincón.

-¿Jimmy? –dijo Sirius en voz baja. Dejó sus cosas en una silla y se sentó en un lado de la cama de su amigo. -¿Jimmy?

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Remus mientras ponía una mano en su hombro. James hizo un movimiento con el hombro para retirar la mano de su amigo.

-Estooo... Jimmy, lo sentimos mucho. No pensábamos que te ibas a molestar tanto.

-Perdón, James.

James seguía sin responderles. Sirius y Remus se miraron y se acostaron a ambos lados de su amigo. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Cuando Sirius...

-_El pequeñito Jimmy está enfadado porque un sapito llamado Snoopy sus galletas le ha quitado _–cantó haciendo un movimiento con las manos al son de la canción.

Remus le miró con cara de "¿Qué estás haciendo?". Pero James soltó una pequeña risa.

-_Pobre Jimmy, el sapito Snoopy sus galletas se ha comido. Tú, tranquilo. Que tu hermanito mayor Siriusin te da las suyas... Y llamará al primito Remsie para que se coma al sapito Snoopy... _

-No pienso comerme a Snape –dijo Remus riendo. Las risas de James aumentaban bajo la almohada.

-_Oh, no... Al primito Remsie no le gusta el sapo grasoso Snoopy. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Ya sé! Se lo daremos a la Señora Norris para que muera de una indigestión... _

Las risas de James ya eran carcajadas.

-¡Uy! El pequeño Jimmy está riendo –dijo Sirius.

James sacó su cabeza de debajo de la almohada y miró a sus amigos.

-Lo sentimos, James –le dijo Remus.

-Perdón, hermano.

-Hum... –dijo James con el entrecejo fruncido. –Vaaaale. Estáis perdonados –respondió mientras se ponía boca arriba.

-Gracias, pequeño Jimmy.

-De nada, hermano Siriusin. Remsie, ¿de verdad te vas a comer a Snoopy?

-¡Ni loco!

Los tres amigos rieron durante unos minutos.

-Ahora que caigo. ¿Dónde está Peter? –preguntó James.

-Es verdad. Remus, ¿no estaba contigo en la biblioteca?

-Sí. Pero cuando veníamos a la Torre Gryffindor, tiró sin querer una estantería. Y se ha tenido que quedar arreglándola. Sin magia.

-Pobre, Peter –dijo James.

-No sé de qué te sorprendes, Jimmy. Peter tiene dos pies izquierdos.

El trío volvió a reír nuevamente.

Los días que siguieron no fueron muy agradables para Sirius y James. Los entrenamientos habían empezado a ser todos los días y siempre acababan exhausto de ellos. Mientras que los profesores seguían poniendo más, y más deberes. Pero lo que peor lo llevaban eran Andy Green y John Handsome (el otro golpeador del equipo, rubio, alto y de ojos marrones) estaban en séptimo curso y tenían más deberes que nadie.

-Andy, tenemos que hablar –le dijo un día James después de una sesión de entrenamiento. Faltaban dos días para el primer partido.

-¿Sí? –dijo Andy que estaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Debemos acabar con esto. Todos estamos muy cansados. Incluso tú. Si seguimos así, el día del partido no podremos ni estar de pie cinco segundos.

Andy cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido de pie.

-Perderemos –dijo James como último recurso.

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¡Eso nunca! –exclamó Andy que había despertado de repente.

-Entonces, déjanos el día de mañana de descanso. Así el día del partido estaremos mejor.

Andy meditó durante unos segundos la proposición.

-Esta bien. De todas formas yo también necesito descansar.

El equipo entero respiró aliviado. Todos se fueron al castillo de Hogwarts mucho más contentos por tener un día de descanso.

Al día siguiente era sábado. Peter y remus dejaron dormir a sus dos amigos hasta tarde ya que estaban muy cansados. Fueron a desayunar y cuando acabaron cogieron un poco de todo para sus amigos, porque tenían la impresión de que no despertarían hasta la tarde. Fueron a la Sala Común, subieron a su habitación, entraron con sigilo, cogieron algunos deberes y volvieron abajo. Se sentaron en una mesa vacía y comenzaron a hacer los deberes. Podo después se le unió Lily Evans.

-Hola- saludó ella con una mano. Llevaba en el hombro a su gatita _Blish_. -¿Dónde están James y Sirius? –les preguntó mirando para los lados.

-Están arriba durmiendo. Andy Green les han exigido muchos entrenamientos y están descansando para mañana- le respondió Remus.

-¿Qué? –exclamó ella.

-Tranquila. Creo que sobrevivirán a esta. Si lo hacen todos los días con el profesor Poison esto no es nada para ellos –dijo riendo Remus. Peter asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero, ¿James está bien, no? Quiero decir. ¿Ellos están bien, no?

Peter contuvo una risa.

-Sí, sí, están bien.

Lily suspiró aliviada.

-¡HOLA!

Los tres se sobresaltaron. La gata de Lily saltó por los aires. James y Sirius ya se habían despertado y tenían ganas de bromear.

-¡¿Estáis tontos o qué?! –les preguntó Remus con la mano en el corazón.

-Anda, Remus. Que solo ha sido una bromita de nada, hombre –le dijo Sirius.

-Hum, ¿qué hora es? –preguntó James.

-Las dos de la tarde –respondió Remus mirando su reloj de muñeca.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamaron los dos amigos a la vez.

-Por favor, no gritéis más –dijo Remus mientras se tapaba los oídos con las manos. –Vuestro grito de antes me ha dejado fatal.

-La cocina debe haber cerrado ya –dijo James con los ojos llorosos.

-Tranquilos. Os hemos traído algo de comer del desayuno. Lo dejamos arriba –dijo Peter.

-¡YUHU! –exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo y se fueron corriendo a su habitación.

-Estando con ellos dos nunca os aburriréis –les dijo Lily cuando James y Sirius se habían ido.

-Eso tenlo por seguro –le contestó Remus. Peter asintió con la cabeza.

El resto del día, el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor se había reunido para repasar las tácticas de ataque y defensa. A pesar de que iban a tener el día de descanso, Andy no iba a permitir que a sus jugadores se le olvidara las tácticas.

Los demás alumnos de Gryffindor estaban muy animados porque tenían ganas de ver un buen partido. Y porque también tenían ganas de ver derrotados a los de Slytherin.

James abrió los ojos poco a poco. Buscó sus gafas y se las colocó. Había tenido un sueño muy raro. Se veía trotando por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Pensó durante unos minutos y se dijo para sí mismo: "Espero que pronto lo consigamos. Sino me voy a volver loco."

-Bueno días, Jimmy.

James se volteó y vio a Sirius vestido con su uniforme de Quidditch.

-Tienes mala cara. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No es nada. Es que he vuelto a tener el sueño de siempre –respondió mientras rebuscaba en su armario su uniforme.

-Ya sé de lo que hablas. Yo sueño a veces con eso. Pero estos días no lo he tenido.

-Pues yo lo tengo todos los días –respondió mientras se ponía el jersey escarlata.

-Quizás es que estás cerca de conseguirlo.

-Ojalá...

(NdH: Ñañi! El uniforme de Quidditch que emplean es el de las películas. Es que me gusta más que solo una túnica escarlata ^-^U )

Bajaron juntos al Gran Comedor. Aún era temprano y prefirieron dejar dormir a sus amigos un poco más. En la Sala Común ya estaban los demás miembros del equipo.

-Vamos. Un desayuno equilibrado es lo mejor para tener fuerzas –dijo Andy mientras pasaba por el hueco de la Dama Gorda.

-¿Qué ha dicho? –le preguntó James en un susurro a Sirius.

-Una de sus teorías sobre la alimentación.

-Ah, vale.

El equipo desayunó rápidamente para ir al campo de Quidditch a ensayar las tácticas que tenían preparadas. Acabaron cuando empezaron a llegar los demás alumnos.

-¡Mucha suerte! –les gritó Remus desde la multitud a sus amigos. Sirius y James le respondieron alzando sus manos.

El día era perfecto. Era soleado y no había ni una nube. El tiempo no era caluroso, sino por el contrario, húmedo. Pero ayudaba a tener un buen partido de Quidditch.

Andy Green llevó a su equipo a un lado.

-Bien. ¿Estáis preparados?

-Mejor que nunca Andy –le dijo James.

-Cazadoras, ¿listas para coger la quaffle y meterla por los aros? –les preguntó entusiasmado Andy mirándolas.

-¡SÍ! –dijeron las tres chicas a la vez.

-Guardián, ¿listo para defender los aros de Gryffindor?

-Como un perro guardián.

James reprimió una risa mientras que Sirius le guiñaba un ojo.

-Yo estoy listo para atacar a las bluggers, ¿y tú, Jonh?

-Igual que tú, Andy.

-¿Buscador? –dijo Andy mirando a James. El resto del equipo también lo miró.

-La snitch será de Gryffindor –respondió muy decidido James.

-Así me gusta. ¡EN MARCHA! –gritó Andy mientras que cogía su escoba y salía al campo. Los demás le siguieron.

-Aquí estaremos bien –dijo Remus desde un asiento que había cogido en las gradas.

-Sí. Me pregunto si tardará en empezar el partido –se preguntó Peter.

-Creo que no. Mira. Ya están saliendo.

Cuando el equipo de Gryffindor salió al campo, las gradas empezaron a gritar.

-_¡Y aquí llega el mejor equipo de Quidditch de todos los tiempos! _

-Por favor, Michael, se imparcial –le dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Michael Smith era un chico de tercer curso de Gryffindor. Era rubio y su pelo estaba muy alborotado. Sus ojos azules siempre estaban alegres.

_-Esta bien profesora. Pero a mí me enseñaron siempre a decir la verdad. Bueno, bueno. No hace falta que me mire así. El equipo de Gryffindor está formado por los golpeadores Jonh Handsome y su capitán, Andy Green. Las tres cazadoras, Shinsen Yukimi, y las hermanas Marielle y Katheryn Soderson. El guardián Sirius Black... Por favor, que alguien contenga a las chicas... Y al magnífico buscador, James Potter. _

Las gradas de Gryffindor, incluso las de Ravenclaw y las de Hufflepuff comenzaron a aplaudir. Por el contrario, Slytherin los comenzó a abuchear.

-Y aquí llega el equipo de Slytherin. Formado por su capitán y guardián, Nick Hurricane. Por los cazadores: Alex Weasel, Paul Coarse y Tamarah Bolton. Los golpeadores: Robbie Scorn y Joe Knock. Y su buscador, Lester Manicdess.

-Bien. Capitanes, daos la mano –ordenó la señora Hooch.

Andy Green y Nick Huracane en vez de darse la mano, parecía que querían rompérsela.

-Montad en vuestras escobas.

Todos se montaron en sus escobas a la vez. James sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba.

-¿Preparados?

-¡Y COMIENZA EL PARTIDO! La señora Hooch lanza la quaffle y la atrapa Yukimi... Esquiva el brazo de Coarse y se la pasa a su compañera Soderson, Katheryn... La cazadora de Slytherin se dirige rápidamente a por la quaffle... ¡Toma ya! Una bludger le da en la cabeza lanzada por Handsome... Soderson se la pasa a su hermana y ésta va directa hacia los aros de Slytherin. ¡Cuidado! Una bludger le ha golpeado y a perdido la quaffle... La quaffle en posesión de Weasel... Se la pasa rápidamente a Coarse... Coarse esquiva una bludger lanzada por Green... ¡Tsk, qué pena! Podría harbele roto la cabeza... Profesora, que estoy bromeando... Bolton recibe la quaffle... Se la pasa a Weasel... Weasel lanza y... ¡BLACK LA PARA! Adoramos a este chico... Snif...

-¡¡BIEN HECHO SIRIUS!! –gritaron a la vez Remus y Peter desde sus lugares.

-¿Están ocupados estos sitios?

Remus y Peter se volvieron a sus espaldas. Lily y su amiga Lady Sportwy estaban de pie detrás de ellos.

-Evans, Sportwy, sentáos.

-Gracias. ¿Cómo va el partido?

-Por ahora 0 a 0 –respondió Remus.

-¿Y la snitch? –preguntó Lady.

-Ni rastro.

-Marielle Soderson tiene la quaffle y va directa a los aros de Slytherin... Lanza la quaffle y golpea en los aros... Bolton va a recogerlo... Ahí viene Yukimi... La recoge y lanza... ¡10 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! La quaffle en posesión de Slytherin... Bolton se la pasa a a Weasel... Una bludger se interpone entre los dos jugadores de Slytherin y pierden la quaffle... La quaffle es recogida por Soderson, Marielle... Buen lanzamiento de Handsome... ¡Ey! Potter se ha lanzado hacia los postes de Gryffindor. Manicdess le sigue de cerca. ¡Ahí está la snitch!... ¡AUS! Una bludger le ha dado en la cabeza al buscador de Gryffindor. Creo que se ha lastimado la nariz... Que alguien aguante a Black. Creo que se va a lanzar contra Knock... La snitch se ha vuelto a perder... La quaffle en posesión de Gryffindor... Katheryn Soderson se la pasa agilmente a Yukimi y ésta a Soderson... ¡OTRO TANTO PARA GRYFFINDOR! Hay que ver lo bien que están compenetradas estas chicas... Hurricane creo que está lanzando pestes contra las cazadoras. Ja ja ja... Bolton tiene la quaffle, se dirige hacia los postes de Gryffindor... Yukimi la sigue de cerca... Coarse se dirige a Yukimi y choca contra ella... Bolton se la pasa a weasel... Weasel ante Black... ¿Qué es eso? Una bludger lanzada por Scorn le da a Black en el estómago... Los aros de Gryffindor desprotegidos... Weasel lanza y... 10 puntos para Slytherin... ¡Me cachis!

-¿Estás bien, Siri? –le preguntó James que se había acercado a su amigo.

-Sí. Sólo me duele un poco el estómago. ¿Y tú qué tal? Te está sangrando la nariz.

-No es nada –respondió mientras se pasaba la mano por la nariz para quitarse la sangre. –Tú tranquilo –le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras ascendía para seguir buscando la snitch.

-Ahí vemos como Potter asciende y se coloca en su sitio... ¡Un momento! Potter se lanza en picado hacia el suelo... Manicdess aún no se ha dado cuenta... ¡Oh, no! Dos bludgers se dirigen hacia Potter... ¡Magnífico! Handsome y Green las repelen... Por cierto, Yukimi acaba de marcar otro tanto para Gryffindor. ¡30 a 10 para Gryffindor! Ahí vemos como Potter se eleva de nuevo y creo que está agitando la mano... Puede ser... ¡SÍ! ¡POTTER HA COGIDO LA SNITCH! ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA!

La señora Hooch tocaba el silbato poniendo fin al partido. Mientras que la multitud empezó a gritar y a aplaudir. Las hermanas Soderson se abrazaban, por su parte, Yukimi, Green y Handsome comenzaron a aplaudir y a silbar emocionados. Sirius se reunió con James para celebrarlo. 

-¡Profesora McGonagall, este año la copa de Quidditch es otra vez de Gryffindor! ¡Ja ja ja ja!

-Chist, calla –le ordenó McGonagall con una sonrisa mientras seguía aplaudiendo emocionada. 

-¡Hemos ganado! ¡Arriba leones! –gritaba una y otra vez Remus desde su asiento. 

Lily y Lady se abrazaron entusiasmadas. Y Peter, con otros alumnos de Gryffindor, agitaban una gran bandera con los colores de Gryffindor. 

-¿Te duele ahora, Potter? 

-¡Aus! Sí. Pero dejaría de dolerme si dejara de tocarme la nariz, señora Pomfrey. 

-La tienes rota. Seguro –le respondió la joven señora Pomfrey. 

El equipo de Gryffindor acabó en la enfermería. Green, Handsome y Katheryn Soderson estaban bien. Por otro lado, Shinsen Yukimi, Marielle Soderson, Sirius y James tuvieron que ser tratados por la señora Pomfrey. Aunque el equipo de Slytherin también tuvo que tener sus propios cuidados. 

-Veamos ahora –dijo la señora Pomfrey mientras untaba una crema en la nariz de James. –Te ponemos está tirita y ya está. Ni se te ocurra quitártelo, Potter. 

-Que no. Que no. 

-Bien, ya podéis iros. 

Todos se fueron hacia la Sala Común de su casa. Mientras llegaban a ella iban comentando el partido muy emocionados. 

-¡Lo habéis hecho de maravilla! ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros! –dijo Andy muy emocionado. 

-Gracias, papi –añadió James. 

Todos se echaron a reír. 

-No. Lo digo en serio. Si seguimos así seremos los campeones este año otra vez. 

Poco a poco, llegaron ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda. 

-¿Contraseña? 

-"Pluma de Fénix". 

Cuando el retrato se apartó varios alumnos de Gryffindor aplaudieron, silbaron y vitorearon a su equipo. Éstos entraron mientras que recibían de los demás felicitaciones. Después de un rato, James y Sirius se apartaron del grupo y se fueron hacia sus dos amigos que estaban en un rincón esperándoles. 

-¡Menudo partido! –les dijo Remus cuando se reunieron. 

-A mí se me ha puesto la piel de gallina –les dijo Peter. 

-No fue nada –dijo Sirius. 

-Cierto. Lo peor a sido los golpes que hemos recibido. A mí me han roto la nariz. A Sirius por poco le rompen varias costillas. Y Shinsen tiene la mano en un cabestrillo. Los de Slytherin son unos bestias. 

-¿Te duele mucho, James? –le preguntó Remus. 

-Ya no tanto como antes. La señora Pomfrey ha hecho que se me alivie el dolor. 

-¡Tranquilos! James es más duro que una roca –le dijo Sirius mientras le pasaba un brazo alrededor del cuello. –Ahora en lo que tenemos que pensar es en la salida de Hogsmeade del próximo sábado. 

-Ahí tienes toda la razón, hermano. 

-Tenemos que quedar con Lily –les recordó Remus. 

-Ya lo sabemos, Remsie. No nos hemos olvidado de ella –le dijo James. 

-Vale. Y ahora si me disculpáis –dijo de repente Remus. –Tengo que acabar un trabajo de Pociones para el lunes. 

-¡Argh! –gritaron a la vez Sirius y James. 

-¿Qué os pasa? 

-¡Yo no he hecho el trabajo de Pociones! –exclamó James. 

-¡Y yo el de Transformaciones! 

Sirius y James se miraron con ojos de complicidad. 

-¡Ah no! No si os ocurra intercambiároslo. 

-Remsie, siempre no nos vas a vigilar. Asi que... –añadió James. 

-Ojos que no ven. Corazón que no siente. 

Dicho esto, Sirius y James se fueron al cuarto de los chicos riendo a carcajadas mientras que Remus los seguía reprochándoles. Peter se unió a ellos para no quedarse a solas. 

**Continuará **

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. No sé si el partido quedó algo confuso -_-U Déjenme algún review diciendo qué les pareció, ¿sí? ^_~ También se admiten sugerencias. 

**En el próximo capítulo: **la visita a Hogsmeade y Halloween. 

Muchas gracias a : 

**Hermione 73 : **me alegro mucho de que te guste ^_^

**Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi: **muchas gracias sis ;___; Sin la info de los tebos el capítulo 3 no se hubiera llevado a cabo... snif... Y muchas gracias por pasarme los capítulo a html. ¡Eres un cielo! Snif T___T

**SAYOONARA EVERYBODY **


	5. Anímate, Amigo

Hello. Aquí una Hikaru Tsukiyono Okita "un tanto triste". Más bien estoy de luto y superando el trauma del 5º libro. Así que me estoy dedicando a seguir con mis fics para pasar el shock que me ha producido Rowling con su quinto libro. 

Este capítulo viene de perlas el título, no creen? _"Anímate, amigo." _¡Argh! Que alguien me anime a mí. Bueno, dejemos las depresiones y lean. 

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y el mundo en el que transcurre la historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo solo para pasar el rato y superar el trauma que esta mujer me ha ocasionado. Pero el personaje de Atenea McGonagall fue creado por Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi. Y los personajes Shinsen Yukimi, Katheryn y Marielle Soderson, Michael Smith, Ken Applegate, Jerry Robin y Jake Jones fueron creados por mí. 

*^*^* 

**Capítulo 5º: Anímate, amigo.**

James cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse. Pasaron unos segundos. De repente sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas. Sus entrañas se retorcían. Y la mente se le quedaba en blanco. Entonces, sintió como caía hacia delante, y caía, caía... Pero antes de chocar contra el suelo, unos brazos le agarraron fuertemente y lo sentaron en el frío suelo. 

-¡Jimmy! ¡Jimmy! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Por favor! ¡Jimmy! 

James abrió los ojos poco a poco. La persona que lo había cogido antes de que chocase contra el suelo fue Sirius. Su amigo tenía en su cara una expresión de miedo. Peter le miraba de pie mientras temblaba. 

-Es... Estoy bien -dijo James suavemente. Miró a su mejor amigo. -Estoy bien Sirius. No me pasa nada. 

-¿Por qué no lo dejamos por hoy? Ya es muy tarde y James no tiene apenas fuerzas -dijo Peter con voz temblorosa. 

-¡Sí tengo fuerzas! -gritó James. Pero en ese momento sintió como la cabeza volvía a darle vueltas sin parar y se apoyo en el hombro de Sirius. Éste lo agarró. 

-Es mejor dejarlo por hoy, Jimmy. Estás muy cansado. Y además, mañana es la salida a Hogsmeade. Tenemos que estar llenos de energías -le dijo Sirius con voz preocupada. James asintió. 

Sirius ayudó a su amigo a ponerse de pie. Peter cogió la capa invisible de su amigo y la tiró por encima de ellos, haciéndoles invisibles. Salieron del aula vacía en la que practicaban y se dirigieron a la Sala Común. 

-¡Buenos días a todos! -dijo Remus alegremente. Hace tres días fue luna llena y "tuvo que ir a ver a su madre enferma" y regresó muy débil. Pero la idea de ir a Hogsmeade lo animaba mucho. Remus se dirigió a la cama de James y lo agitó por el hombro. -¡Vamos, James! ¡Sirius! ¡Peter! ¡Todos arriba! ¡Es hora de ir a desayunar y de ir a Hogsmeade! -gritó Remus saltando sobre la cama de James. 

James a la fuerza se despertó y sonrió al ver que su amigo estaba muy alegre. 

-Veo que estás feliz, Remsie -le dijo James sentándose en su cama. 

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos, vístete! -le dijo Remus mientras que lo empujaba para que saliera de la cama. 

Sirius y Peter también se levantaron y al igual que James empezaron a vestirse. Mientras que Remus les metía mucha prisa. Cuando estuvieron listos bajaron a la Sala Común de su casa. Allí les estaba esperando Lily. Ella los saludó y se fueron juntos al Gran Salón. Se sentaron juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que iban a hacer en Hogsmeade. 

-Tenemos que ir a Honeydukes, ¿eh? -dijo James al grupo. 

-¿Y por qué quieres ir allí, Jimmy? -le preguntó Sirius con ironía. 

-A comprar dulces, por supuesto. 

-Oh, qué sorpresa -dijeron Remus y Sirius a la vez. Después estallaron en carcajadas. Lily también rió. Aquellos muchachos eran muy divertidos. 

-Lily, ¿no se van a enfadar tus amigas si ven que no vas con ellas? -le preguntó Remus. 

-Tranquilos. Ya les he explicado que tenía cierto trato con vosotros y me prometieron ir con vosotros. Claro que no dije nada de la broma de los tebos. Ya que todo Hogwarts piensa que fue un accidente. Y estar con vosotros es todo un honor. Con los mayores bromistas y mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts. 

-¿Mayores bromistas? -dijo Remus atónito. 

-¿Mejores estudiantes? -dijo James sorprendido. 

-Ays, Lily. Que nos sonrojas -dijo Sirius haciendo que se ponía rojo. 

-¿No nos digas que nos conocen así en todo el colegio? -le preguntó James. 

-Sí. ¿No lo sabíais? Ahora mismo soy una chica muy afortunada. 

Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos. ¿A tanto había llegado su fama? 

-En ese caso -dijo James. 

-Lily, eres el miembro especial de Los Merodeadores -dijo Sirius ceremoniosamente. 

-¿Los Merodeadores? -preguntó ella sorprendida. 

-Sí. Así nos llamamos -le dijo Remus. Peter asintió. 

-¡Levantemos nuestros zumos de calabaza por Lily Evans! -dijo James mientras se ponía de pie. 

-¡Por Lily Evans! -gritaron los cuatro amigos. La chica empezó a reír. 

-Ejem. Es todo un honor ser la miembro especial de Los Merodeadores -dijo ella como si estuviera dando un discurso. 

Los cinco estallaron en risas. Todo el comedor los miraron. No se sorprendieron de que esos chicos estuvieran armando escándalo. Lo que sí llamaba la atención es que Lily Evans estuviera con ellos. 

Cuando acabaron de desayunar salieron juntos para ir a Hogsmeade. El día era muy frío y hacía mucho viento. Asi que iban muy abrigados con sus capas y con sus bufandas y guantes. Después de una pequeña caminata con otros alumnos de Hogwarts llegaron a Hogsmeade. 

-¿A dónde vamos primero? -preguntó Peter. 

-¿Podemos ir primero a la oficina de correos? -preguntó Lily. -Es que tengo que recoger varias cartas de mis padres. 

-Claro. No hay problema -dijo James. Se dirigieron a la oficina de correo. 

La oficina de correos era sorprendente. Estaba llena de anaqueles con lechuzas de distintos tipos. Lily se acercó al mostrador mientras que los chicos empezaron a mirar las lechuzas. 

-¡Mirad esa de allí! -señaló James a una que era muy grande y gorda. 

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja! Mira Peter, una prima tuya -dijo Sirius. 

-Oye, no os metáis con mi prima Josefina -dijo Peter muy triste. 

Los tres amigos echaron a reír. Lily se acercó a ellos con varios paquetes en las manos. 

-Qué de paquetes, Lily -le dijo Remus. La chica sonrió mientras que los metía en una mochila que había llevado con ella. 

-¿Tus padres no te envían las cartas y los paquetes por lechuza? -le preguntó James. 

-No. Mi familia entera es muggle. Yo soy la única bruja. Asi que ellos no saben mandar cartas con lechuzas. Pero yo sí les escribo todos los días por vía lechuza. 

-Mi familia también es muggle -dijo Peter. 

-¿Sí? 

-Yo del mundo muggle no me entero de nada -dijo Sirius. 

-Yo tampoco -dijeron Remus y James a la vez. 

-¿Y por qué no os habéis apuntado a las clases de Estudios Muggles? -les preguntó Lily. 

-Yo porque no me interesaba. Y además, en las clases de Adivinación te ríes un montón -dijo James encogiéndose de hombros. Sirius asintió. Él estaba con James en Adivinación. 

-Yo me apunté a Aritmancia porque es muy interesante -dijo Remus. 

-Yo soy el único que se apuntó a Estudios Muggles. Lo hice para poder aprobar. Y de todas formas no se me da bien -dijo Peter con tristeza (NdH: El remate. Muggle y torpe en su propia materia ¬_¬U ). 

-A mí me gusta mucho el mundo mágico. Me parece sorprendente. Pero en el mundo muggle también hay cosas muy interesantes. ¡Teneís que ir alguna vez al cine! Seguro que os lo pasáis en grande -dijo Lily entusiasmada. 

-¿Ciqué? -preguntó James extrañado. 

-Cine. Es un lugar donde se ven películas. 

-¿Pelíkukas? -dijo Sirius sorprendido. 

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja! Películas, Sirius. 

-Es un sitio muy divertido. Yo voy mucho en verano -dijo Peter. 

Salieron de la oficina de correos. Remus, James y Sirius seguían preguntándose qué sería un cine y qué era eso de pelíkukas (NdH: No comment. ^_^U ). 

-En verano podemos ir todos al cine -dijo Lily. 

-¡Genial! Así podremos estudiar más sobre el mundo muggle -dijo Remus. 

-Remsie, ¿por qué te gusta tanto estudiar? -le preguntó James. 

-¿No te parece emocionante? 

-NO. 

-Estoy contigo, Jimmy -añadió Sirius. 

-Mirad. Ahí está Zonko. ¿Queréis entrar? -les preguntó Lily. 

-¡Eso no se pregunta! -dijeron a la vez James y Sirius y salieron corriendo a la tienda. 

-Son un caso perdido -dijo Remus entornado los ojos. Lily rio ante el comentario de Remus. 

Entraron en Zonko, el cual estaba lleno de alumnos de Hogwarts que compraban bromas. James y Sirius compraron varias bombas fetidas, dulces de hipotós y jabón de huevos de rana (NdH: Nunca supe para qué sirve eso del jabón de huevos de rana ·_·U ). Cuando iban a pagar todo aquello vieron apiladas en un rincón varias cajas de bengalas del doctor Filibuster. Se miraron con complicidad y sacaron sus varitas a la vez. 

-¡Black! ¡Potter! 

Los dos amigos se sobresaltaron. Se giraron y vieron a Remus con una expresión de madre que regañaba a sus hijos pequeños. 

-Ni se os ocurra -les dijo muy enfadado. -Hay mucha gente aquí. Y recordad lo que paso el día que llegamos a Hogwarts este año -añadió recordando que su pelo por poco acaba quemado por culpa de una de esas bengalas. 

-Vamos, Remsie. No va pasar nada -dijo Sirius con cara de pena. 

-Eso. 

-Chicos, dejadlo, por favor -dijo Lily. 

-Bueno, vale -dijo James mientras guardaba su varita. Sirius miró a su amigo y se sorprendió. También guardó su varita pero estaba un poco enfadado. 

-Vamos a pagar esto, Siriusin. Y luego nos vamos a Honeydukes -dijo James sonriendo. 

-¡Vale! -dijo Sirius un poco más animado. 

-¿Siriusin? -preguntó Lily. 

-Ja ja ja ja. Es una larga historia. 

-Pues yo no me la sé -dijo Peter triste. 

-Ya os la contaré algún día. 

-Ni que fueras un abuelo -exclamó Lily. 

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja. 

Salieron de Zonko y se fueron a la tienda de dulces de Honeydukes. Una de las favoritas de James. 

-Remsie, saca la cadena y ata a Jimmy -dijo Sirius cuando estaban cerca de Honeydukes. 

-¿La cadena? -preguntó Lily. Estos chicos no dejaban de sorprenderla. 

-Cada vez que James va a esa tienda hay que tenerlo controlado porque sino se come todo -explicó Sirius con una gran sonrisa. Remus se echó a reír. Al igual que Peter. Por su parte, James puso cara de enfadado e ignoró el comentario. -Es broma, Jimmy. Sabes que yo te aprecio. 

-Si me aprecias, cómprame algunos dulces, hermano mayor. 

-No te pases... 

-¿Ein? 

-Es brooooma. A todos los que tú quieras. 

-¡Yuhu! 

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja -rieron Remus, Lily y Peter. 

Entraron a Honeydukes y al igual que Zonko, estaba lleno de alumnos de Hogwarts. James compró todo lo que pudo, hasta que se quedó sin dinero. Sirius compró algunas ranas de chocolate y Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores. Peter también compró varios dulces, pero no tantos como James. Por su parte, Remus compró varias tabletas de chocolate de Honeydukes. Las rellenas de caramelo eran sus favoritas. Y Lily compró varios dulces especiales para sus padres y para su hermana Petunia. 

-¿Tienes una hermana? -le preguntó James mientras pagaban todo lo que habían comprado. 

-Sí. Es tres años mayor que yo. Pero odia todo lo relacionado con la magia. Ni yo misma le caigo bien. 

-¿Y a pesar de que no le caes bien le llevas recuerdos? -le preguntó Sirius. 

-Sí. Porque sigue siendo mi hermana. 

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la amabilidad de Lily. Al terminar de pagar salieron de Honeydukes para ir a otro sitio. 

-¡Brrr! ¡Qué frío! -dijo Peter mientras que se sacudía las manos. 

-¿Por qué no vamos a Las Tres Escobas? -propuso Remus. 

-A mí me parece bien -añadió Sirius. 

Se fueron deprisa a Las Tres Escobas porque en ese momento empezó a llover. Entraron en el establecimiento que era calentito y cogieron un sitio que estaba cerca de la chimenea. 

-Voy a pedir las cervezas de mantequilla, ¿vale? -dijo James mientras dejaba la capa en su silla. 

-Yo te ayudo -dijo Sirius. En pocos minutos habían regresado con las cuatro jarras de cerveza de mantequilla. 

-Mmm. ¡Qué bien sienta! -dijo Remus. 

-Sí. Por cierto, ¿teneís pensado lo que vais a hacer en las vacaciones de invierno? 

-Bueno, yo... -dijo Remus atragantándose con su cerveza de mantequilla. 

-Nos quedamos -dijo James. 

-Sí. Es magnífico eso de tener toda la Sala Común para nosotros solos -dijo Sirius riendo de manera traviesa. 

-Espero que cuando vuelva de las vacaciones de Navidad la Sala Común siga intacta. 

Los cuatro amigos rieron cuando en ese momento entraron todos los alumnos de tercer curso de Gryffindor: Shinsen Yukimi, las hermanas Soderson, Michael Smith, Ken Applegate (un chico muy alto, moreno y de ojos azules oscuros), Jake Jones (un chico gracioso, moreno de pelo de punta y ojos marrones oscuros) y Jerry Robin (pelirrojo claro, ojos rojos y delgado) (NdH: argh! ¡Cuántos personajes! ¡Menudo lio! @_@ ). 

-¡Ey! ¡Hola! -dijo James levantando las manos y llamando la atención del grupo. Los chicos se acercaron. 

-¿Qué tal? -preguntó Michael Smith animado. 

-Muy bien. ¿Por qué no os sentáis? -les propuso Sirius. 

-Vale. Pero antes debemos ir a por las cervezas de mantequilla -dijo Robin mientras que se iba a la barra junto Applegate. Los demás se sentaron con Los Merodeadores. Al poco tiempo se reunieron con el grupo. 

-¿A dónde habéis estado? -les preguntó Sirius a los demás. 

-Acabamos de venir de la Casa de los Gritos. Dicen que hace tres días los fantasmas gritaron mucho. Pensábamos que podíamos verlos -dijo Shinsen. Remus sintió un nudo en el estómago. 

-Claro que la idea fue de Shinsen -añadió Marielle. -Solo a ella se le ocurre semejante cosa. 

-A mí los fantasmas de esa casa me dan mucho miedo -añadió asustada Katheryn. 

Sirius y James miraron a Remus que se había quedado muy callado y tenía una gran tristeza en el rostro. 

-¿Por qué creéis que gritan tanto y después se quedan callados durante un tiempo? -preguntó Michael Smith con curiosidad. 

-Seguramente gritan durante toda una noche, y luego se quedan afónicos y se van en buscas de pastillas para la voz -dijo James como si nada. Miró a Remus y le guiñó un ojo. Éste le sonrió. Por su parte, los demás se echaron a reír perdiendo completamente el hilo de la conversación. En ese momento entraron en Las Tres Escobas Hagrid, la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Flitwick y el profesor Poison. 

-**¡Profesora McGonagall! **-gritaron a la vez Sirius y James. McGonagall se sobresaltó con aquel grito. Se giró y vio a sus alumnos saludándola. Ella se acercó. 

-Vaya. Buen grupo de Gryffindor. Black, Potter, espero que no hayáis hecho una de las suyas -dijo la profesora mientras los miraba sobre sus gafas de montura cuadrada. 

-Por favor, profesora -dijo James dolido. 

-¿Cómo puede pensar eso de nosotros? -añadió Sirius mientras hacía que se recogía una lágrima. 

-Porque llevo cuatro años con vosotros. Nosotros nos vamos a otra mesa. Portáos bien -dijo McGonagall dirigiéndose expresamente a aquel par. Ellos la miraron con cara de angelitos. 

Remus, Sirius, James, Lily y Peter salieron de Las Tres Escobas, separándose del otro grupo que se dirigía a Honeydukes. Por su parte, Los Merodeadores se fueron a una librería, a petición de Remus, para comprar pergaminos y tinta. Cuando llegaron a la tienda se dieron cuenta que James y Sirius no iban con ellos. Remus suspiró. 

-¿Adónde han ido? -le preguntó Lily. 

-A James y a Sirius una papelería les produce "alergia" -dijo Remus, haciendo con los dedos las comillas. -Seguramente habrán ido a la tienda de Quidditch. Ahora vamos a por ellos. 

Remus compró todo lo que necesitaba. Y Lily compró una pluma nueva. Peter por su parte, tiró unos cuantos botes de tinta al suelo y tuvo que pagarlos. Cuando acabaron fueron a la tienda de Quidditch. Y como había dicho Remus, Sirius y James estaban allí mirando una revista de _El Mundo de la Escoba. _Los sacaron a rastras de la tienda y se fueron a Hogwarts. 

Tres días después, Remus andaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con la mirada perdida. Muchos alumnos habían comentado que los fantasmas de la Casa de los Gritos habían gritado otra vez hace poco. Pero Remus sabía que todo eso era una mentira. Él sabía toda la verdad... Por culpa de su problema con la licantropía, Dumbledore tuvo que alentar esos rumores. Pasó al lado de una ventana en la que podía verse el Sauce Boxeador. Si antes se sentía mal, ahora se sentía peor. Aquel árbol también tuvo que ser plantado por su culpa. Se apoyó en la ventana y permaneció un tiempo mirando a los terrenos de Hogwarts... 

-¿Contraseña? 

-"Fuego Rojo" -dijo Remus apenado. (NdH: es lo primero que se me vino a la mente _ ) 

El cuadro se hizo a un lado dejándole paso y entró en la Sala Común. No se detuvo a hablar con nadie. Subió corriendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de los chicos. Abrió la puerta de repente. James y Sirius, que estaban sentados en la cama del primero, escondieron corriendo unas hojas y cogieron sus plumas e hicieron como si leyeran el libro de Transformación. Remus se quedó extrañado por la reacción de sus amigos. 

-¿Qué estáis planeando? -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. 

-¿Nosotros? 

-Nada. 

-Sí, claro. A mí no me engañáis. ¿A quién vais a gastarle la broma? -insistió Remus. 

-Por favor, Remsie. Nos ofendes -dijo Sirius con la cara más dolida que tenía. 

-Solo estábamos haciendo nuestro trabajo de Transformación. 

Remus se encogió de hombros y comenzó a guardar sus libros en su baúl mientras que sacaba otros. Por su parte, James y Sirius le miraron, se miraron y sonrieron... 

-Ya estoy listo, Remus -dijo Peter mientras se unía a su amigo. 

-¿Y vosotros qué? -preguntó Remus mientras miraba a James y Sirius que estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico. 

-Nosotros bajamos ahora -dijo Sirius mientras esperaba que James jugase su turno. 

-¿Seguro que no habéis planeado nada? 

-Seguro, Remsie. Irós, nosotros bajamos ahora. ¡Argh! ¡Menuda jugada! 

-Ja ja ja ja. Supera eso, Siriusin. 

Remus y Peter se encogieron de hombros y bajaron al Gran Comedor. Éste estaba magníficamente decorado. Con calabazas con velas dentro que flotaban, muchos murciélagos vivos que revoloteaban y muchas serpentinas de color naranja. Pater y Remus se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y esperaron a sus otros amigos. 

-¿Qué raro que James deje una cena de Halloween por una partida de ajedrez? -dijo Peter. 

-Sí. Creo que esos traman algo -dijo Remus con el entrecejo fruncido. 

-¿Tú crees? Pero si dijeron que no. 

-Que pocos los conoces, Peter. 

En ese momento entraron al Gran Comedor un grupo de alumnos de Hogwarts de distintas casas. Todos estaban muy asustados. Una prefecta de Gryffindor, Atenea McGonagall (NdH: personaje del fic _Magia Inesperada _de mi sis Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi) se acercó corriendo a la mesa de los profesores. 

-¡Un fantasma! ¡Dice que viene de la Casa de los Gritos! ¡Quiere una pastilla para la tos! -dijo Atenea con voz entrecortada. 

Todos los alumnos se asustaron. Había escuchado en los rumores que los fantasmas de la Casa de los Gritos eran muy violentos. Por otra parte, los profesores estaban desconcertados y sabían que era solo una broma. Remus se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor. 

-Tranquilos, tranquilos. Nosotros nos encargamos de ese fantasma -dijo Dumbledore a todos los alumnos. Éstos se calmaron un poco. 

Remus corría por los oscuros pasillos todo lo rápido que podía. No sabía a donde se había aparecido ese "fantasma" pero tenía que encontrarlo. Giró una esquina y lo encontró de cara. Tenía la cara descompuesta, y de color verde brillante. Alrededor de él había dos luces que se movían de arriba a abajo. 

-Un caramelooooo... Un caramelo para la toooos... Por favooooor... -dijo con voz ronca. 

Remus se cruzó de brazos con el entrecejo fruncido. 

-Ja. Ja. Ja -rió Remus con sarcasmo. -¿Os parece bonito asustar a esos alumnos con eso? -dijo Remus enfadado. 

-Pero, Remsie -dijo Sirius mientras que se quitaba la capa invisible y se dejaba ver con James. De una de las manos de Sirius colgaba la cara horrenda del fantasma, de la otra su varita iluminada. James también tenía su varita iluminada. -Era para animarte. 

-¿Animarme? -repitió Remus. 

-Como andabas muy depre te hemos traído un fantasmita -dijo James sonriendo. -¿Qué te parece? 

Remus sonrió. 

-Sois tontos. Hay otras maneras de animar a alguien -les dijo Remus riendo. James y Sirius rieron entre dientes. 

En ese momento llegaron los profesores Dumbledore y McGonagall. 

-Ya os estáis explicando -dijo la profesora McGonagall poniendo los brazos en las caderas. 

-Queríamos animar un poquito el Halloween. Al fin y al cabo, Halloween es una fiesta de susto, ¿no? -dijo James inocentemente. 

-Y también queríamos animar a nuestro amigo Remus. 

La profesora McGonagall suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. Dumbledore sonrió. 

-Potter, tiene toda la razón. Menudo susto nos habéis dado. Bien, por esto no le quitaremos puntos, porque estamos en Halloween. Ahora, vayamos al Gran Comedor que hay un gran banquete que nos espera. 

Los tres muchachos sonrieron. James se guardó la capa para que no la vieran los profesores. Mientras que Sirius dejaba la careta en un lugar poco visible, para ir luego a por ella. O tal vez no. 

Al entrar al Gran Comedor todos sonrieron al ver al "fantasma". Remus, Sirius y James se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore le puso una mano sobre los hombros de James y le pasó un caramelo. 

-Tome, Potter. Seguro que esto le ayudará a recuperar la voz. 

-Muchas gracias, profesor Dumbledore -dijo James poniendo voz ronca. 

El Gran Comedor estalló en risas. Después de este pequeño incidente, la fiesta transcurrió con normalidad. Los cuatros amigos charlaron, comieron y rieron durante toda la fiesta. 

Continuará... 

*^*^* 

Cada vez que escribo un capítulo nuevo añado personajes nuevos. Un día voy a tener que poner toda la lista para que no os liéis. Porque yo misma me confundo @_@ 

¿Qué le pareció? Ya saben que pueden dejarme un review diciéndome qué les ha parecido. Y también admito propuestas. 

Ya me despido. Cuidasen y que les vaya divino. Y si están depres como una servidora (y como Remus XD) ¡Arriba el ánimo! Que todo sigue y hay que disfrutarlo al máximo. ^-^ 

SAYOONARA EVERYBODY 


	6. Hechos que marcarán un después

Este fic ha debido de coger telarañas. Lo tenía algo abandonado ^_^U (Hikaru comienza a quitarle las telarañas) Pobrecito ·_·U Pobrecita de mí que no veas como deliro XD Sinceramente, este capítulo lo escribí por escribir y no tenía una idea fija. Asi que es un tanto... ejem... dejémoslo...

Lo dividí en dos capítulo pero aún no sé porqué. La verdad es para que no se os haga pesado...

**Disclaimer: **ya saben: los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling. A excepción de Shinsen Yukimi y Michael Smith que son míos. Y Atenea McGonagall que pertenece a Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi. (Si alguien se lo pregunta: Atenea es la hermana pequeña de McGonagall. Para más info lean el fic de mi sis: _Magia Inesperada_)

^*^*^

**Capítulo 6º: Navidad en Hogwarts (1ª parte): Hechos que marcarán un después**

En las tres escobas se reunían personas de las más raras. Ogros, brujas de aspecto aterrador, hombres con grandes jorobas y más personas. Pero también se reunían ese lugar alumnos de Hogwarts. Y en especial, cierto grupo de amigos...

-¡ROSMERTA! ¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS!

La nombrada sonrió ampliamente y saludó con la mano al dúo.

-¿Qué va a ser chicos?

-Lo de siempre -dijo James apoyándose en la barra.

-Hoy estás especialmente guapa, Rosmerta -le dijo Sirius mientras ella preparaba las cervezas de mantequilla.

-Muchas gracias, Sirius. Aquí tenéis.

-Desde luego, si algún día dejas de estar por aquí. Esto se quedará muerto -le dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Vale. Vale. Lo he pillado. ¿Queréis que os lo deje gratis, no? -les dijo Rosmerta arqueando una ceja.

-Pueeees... -dijeron los dos amigos a la vez mientras se miraban.

-Está bien. Pero por ser vosotros.

-¡GRACIAS! -dijeron los dos amigos. Cogieron las cervezas de mantequilla y se fueron a una mesa que estaba al fondo de Las Tres Escobas.

Remus seguía pensando. Cada vez que se acercaba la luna llena se ponía igual. A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado desde que le mordieron, seguía poniéndose igual de triste. Después de todo, ¿quién puede acostumbrarse a ser un...?

-¡REMUS!

El muchacho saltó de su asiento y por poco cae al suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó mirando a sus dos amigos.

-Estabas embobado mirando al frente -dijo James mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué había por allí? -preguntó Sirius mientras miraba hacia donde miró Remus. En esa dirección había una mesa con unas cuantas chicas de Ravenclaw. -¡Uyuyuyyyy! Remsie, ¿interesada en alguna de ellas? -dijo Sirius mientras miraba a su amigo.

-No. Nada de eso -dijo Remus mientras seguía con su bebida.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. Seguro.

Sirius se quedó mirando a su amigo durante unos segundos, pero Remus seguía sin decirle nada.

La Puerta de las Tres Escobas se volvió a abrir, y por ella entraron un grupo de Slytherin. James no se atragantó con su cerveza de mantequilla por muy poco, se escondió debajo de la mesa en la que estaban sentados. Sirius y Remus lo miraron extrañados y luego miraron bajo la mesa. (NdH: Por si no se dan cuenta, Peter no está. Para que vean que me acuerdo de él XD Aunque sea una rata ¬_¬)

-¿Qué pasa, Jimmy?

-¿Por qué te escondes?

-Veréis... Ayer puse cierta poción en la mochila de cierto rubito de Slytherin.

-Deja que averigüemos...

-Lucius Malfoy.

-Exacto.

-¿Y cuál era esa cierta poción?

-La del pelo multicolor...

-¿De verdad? -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Pues sí.

-¿Y te salió bien?

-Pues creo que sí. Porque si te das cuenta ahí están Snape, Crabbe y Goyle pero no hay rastro de Lucius.

-Por esta mueres, James -le dijo Remus con un semblante de preocupación.

-No creas. Solo tengo que sobrevivir hasta mañana. Todos se irán de vacaciones a sus casas. Incluido Lucius.

-Pero Snape no se va.

-Lo sé.

-No tuvimos tanta suerte -dijo Sirius con tristeza.

-¿Qué miraís ahí abajo? -preguntó una voz grave y atontada.

Sirius y Remus se pusieron derechos rápidamente y vieron a Crabbe y Goyle delante de ellos apretando los nudillos.

-Nada.

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

-Sí. Nada.

-Eso. Nada.

-¿Nada?

-Esto... ¿Qué parte de la conversación no entendiste, Goyle? -le preguntó Sirius un poco mosqueado.

-La parte de nada -dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. (NdH: Su cerebro no da para más XD)

-Dios mio... Pero qué... -dijo Sirius pasando su mano por la cara en un gesto de desesperación.

-La verdad, Goyle y Crabbe -dijo Remus tranquilamente mirando a cada uno-, no es de vuestra incumbencia lo que nosotros hagamos.

-¡Remus!

El nombrado se giró para ver a su amigo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué has dicho eso?

-Porque era lo que pensaba -dijo Remus muy serio.

-Cuando te pones deprimido tienes un humor de lobos.

-Nunca mejor dicho -dijo Remus mientras se giraba para plantarle cara a dos gorilas muy enfadados. -¿Y bien? ¿Vais a seguir ahí o tenéis cosas mejor que hacer?

-¿Dónde está Potter? -preguntó Goyle mientras su cara se ponía roja.

-Debajo de la mesa. Pero si piensas que voy a dejar que le hagas algo a mi amigo vas listo -Remus se agachó y cogió de la túnica a James mientras salían de las Tres Escobas. -Por cierto -Remus se giró hacia Goyle y Crabbe-, ¿por qué no os buscáis una vida y dejáis de ser los perritos falderos de Malfoy? -preguntó Remus con sarcasmo mientras salía del lugar arrastrando a un James sorprendido y seguido por un Sirius boquiabierto.

-¿Remus, estás bien? -le preguntó James mirando a su amigo.

Desde que había llegado de Hogsmeade, Remus se había sentado al lado de una de las ventanas a mirar al paisaje, callado y sin mirar a nada más.

-Pis, Jimmy. Remus me está preocupando.

-Y a mí. Pero puede ser porque...

-Sí. Puede ser...

-Remus, ¿quieres hablar?

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Prefieres quedarte solo?

-... Me gustaría que me acompañarías. Pero es imposible...

-Somos tus amigos, Remus. Claro que es posible.

-¿Ah, sí? A no ser que tengáis la solución de acompañarme en las noches de luna llena no será posible.

Sirius y James se miraron y asintieron.

-La tenemos.

Remus miró a sus amigos con una mirada de asombro. Luego sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Sí, claro. ¿Y qué más?

-La tenemos, Remus.

-Lo decimos en serio.

-James. Sirius. Dejadlo, ¿vale?

-¿Ante qué cosa un hombre lobo no atacaría?

-Ante los animales, James. Los hombres lobo tendemos a atacar a los humanos -dijo Remus con un nudo en la garganta.

-Exacto.

Remus se colocó de pie ante sus amigos.

-¿Qué estáis planeando?

-Animagos.

-¡NO! ¿Pero es que acaso os habéis vuelto locos? ¿Eh? ¿Sabéis cuántos riesgos se corre por transformarse en animagos? ¿Lo sabéis? -dijo Remus sobresaltado.

-Sí. Claro que lo sabemos. Pero de todas formas lo vamos a hacer -le dijo James.

-¡Estáis locos!

-Remus, eres nuestro amigo. Por eso lo hacemos. No pensamos dejarte más tiempo solo.

Remus los miró, y se sentó en el suelo. Se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Remus? -preguntó James mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sentó mal la cerveza de mantequilla?

-Gracias...

-¿Ein?

-¿Qué?

-Muchas gracias por ser mis amigos...

-No hay de qué.

-Para qué están los amigos si no es para apoyarse los unos a los otros?

-Esto, ¿chicos?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estamos hablando como cursis.

-James, no digas eso -dijo Sirius mientras hacia un gesto con la mano muy cursi. Remus sonreía mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Ja ja ja ja ja. Y tú eres el más cursi de todos -le dijo James mientras reía.

-¿Yo cursi? ¿Tú no te has visto, a que no?

-Yo estoy con James.

-¿Qué? ¡Remus!

-Eres muy cursi -dijo Remus mientras reía junto a James.

-¿Asi que soy cursi? -dijo Sirius mientras que ponía su típica mirada psicópata. Remus y James callaron inmediatamente.

-Era broma, Siriusin.

Sirius se lanza a sus amigos. Remus y James intentan escapar pero Sirius atrapa a James y como es más pequeño que él lo levanta con facilidad.

-Sirius... Ja ja ja ja... Sirius... No... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Tirarte por la ventana.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Estás de broma, verdad?

-¿Eso crees? -le preguntó Sirius con su mirada más perversa.

-¡Remus! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Mi propio hermano me quiere matar!

-¡Jimmy!

Se lanzó hacia Sirius, pero éste lo esquivó fácilmente, haciendo que cayera al suelo de cara.

-¡Remus! ¡Argh! ¡Ayuda!

-¡Cosquillas, Jimmy!

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso no! ¡Por favor! ¡Sabes que no las soporto! ¡Sirius!

-Por eso mismo, Jimmy.

Sirius tiró a James al suelo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. A James se le fueron todas las fuerzas con las risas. Solo podía reír.

-¡JA JA JA JA JA! ¡PARA! ¡JA JA JA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA! ¡PARA! ¡JA JA JA JA JA!

-¡Nunca!

-¡BASTA! ¡JA JA JA JA!

-Ja ja ja ja -Remus reía mientras contemplaba la escena.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró un desconcertado Peter que al ver todo se quedó asombrado.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó sin entender mientras veía como Sirius seguía haciendo cosquillas a James que estaba tirado en el suelo muerto de risa.

-Pelea entre hermanos -dijo Remus riendo.

-¿Ein?

-¡BASTAAAA! ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA!

Al día siguiente los cuatro amigos bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse con una sala común vacía y tranquila. En ella sólo se encontraban tres personas.

-Hola -saludaron los cuatro amigos a la vez cuando los demás se giraron para verlos.

En unos sillones junto a la chimenea se encontraban Atenea McGonagall (de ojos verdes oscuro y el pelo largo y castaño), Shinsen Yukimi y Michael Smith.

-¿Qué tal? -preguntó James cuando se acercó al grupo.

-Muy bien -saludó Atenea.

-¿Por lo que veo no os vais a casa? -dijo Shinsen.

-No. Hogwarts es más divertido cuando apenas hay gente -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ya es casi la hora de almorzar. Es mejor que vayáis abajo. No habéis desayunado hoy -dijo Michael.

-¿Qué habéis hecho anoche? -les preguntó la prefecta.

-¿Nosotros? -los amigos se miraron. -Nada -respondieron con una sonrisa.

Se despidieron del pequeño grupo y se fueron al Gran Comedor. En él había muy pocos alumnos. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se sentaron y al instante aparecieron unos platos llenos de comida variada.

-¡Qué aproveche! -dijo James mientras comenzaba a comer.

-Qué pocos alumnos se han quedado este año -dijo Remus mientras miraba al Gran Comedor.

-No creas. Más que el año pasado hay. ¡Mira! La prefecta de Ravenclaw -dijo Sirius mientras sonreía.

-¡Oh, no! ¿Una de tus novias?

-Puede ser.

-James, Sirius se nos va en Navidad con la chica de Ravenclaw.

-¿Y te sorprende? -preguntó James con una mueca graciosa.

-¿Cuántas novias ha tenido Sirius desde que llegamos a Hogwarts? -preguntó Peter mientras miraba como Sirius le lanzaba miradas a la Ravenclaw.

-Pues... -James comenzó a contar con los dedos. -55.

-¿Qué? -Remus por poco se atragantó con su zumo de calabaza.

-¿Tantas? -preguntó Peter asombrado.

-¿Tantas? Sirius, ¿te parece mucho 55 novias?

-No. Pocas -respondió mientras guiñaba a la chica.

-¿Veis?

-Sirius, El Don Juan de Hogwarts -dijo Remus poniéndose teatral.

-Esto se lo contaré a mis hijos -dijo James riendo.

-¿Hijos? -Sirius se volteó hacia su amigo olvidando a la chica. -¿Vas a tener hijos? -preguntó asombrado.

-Sí. Eso pienso. Me gustaría ser papá. ¿Me ves como papi, Remsie?

-Sinceramente. No, James -dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-¿Hijos de Lily? -preguntó Sirius. James al escuchar la pregunta se puso rojo como un tomate.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no sé! Solo sé que quiero casarme y tener hijos -dijo James nervioso.

-¿Puedo ser el padrino de tus hijos? -preguntó Sirius emocionado.

-¿De todos? Yo pensaba poner de padrino también a Remus y a Peter.

-Bueno, vale. ¿Pero yo soy el padrino de tu primogénito? -preguntó Sirius.

-Como quieras -dijo James riendo.

-¡Bien! ¡Me lo prometes! ¿Eh? ¡Que esto no se me olvida! ¡Soy padrino del hijo de James! -gritó Sirius mientras se ponía de pie. Los pocos alumnos que quedaban se giraron para verle.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! -rió James.

-Por cierto, James. ¿Y sabes ya algún nombre? Si ya estás tan decidido a tener hijos tendrás pensado por los menos algún nombre.

-Sí. Harry.

-Harry -repitió Remus.

-¡Vale! ¡Yo soy el padrino de Harry James Potter!

-¿Ein? ¿Ya le has puesto el segundo nombre? -le preguntó James a su amigo.

-Normalmente los segundos nombres de los hijos son los nombres de los padres -dijo Sirius como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Mi segundo nombre proviene de mi tio -dijo Peter.

-El mio de mi abuelo.

-Igual que el mio -dijo James. -Por eso le pongo Harry a mi hijo.

-Es cierto. Tú te llamas James Harry Potter. Ja ja ja.

-¿Crees que debo pensar otro nombre? -preguntó James mientras se llevaba un trozo de pastel de carne a la boca.

-Si a ti te gusta está bien. Además, el nombre de Harry me suena bien.

-Gracias, tío Remus.

-James.

-¿Sí, Peter?

-Es mejor que detengas a Sirius.

Remus y James miraron a Sirius que estaba andando por todas las mesas diciendo que iba ser el padrino de Harry James Potter.

-Pero si todavía no ha nacido -dijo Remus.

-¿Y? Es Sirius.

Por la tarde, los cuatro amigos salieron a las afueras de Hogwarts para jugar en una batalla de bolas de nieve, con Shinsen y Michael. Por un lado se colocaron Sirius, James y Michael. Por otro, Remus, Peter y Shinsen. Cada grupo se creó su propio fuerte y empezaron a jugar. Pasaron una tarde muy entretenida. Pero al rato, Michael y Shinsen se marcharon a hacer unos trabajos de Navidad. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se sentaron cerca del lago.

-Esta noche es luna llena -dijo James mirando al cielo.

-Sí -dijo Remus con la cabeza baja.

-¿A qué hora debes reunirte con la señora Pomfrey? -le preguntó Sirius.

-A las 8. Aún queda más de media hora.

-¿Quieres entrar dentro?

-No, James.

-Pues, no es por no contradecirte, Remsie. Pero es que tengo el trasero congelado.

-Idem.

-Idem de lo mismo.

-Ja ja ja. Bueno, vayamos a la Sala Común. Al menos allí estaremos calientes.

-Mi trasero te lo agradece, Remsie.

-Y el trasero del fantástico Sirius también.

-¡No fastidies! -dijo James mientras reía. Se tuvo que aguantar en Remus que también reía.

-¿Qué pasa? Peter, ¿A que tú piensas que mi trasero es fantástico? (NdH: Yo sí lo pienso *_* )

-Sirius, no soy el más indicado para decir eso.

-¿Por? ¿No sabes de traseros?

-Soy chico, Sirius -dijo Peter.

-Ah, vale.

Remus y James andaban delante de ellos riéndose a carcajadas.

Remus no pasó la noche con los demás. Un cuarto de hora antes de que fueran las ocho se había a la enfermería. Pasaría la noche en otro lugar...

-¿Dónde está Remus? -preguntó Atenea a James, Sirius y Peter que estaban haciendo los deberes en una mesa. Aunque en realidad, jugaban a una partida al snap explosivo. Los deberes habían quedado olvidados.

-No se encontraba bien -dijo James mientras cogía una carta de la baraja.

-¿No? ¿Qué tiene?

-Le sentó mal el almuerzo -dijo Sirius soltando una carta.

-¿Está en la enfermería?

-Sí. La señora Pomfrey le dijo que debía pasar allá la noche -dijo Peter mientras que cogía la carta que había lanzado Sirius.

-Voy a verle.

-¡NO! -gritaron los tres. Atenea se giró.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que...

-Verás...

-No puedes...

-¿Por qué?

-Necesita...

-Descansar...

-Reposo absoluto...

-Ah. Vale.

Los tres amigos suspiraron aliviados. Atenea subió a su cuarto.

-Menudo grito. Ni que fuera un crimen ir a ver a Lupin -dijo Michael que estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la chimenea.

-Jaque mate.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez, Shinsen?

-Ja ja ja. Juegas muy mal, Smith.

-No me llames Smith.

-Vale, Smith.

-Jops.

-Ja ja ja ja. Qué bien os lleváis -dijo James.

-Ya ves -dijo Shinsen encongiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y vosotros por qué no habéis ido en Navidad a casa? -preguntó Sirius.

-Mi padre es auror. Y ahora mismo está muy ocupado con esos asuntillos de auror -dijo Shinsen mientras ponía las piezas en su sitio.

-Mis padres son escritores en _El Profeta. _Mamá escribe sobre la moda y papá sobre Quidditch. Ahora mismo están en Francia y en América cada uno haciendo sus reportajes.

-¿Tu padre es el que escribe los reportajes de Quidditch? -preguntó James asombrado.

-Sí.

-Pues dale mis felicitaciones de mi parte. Sus artículos son estupendos.

-Cuando Jimmy escucha algo sobre Quiddicht se vuelve loco.

-Al igual que tú, Sirius.

-¿Eing?

-A mí volar en escoba se me da muy mal.

-Ya lo sabemos, Peter -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. -Nos lo demostraste en primer año.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Shinsen.

-Cuando se subió a la escoba no la manejó bien y empezó a volar hacia atrás. Se estrelló contra el muro del castillo.

-¡Auch! Eso tuvo que doler -dijo Michael con una mueca de dolor.

-Sí, mucho. Pasé una semana en la enfermería.

-Pobre. Yo me voy ya -dijo Shinsen mientras se ponía de pie. -Ya tengo sueño. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Shinsen subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de las chicas. Después de que ella se fuera, Michael recogió el ajedrez mágico y también se marchó a dormir.

-¿Creeis que esos dos tienen algo? -preguntó Peter cuando Michael se hubo marchado.

-No sé -dijo James encongiéndose de hombros.

-Por la parte de él creo que sí. Por la parte de ella no.

-¿Eing? Sirius, ¿no me digas que tú sabes lo que hay entre ellos? -le preguntó James.

-Bueno, Shinsen es una chica simpática y...

-¿Otra de tus novias?

-Casi.

-Cada día me sorprendes más.

-Soy sorprendente, Jimmy.

-Otra anécdota más que contar a Harry.

-¡Sí, al pequeño Harry! -dijo Sirius entusiasmado.

-Cuando nazca de verdad, Sirius monta una fiesta -dijo Peter.

-No lo dudes. ¿Nos vamos a dormir? -propuso James mirando su reloj. -Ya es un poco tarde.

Los tres subieron a su cuarto para descansar. Al día siguiente irían a visitar a Remus a la enfermería.

-¡Buenos días, Remsie!

-Hola, chicos. ¿qué tal?

-Muy bien. ¿Y tú qué tal? -le preguntó James.

-Mejor que otras veces.

-Qué bien. ¿La señora Pomfrey ya te deja salir? -le preguntó Sirius.

-Sí. Pero os estaba esperando.

-Claaaro. Somos tu escolta -dijo James con una risa arrogante típica de Sirius.

-James. No me imites -le reprochó Sirius.

-¿Qué dices? El gran Sirius es único.

-¡James!

-Tranquilos. Tranquilos -los calmó Remus colocándose en medio de ellos.

Todos juntos fueron al Gran Comedor para que Remus comiera algo. Ya que estaba muy débil y cansado, no se quedaron mucho tiempo (James metió algunos bollos dentro de su túnica) y regresaron a la Sala Común.

Cuando llegaron, solo estaba Atenea. Que al ver a Remus se puso un poco nerviosa.

-Hola, Lupin.

-Hola, Atenea.

-Qu... ¿Qué tal? Tus amigos me dijeron que la cena de anoche no te sentó nada bien.

-Estoooo... No. Me dolía el estómago.

-Ven, Jimmy. Dejemos a la parejita -le dijo Sirius agarrándole del brazo y llevándole a un rincón cerca de la chimenea.

-¿Parejita? -le preguntó Peter a Sirius.

-¿No os dais cuenta? A Atenea le gusta Remsie.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó James mientras que se llevaba un bollo de crema a la boca.

-Sí. Aunque no me sorprendo si tú no te das cuenta, Jimmy. Le gustas a muchas chicas y tú no te das por aludido.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

-¡Por supuesto! Incluso tienes un club de fans.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritó James en medio de la Sala Común. -Me estás tomando el pelo. ¿A que sí?

-No, Jimmy. Te digo la verdad. ¿A que tengo razón, Pity? (NdH: Ahora que lo pienso, el apodo de Pity me suena a pajarito. Piiiiiity, pity, pity... XD )

-Sí. Muchas de esas chicas me preguntan todos los días por ti.

-No me lo creo -dijo James que estaba poniéndose rojo.

-Ja ja ja ja ja. Pero eso es normal, Jimmy. Tienes un encanto que las cautiva a todas -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya vale, Sirius! -dijo James que estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Ja ja ja ja ja. Tranquilo, hermanito. Bueno -dijo Sirius mientras se ponía de pie- voy a mirar los regalos.

-¿No me digas que aún no has comprado los regalos a tus familiares? -le preguntó Peter.

-Por supuesto que sí. Lo que voy a mirar son los regalos de mi futuro ahijado -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa cariñosa. James casi se atraganta con un bollo.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Voy a mirar los regalos para el pequeño Harry.

-¡Pero aún no ha nacido, Sirius!

-¿Y qué? Mejor prevenir que curar -dijo Sirius y se largó corriendo.

-Sirius se ha emocionado con la idea de ser padrino -dijo Peter.

-Demasiado -dijo James con una sonrisa. -Si está así ahora, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondrá cuando nazca de verdad.

Continuará...

^*^*^

Cada vez recibo menos reviews T^T Snif... Me voy a poner depre... En fin... Dejenme alguno, ¿sí? Sean bueno con esta perrita T^T

Por cierto, que me ha dado la vena de hacer propaganda y se lo voy a hacer al fic de Sorita, _Magia Inesperada. _Que es muy bueno y entretenido ^-^ dire: 

Y ya que estamos. Tengo otro fic, _Una Vida con una oportunidad. _Es de un mundo alterno en Harry Potter. Dire: 

Ô_ô Estoy mal, ¿a que sí?

Bueno, ya me las piro...

_CHEERIO~~~~~~!!!_


	7. Regalos que acaban en citas

Hola otra vez. ¿Cómo están? Me cambié el nick, ahora soy Nymphadora Tonks ^_^ Es que desde que ví este personaje en el 5º libro me sentí identificada con ella ^o^ 

Lamento el retraso, pero es que el capítulo 9 de este fic me ha tenido ocupada. Además de que he escrito otro. I'm Sorry @_@ 

**Disclaimer: **pues como los anteriores. Que esto ya cansa una de tanto repetir XD 

*^*^* 

**Capítulo 7º: Navidad en Hogwarts (2ª parte): Regalos que acaban en citas**

-Esto... No... Esto tampoco. Esto sí me gusta... 

-¿Qué haces Sirius? -le preguntó James mirando sobre su hombro. 

-Escojo ropa. 

-Oh, para ti. Qué raro -dijo James con sarcasmo. Miró la revista que tenía su amigo en las manos y se sorprendió. Toda la ropa era de bebés. -Sirius... 

-¿Sí? 

-Es ropa de bebé... 

-Ya lo sé, Jimmy. 

-¿Tu madre va a tener un bebé? 

-No. 

-¿Tu hermana? 

-Tampoco. 

-¿Tu hermano? 

-Nanai. 

-¿Entonces? 

Sirius se giró a su amigo con los ojos brillantes y con una gran sonrisa. 

-¡Para Harry! 

James calló al suelo de cabeza. 

-¡James! -Peter se acercó corriendo a socorrer a su amigo. 

-Jimmy, tampoco es para tanto. 

-¡James! ¡Arriba! ¡James no te mueras! -dijo Peter llorando mientras agitaba a James. El muchacho de pelo revuelto levantó la cara del suelo. 

-Sirius... Ya creo que te pasas... 

-¿Que me paso? 

-¡Sí! 

-Exageras... 

-¿Qué exagero dice? -gritó James sobresaltado. 

-Tranquilo, James -le dijo Peter. 

-Me das dolor de cabeza, Sirius. 

-Normal. Te acabas de caer al suelo. 

James giró los ojos y regresó a su cama a seguir leyendo el libro que había dejado. Por su parte, Peter se quedó mirándolo para que no volviera a caerse. Entonces, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Remus. 

-¡Eys, Remsie! -dijo James cuando lo vio entrar. 

-¿Qué tal con tu novia? 

-¿Novia? -Remus se puso colorado de repente. -No sé de qué me hablas, Sirius. 

-No te hagas el inocente, Remus -le dijo Sirius mientras le colocaba un brazo alrededor del cuello (NdH: No es para ahorcarlo XD ). -Te llevaste toda la tarde hablando con Atenea. ¿Seguro que no te gusta? 

-Cl... Claro que no... 

-Te has puesto nervioso, Remsie -dijo James que estaba sentado en su cama junto a Peter. 

-Por favor -dijo Sirius con sorna. -Mi intuición nunca falla. Y digas lo que digas, te gustaaaa... 

-¡Sirius, ya basta! -dijo Remus muy colorado y se acostó en su cama cerrando las cortinas. 

-Le gustá -le dijo Sirius a James por lo bajo. James y Peter soltaron una risita. 

-¡A levantarse todos! ¡Es Navidad! -gritó James. 

-Aún es muy temprano, James -dijo Remus adormilado. 

-¿Temprano? ¡De ninguna manera! -dijo James descorriendo las cortinas de la cama de su amigo. 

-Vaya. Mi hermano Paul me ha hecho un buen regalo -dijo Sirius mientras cogía un pesado regalo que había delante de su cama. Peter también se había levantado para ver los regalos. 

-Vamos, Remsie. Vas a ser el único que no va mirar los regalos de Navidad? 

-Déjame dormir un ratito más. 

James suspiró. Agarró las mantas de la cama de Remus y tiró de ellas. Éste tembló al sentir el frío de la mañana. 

-¡Levántate! -Y entonces James se tiró encima de su amigo. 

-¡Auch! Bueno, bueno... Ya voy. 

-Soy único para despertar a la gente -dijo James orgulloso. 

-Normal. Eres un pesado -dijo Sirius. -¡Argh! -exclamó al ver el regalo que le había mandado su hermano mayor. -¡¿Un diccionario del Mundo Mágico?! ¡Pauuuul! 

-Ja ja ja ja. Yo creo que eso es un regalo idóneo para Remus -dijo James mientras iba hacia sus regalos. 

-Cierto. ¿Lo quieres, Remsie? 

-Sirius, eso es un regalo que te ha hecho tu hermano con todo su cariño. No puedes dárselo a nadie. 

-¿Con todo su cariño? ¡Si trabaja en una tienda de libros! 

James se echó a reír. 

-Pues... No sé... A lo mejor te puede ser útil más adelante -le respondió Remus como último recurso. 

-Más vale. Sino, irá directo a la chimenea de la Sala Común. 

-Veamos que me ha regalado mi padre... -dijo James mientras desenvolvía un gran paquete. -¿Un baúl? 

-Yo me quejo de mi hermano. Pero tu padre tampoco se queda corto -dijo Sirius mientras desenvolvía otro regalo. 

-A lo mejor el regalo está dentro -dijo Peter que comía unas magdalenas que le había mandado su abuela. 

James abrió aquel hermoso baúl y se sorprendió con su contenido. Había ropa de sobra para un año entero. 

-¡Caray! 

-¡Tu padre es un cielo! -dijo Sirius acercándose al baúl corriendo. -Lo que daría yo para que me regalaran algo así. 

-Qué raro que me regale ropa. Como se nota que le ha pedido a mi madre que me compre el regalo en vez de él. Bueno -dijo James mientras cogía otro regalo- a ver de quién es este. _"De tu hermano mayor con todo su cariño." _

-James, yo creía que eras hijo único -dijo Peter. 

-Y lo soy. Este regalo es de Sirius. 

-Espero que te guste, hermanito. 

James desenvolvió el regalo que era una capa negra muy elegante. 

-Más ropa... -dijo James. 

-¡Eys! Que esa capa no es cualquier capa. Es igual a mi favorita. Ahora tenemos dos iguales -dijo Sirius mientras sacaba la suya del armario y se la colocaba. 

-Qué gran honor, Gran Sirius -dijo James mientras él se colocaba la suya. -Ahora sí que van a pensar que somos hermanos. 

-Pues mucho mejor. 

-Gracias, Sirius. 

-No hay de qué -dijo Sirius mientras agarraba a James del cuello y empezó a despeinarle el pelo (NdH: Aunque dudo que se despeine más de lo que está Ô.o) 

Remus contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa, mientras desenvolvía un regalo, que resultó ser una figurita de un lobo echa de barro. 

-¿De quién es, Remus? -preguntó Peter que se colocaba alrededor del cuello una bufanda. 

-De mi hermano Tobias. 

-El pequeño Tobi -dijo Sirius. 

-¿Ahora tiene 4 años, no Remus? 

-Sí, James -respondió Remus. Dejó la figurita en la mesita de noche. 

-¡Un regalo de James! Muchas gracias -dijo Peter entre lágrimas. 

-No hay de qué. Espero que te guste. 

Peter desenvolvió el regalo de su amigo con manos temblorosas, el cual era un libro que se llamaba: _"Hechizos para los magos torpes y despistados". _

-Ja ja ja ja ja. Hecho a tu medida, Pity -dijo Sirius. 

-Muchas gracias, James. Espero que con esto deje de ser menos torpe. 

-Yo voy a abrir el regalo de Remsie -dijo Sirius mientras quitaba el envoltorio a un regalo. -¡Qué! Otro libro... Snif... 

-Eys. Es un libro sobre constelaciones. Y además, muy bueno -dijo Remus algo molesto. 

-No es que desprecie tu regalo, amigo. Pero sabes que yo y los libros no compenetramos muy bien -dijo Sirius abriendo el libro y hojeándolo. -¡Ein! ¡Sirio! ¡Mi estrella! ¡Ahora sí me gusta! ¡Gracias, Remsie! 

-Eres un caso, Sirius... 

-A mí también me has regalado un libro? -preguntó James. 

-Pues... 

James abrió el regalo de Remus que era un pequeño maletín con herramientas necesarias para cuidar una escoba. (NdH: sí, como el que le regalo Hermione a Harry. Es que no iba a poner otro libro, ¿no? XD) 

-Uouh! Muchísimas Gracias, Remsie. 

-De nada, Jimmy. 

-Jops. Yo también quiero una de eso -dijo Sirius. 

-Pues compra. 

-Ja. Ja. Ja. 

-James, gracias por la maleta nueva -dijo Remus que había desenvuelto el regalo de su amigo. Era una maleta muy elegante y bonita. 

-No hay de qué. 

-Dentro está mi regalo -dijo Sirius. 

Remus se percató de que la maleta pesaba un poco. La abrió y dentro había varias tabletas del chocolate preferido de Remus. 

-¡Chocolate, Remsie! 

-¿Por qué pensáis que me gusta el chocolate? 

-Porque el primer día que te vimos en el Expreso de Hogwarts estabas comiéndote solito una gran tableta de chocolate -dijo James. 

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja. Muchas gracias, chicos. 

-¡De naaaada! -dijeron a la vez los amigos. 

Pasaron la mañana abriendo regalos. James recibió de Peter una pequeña bola de cristal que se iluminaba cuando se le pedía. Sirius recibió de sus padres una paga extra. De su hermana, Susan, una bufanda y unos guantes hechos por ella. Y de Peter, muchas bombas fétidas. Remus recibió de sus padres una túnica verde oscura muy bonita y varios dulces caseros. Y de Peter, más chocolates. (NdH: Remus va a pillar un empacho XD ) Por su parte, Peter recibió de su casa varios dulces y una bufanda. Sirius le regaló una Recordadora (NdH: como la de Neville. Me faltan ideas ú_ù) y Remus le regaló una elegante pluma de halcón. 

A la hora del almuerzo, todos se sentaron en una misma mesa, con los profesores. Los cuatro amigos se sentaron cerca de los profesores, porque Dumbledore en Navidad era terriblemente gracioso (NdH: Claro, con unas cuantas copitas de más... XD ). Snape, por el contrario, se sentó apartado de los demás. Intentaba evitar a esos cuatro peligros. El almuerzo de Navidad fue muy agradable. Y regresaron a la Sala Común con el estómago lleno. 

Cuando llegaron a ella, la lechuza de James, _Distrustalon_, estaba allí con un paquete atado a una pata. James se apresuró a quitárselo, y le ofreció un dulce que había cogido del almuerzo. 

-¿De quién es, Jimmy? -preguntó Sirius sentándose en un sillón. _Distrustalon _se subió a su cabeza. -¡Eys! Jimmy, quítame a tu lechuza. 

-Ja ja ja ja. Eso significa que le gustas, Sirius -James desenvolvió el regalo rápidamente. Era una tarta de chocolate, tenía dibujada con chocolate blanco una _snitch. _(NdH: Argh! Qué bueno *¬*) 

-¿De quién es? -preguntó Peter. 

-Es de -Remus recogió la tarjeta que había caído del suelo. Rió cuando la leyó. 

-¿Qué? ¿Quién me lo ha mandado? 

_"Para James. _

_Espero que no sea muy precipitado. Distrustalon apareció en mi casa. Creo que quería que te mandase un regalo. Cómo las tiendas muggles ya estaban cerradas tuve que hacerte una tarta. Espero que pases una Feliz Navidad. _

_Con cariño, Lily Evans." _

Sirius se echó a reír con ganas. James mientras tanto se puso colorado. 

-Hay que reconocer que Evans cocina muy bien -dijo Remus observando la tarta. 

-Sí. Tiene buena pinta -dijo Peter que se comía la tarta con los ojos. 

-Sí... Bueno ¿¡Y tú de qué te ríes tanto!? -le gritó James a Sirius. 

-Es que... Ja ja ja ja ja ja. Has tenido que ver tu cara cuando Remus ha leído la tarjeta. Ja ja ja ja. 

-¿Qué le pasaba a mi cara? 

-Tenías cara de tonto enamorado -dijo Sirius antes de estallar en carcajadas. Remus y Peter también rieron. James respiró profundamente un par de veces. Luego se fue subiendo las escaleras. 

-¿Adónde vas, Jimmy? 

-A comerme la tarta YO solo. Ahora no pienso daros. 

-¿Qué? ¡Jimmy, no seas malo! 

-¡Ja! Ahora os aguantáis. 

Sirius, Remus y Peter echaron a correr detrás de su amigo, mientras que este seguía subiendo las escaleras. 

-Ahora tengo una duda -dijo James mientras comía un otro de pastel. 

-¿Cuál, Jimmy? 

-¿qué le regalo yo a Lily. 

-No es necesario que le devuelvas el regalo -le dijo Remus. 

-Ya lo sé. Pero me siento mal. Ella me ha regalado y yo no le regalo nada. 

-Bueno, el problema sería que no puedes comprarle nada hasta que comience el siguiente trimestre. 

-Y también tengo el problema de que no sé qué regalarle. No sé cuáles son sus gustos. 

-Escríbele una carta y pregúntale qué quiere como regalo. 

-¡Buena idea! 

James cogió un pergamino y escribió en él. Se lo entregó a _Distrustalon _(que se había quedado a comer también pastel) y éste salió volando de inmediato. 

-A lo mejor te pide un anillo -le dijo Sirius. 

-¿Un anillo? -preguntó James mientras cerraba la ventana por la que había salido su lechuza. 

-Sí. Un anillo de compromiso -dijo Sirius por lo bajo para que solo le oyeran Remus y Peter. Éstos dos rieron. 

Al atardecer, _Distrustalon _regresó con la respuesta de Lily. James abrió la carta y leyó: 

_James, no es necesario que me regales nada. Pero sí me gustaría pedirte una cosa... _

_¿Querrías acompañarme en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade? _

_Tú y yo solos. _

_No es que sea nada en especial. Pero me gustaría hablar más contigo y eso... _

_¿Lo harías? _

_Me harías muy feliz. _

_Adios. _

_PD: Mándale saludos a Sirius, Remus y Peter. _

Cuando James acabó de leer miró a sus amigos. Sirius estaba boquiabierto. 

-¿Qué te pasa? 

-¿Es que acaso no sabes qué te ha pedido Lily? 

-¿Eh? 

-¡¡UNA CITA!! 

Continuará... 

*^*^* 

Sinceramente, no intenten buscarle sentido a este capítulo. Empecé a escribir y esto fue lo que me salió ^_^U Intenté acabarlo con un final emocionante... Y mirad como acaba... 

Muchas gracias a Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi (esto se llama enchufe y lo demás son tonterias XD) y a Cygni. Al menos sé que vale la pena seguir subiendo el fic T^T snif... 

Bueno, hasta otra. Nos vemos... ^o^ 

_SAYOONARA EVERYBODY!!!!_


	8. Un amor a los cuatro vientos

Hello!! Ya estoy con otro capítulo. Y esta vez es la cita de James y Lily. Espero que les guste ^^ 

**Disclaimer: **como en los capítulos anteriores. Je je je je 

*^*^*

**Capítulo 8º: Un amor a los cuatro vientos **

Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron a su fin. Y tres días antes de que las clases empezasen la mayoría de los alumnos llegaron a Hogwarts. Lily llegó especialmente nerviosa. Le había pedido a James una cita. Bueno, no... No era una cita. ¿O sí? Lily meneó la cabeza para sacar esa idea de la mente. 

-¿Te encuentras bien, Lily? 

-¡Liza! -gritó cuando vio a su amiga al lado suya. -No. No me pasa nada. 

-¿Estás segura? Estás colorada -le dijo Galy. 

-Que sí. Que sí. No me pasa nada. 

Las cuatro chicas de Gryffindor fueron a su sala común. Lily estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Qué le diría a James cuando lo viese? ¿Aceptaría él? ¿Y si no? 

-Lily. De verdad. ¿No estás enferma? -le preguntó esta vez Lady. 

-¡Argh! ¡Que no! ¡Que no! 

Las chicas pasaron por la entrada de la Señora Gorda. La Sala Común de Gyffindor había vuelto a tener su especial escándalo. Lily buscó entre toda la multitud a James. Lo encontró en un rincón con sus amigos. 

-Ey, Jimmy. Lily -dijo Sirius mientras señalaba con la cabeza la entrada de la Sala Común. 

James se giró y la vio allí de pie. Estaba levemente sonrojada y lo miraba. 

-Bueno, voy a hablar con ella. 

-¿Para acordar el día y hora de la cita? 

-No. Es. Una. Cita. Sirius -le dijo James mientras acercaba su cara a la de su amigo. 

-Bueeeno. Cómo tú digas. 

James se levantó y fue hacia Lily. 

-_"Viene hacia aquí. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?" _-pensó Lily nerviosa.

-Hola, Lily -le saludó James. 

-Ho... Hola... 

-¿Os importa? Tengo que hablar a solas con Lily -dijo James a las amigas de Lily. 

-Para nada, Potter. Hasta luego, Lily -se despidió Lady. 

-Hasta luego -se despidió Lily. 

-¿Salimos fuera? -le propuso James. 

-S... Sí... 

Los dos juntos salieron por el agujero del retrato de la Señora Gorda. Desde un rincón, Sirius, Remus y Peter observaron la escena. 

-¿Vosotros qué pensáis? -preguntó Sirius a sus amigos. 

-Acaban juntos. 

-Pareja. 

-Ja ja ja ja. Tendremos que preparar las invitaciones de boda. 

-¡Sirius! ¡No te pases! 

-Ja ja ja ja ja. 

Pasearon por los pasillos de Hogwarts, hasta llegar al vestíbulo y salir a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Andaban al lado el uno del otro. Lily iba muy nerviosa. Mientras que James iba muy tranquilo. Solo iba a ser un salida y nada más. Además, Lily no le gustaba. ¿O sí? James meneó la cabeza intentando sacar esa idea de su cabeza. 

-Esto, Lily... 

La chica pelirroja se giró a James. Al ver sus ojos azules tan profundos se puso colorada y evitó mirarlo a los ojos. Para que él no se diese cuenta de su sonrojo. 

-¿Sí? 

-Bueno... Sobre lo de ir juntos a Hogsmeade -Lily asintió con la cabeza. -Vale. Me encantaría ir contigo a Hogsmeade. 

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Lily emocionada. 

-Sí. 

-¡Gracias! -Lily se lanzó a los brazos de James y lo abrazó. James sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente y como su cara se acaloraba. Lily lo soltó. Tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara. -¡Muchas gracias! 

-No... No hay... No hay de qué... -sin saber cómo, James estaba nervioso y se sentía extraño. 

Regresaron juntos al castillos de Hogwarts. Andando por los pasillos, James comenzó a pensar: 

-_"¿Pero por qué me he puesto así? He temblado... Me ha entrado una calor horrible... Y además me he puesto nervioso... ¿No será que me gusta...? ... ¡NO! ¿Cómo va a gustarme? ¡Es Lily! ... ¿Y qué tiene que ver que sea Lily? ... Pues que es Lily ... ¿Y? ... ¡Jops! ... ¿Entonces, me gusta o no me gusta? ... ¡Argh! ¡No sé! _

-Potter. Evans. 

Los dos se giraron a la vez, y se encontraron cara a cara con McGonagall. 

-¿Alguno de los dos me puede ayudar con estos libros? 

-Lo haré yo, James. Tú puedes volver a la Sala Común. 

-No, Lily. La ayudaré yo. 

-Mejor no, James. Estás algo colorado. ¿Tienes fiebre? 

-¿Qué? 

-La señorita Evans tiene razón, Potter. Usted está algo colorado. ¿Por qué no va a la enfermería? 

-¿Colorado? ¡No! ¡No importa! -dijo James y se largó corriendo. 

-¡Sirius! -James había entrado por el agujero del retrato a toda prisa. 

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Sirius que hablaba con sus otros dos amigos. 

-Tengo. Que. Hablar. Contigo -dijo James entrecortadamente. La carrera lo había dejado sin aliento. 

-¿De qué? 

James susurró algo al oído de su amigo. Éste sonrió y se llevó a su amigo al cuarto de chicos. 

-Ahora volvemos -dijo Sirius mientras que se alejaba con James. Remus y Peter vieron como se alejaban. Se miraron. Y se encogieron de hombros. 

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos nosotros? -preguntó Peter. 

-¿Qué te parece estudiar, Pity? 

-¡NOOOOOOOO! 

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja. Era una broma, Pity. Si aún no ha empezado el segundo trimestre. 

-Me has asustado, amigo -dijo Peter con una mano en el corazón. 

-Ja ja ja ja ja. 

-¿Qué me pasó? Es que... de repente me abrazó y me puse muy nervioso. Y qué decirte del calor que me entró. Y el corazón me latía a mil por hora. 

-¿No te das cuenta? Te gusta Lily. 

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería de gustarme? Bueno, vale. Es muy guapa. Tiene unos bonitos ojos verdes. Un pelo precioso. Es lista. Simpática -James enmudeció de repente. -¡Me gusta! -gritó James mientras caía sobre su cama con las manos en la cara. 

-Ja ja ja ja ja. ¿Y ahora te das cuenta? Y ahora tienes que declararte a ella. 

-¿Qué? -dijo James mientras se incorporaba sobre su cama. -¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? 

-¿Qué quieres esperar a que tengas 70 años? 

-¿Pero tú me ayudarás, no? 

-No. Eso lo tienes que hacer solito. 

-¡Nooo! -James volvió a caer sobre su cama. 

-Hola, ¿qué pasa? -dijo Remus entrando en el cuarto. Seguido de Peter. -Se oyen los gritos desde el incio de las escaleras. 

-A James le gusta Lily. 

-¿Y? ¿No lo sabíamos ya? 

-Sí. Pero no James. 

-Ah, ya. 

-¡Queréis dejar de decir tonterías y ayudarme! ¿Cómo le digo que me gusta? 

-Pues con la boca y con palabras, ¿no? 

-Muy gracioso, Peter. 

-Vamos, te acercas a ella y le dices: "Me gustas". Y listo. 

-Como se nota que tú lo has hecho montones de veces, Sirius. 

-Je je je. 

Desde que James había aceptado que le gustaba Lily se había comportado de una forma muy distinta a la de antes. Cuando hablaban se ponía nervioso. La veía y se sonrojada. Y muy amenudo, comenzaba a pensar y se le iba el santo al cielo. 

-Debes decírselo, James. Y cuanto antes, mejor. 

-Sí, claro. 

-Jimmy, ¿hasta cuándo piensas comportarte de esta forma tan estúpida? -le preguntó Sirius algo enfadado. 

-No creo que tarde mucho en decírselo -dijo Remus. Todos le miraron. 

-¿Desde cuando eres tú adivino, Remsie? 

-Desde nunca. Pero este sábado es la salida a Hogsmeade. James y Lily irán juntos 

James se puso colorado de repente. No pensaba que ese día estuviera tan cerca. El día de la... 

-¿Jimmy? Remsie, creo que Jimmy está mal. 

Remus miró a su amigo que en ese momento tenía la cara verde. 

-¡Jimmy, qué te pasa?! 

-No me encuentro bien. 

-¡Jimmy! ¡No te nos mueras ahora! -gritó Sirius alarmado. 

Cogió a su amigo a caballito y se lo llevaron corriendo del Gran Comedor a la enfermería. Entraron corriendo, sobresaltando a la señora Pomfrey. 

-¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Por qué venís asi tan rápido? 

-¡Jimmy! ¡Que se nos muere! 

-¿Cómo? No diga tonterías, señor Black. A ver, colóquelo en la cama. 

Sirius hizo lo que le ordenaron. La señora Pomfrey examinó a James. 

-Mmmm... -dijo la señorita Pomfrey mientras escultaba a James. Ahora estaba muy pálido. 

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿No es nada malo, verdad? ¿VERDAD? -preguntó Sirius nervioso. 

-No es nada malo, señor Black. Solo son muchos nervios. 

-¿Nervios? -exclamaron los tres amigos. 

-Sí. Por lo visto algo le pone muy nervioso y hace q se encuentre especialmente mal. Te recomiendo Potter que te tranquilices. Ya que para un chico de tu edad no es bueno preocuparse por algo y ponerse así. 

-Sí -dijo James levemente. 

-Dadle esta poción. Lo tranquilizará. Y que se acueste y repose -les dijo la señora Pomfrey a Sirius, Remus y Peter. 

Sirius volvió a coger a James a caballito, porque no podía mantenerse en pie, y regresaron todos a la Sala Común. 

-Tranquilo, James. No pasará nada el sábado que viene -le dijo Remus con un tono de voz preocupado. 

-Ya lo sé -dijo James en voz baja. 

-Además, lo tienes todo resuelto. Estamos seguros que a Lily le gustas. Solo le tienes que decir que te gusta y empezáis a ser novios. 

-Sí, bueno -dijo James que empezaba a sentirse mal otra vez. 

Entraron por el hueco del retrato. Tuvieron que escabullirse de los curiosos que al ver a Sirius cargando a James se acercaron a preguntar. Sirius llevó a James corriendo al cuarto de los chicos. 

-Vamos, James -dijo Sirius acostándolo en su cama (NdH: En la de James XD). 

-Y toma. Es la poción que te mandó la señorita Pomfrey -le dijo Remus dándosela. James se la tomó de un trago. Se recostó en su cama y se quedó dormido. -Pues sí que es sensible -dijo Remus mirando a su amigo. Sirius se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de su amigo. Se quedó mirándolo como si fuera un perro guardián. 

-Pues no sé cómo se pondrá el día de su boda. 

-Sirius -Remus se echó a reir, al igual que Peter. 

Los pocos días que faltaban para la salida a Hogsmeade pasaron volando, para desgracia de James. El día de la salida, James no bajó a desayunar, sino que fue directo a la enfermería para que le diese esa poción para los nervios. La necesitaba con urgencia. 

A la hora de la salida, James esperó a Lily en la Sala Común, como habían acordado. James se había tomado la poción tranquilizadora y ahora no estaba tan nervioso. Pero tenía un nudo en el estómago enorme, que ni la poción tranquilizadora pudo eliminar. 

-James -dijo una voz desde detrás del muchacho. Él se volvió rápidamente. Se encontró cara a cara con Lily. Pero al menos no comenzó a temblar y las palabras le fluían mejor. Pero el nudo del estómago aumentó increíblemente. 

-Hola, Lily. 

-Hola. ¿Vamos? 

-Sí. 

Los dos salieron juntos de la Sala Común. Tres pares de ojos los observaban desde detrás de un sillón. Sirius, Remus y Peter salieron de su escondite. 

-Por lo que veo, esa poción funciona muy bien -dijo Remus. 

-Sí. Menos mal que James se la tomó. Estaba más tranquilo. 

-Oye, Sirius. ¿No sería bueno que fuésemos detrás de ellos? -preguntó Peter. 

-Sí. ¡Vamos! 

Los tres salieron corriendo. 

-¿Cuál es tu color preferido? 

-El verde. 

-¿El verde? 

-Sí. ¿Por qué? 

-Pensaba que te gustaría el rosa. Es más de chica. 

-Ja ja ja. No siempre es así, James. ¿A que a ti no te gusta el azul? 

-Bueno, no me desagrada. Pero me gusta más el rojo. Gryffindor. 

-Ja ja ja ja. Eres un auténtico Gryffindor. 

Los dos rieron con ganas. Estaban andando por las calles de Hogsmeade. Aprovechando el buen tiempo para pasear. 

Tres personas los seguían muy de cerca. Iban andando detrás de ellos y se escondían detrás de cajas, esquinas o se ponían a mirar escaparates para disimular. 

-Ese es Jimmy. 

-Lo lleva muy bien. ¿No creeis? 

-Sí. A este paso, se hacen novios. 

James sacó sus manos de los bolsillos, ya que los llevaba dentro, y un _sickle se le calló. Lo recogió, y se percató de sus "espías". Los miró con cara de pocos amigos y moviendo los labios les preguntó qué hacían ahí. _

-Queremos ver como te va -le dijo Sirius moviendo solo los labios. 

-¿Qué pasa, Ja...? -Lily también se dio cuenta de los "intrusos" y se sonrojó un poco. James la miró y decidió acercarse a ellos. 

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo? 

-Solo queríamos ver los escaparates. Mira que ropa tan buena -dijo Sirius señalando el escaparate que había cerca. 

-Sirius, eso es una tienda de libros. 

-Ups. 

-No me sigáis. ¿Vale? ¿Cómo pensáis que me voy a declarar a Lily con vosotros de por medio? 

-¿Te vas a declarar? -preguntaron los tres a la vez. 

-¡Chist! Que se va a enterar. 

-Pensábamos que no tenías hagallas -le dijo Peter. 

-Soy un Gryffindor. ¿Os acordáis? -dijo James con orgullo. -Así que voy a tener el valor de decirle que me gusta. 

-¡Así se hace, Jimmy! -dijo Sirius. 

-Entonces es mejor que te dejemos a solas. Hasta luego, James -se despidió Remus. 

-Hasta luego -dijo James. Regresó corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Lily. 

-¿Y? -preguntó ella. 

-¿Qué? 

-¿Qué hacían allí? -preguntó Lily que la idea de que la espiasen no le hacía mucha gracia. 

-¡Ah! Nada. Solo me preguntaron que si quería que me comprasen algunas bromas -dijo James con una sonrisa. 

-Ah. Vale. 

Siguieron con su paseo. Que duró un buen tiempo, hasta que los llevó a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Hacia un descampado con un riachuelo. 

-¿Regresamos? Aquí ya no hay nada. 

-Vale. 

Se dieron la vuelta y entonces James tomó una decisión. En un acto reflejo tomó a Lily de la mano. Ella se volvió hacia James muy colorada. 

-¿James? 

-Lily. ¡ME GUSTAS! -gritó James. Por suerte estaban en un descampado y nadie, a parte de ellos dos, se enteró del grito de James. 

-¿Qué? 

-¡ME GUSTAS! (NdH: eso sí que es gritar tu amor a los cuatro vientos XD ) 

Lily sonrió ante el nuevo grito que lanzó James. 

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó James. 

-¡TÚ TAMBIÉN ME GUSTAS! -gritó Lily imitando a James. Ahora fue él quien rió. 

-¡ME ALEGRO MUCHO! 

-¡Y YO! 

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas, agarrados de la mano. 

-Quién nos vea. Pensará que estamos locos -dijo James. 

-¡SÍ! 

Las risas aumentaron. 

La mayoría de los alumnos se giraron al ver a la nueva pareja. Los habían visto salir juntos, pero no agarrados de la mano, como habían regresado. James y Lily hablaban animadamente y muy felices. Sirius, Remus y Peter esperaban a su amigo al lado de la entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Esperaban a que James les contase con todo detalle la declaración exitosa o fracasada. Los tres se sorprendieron al verlos llegar agarrados de la mano. Sirius se acercó corriendo a ellos. Remus y Peter le siguieron. 

-¿Qué? ¿Nueva pareja en Hogwarts? -preguntó Sirius. Remus y Peter llegaron a su lado. 

-¡SÍ! -gritaron Lily y James. Luego se echaron a reír. 

Remus y Peter se quedaron asombrados por aquellos. Y Sirius los miraba con incredulidad. Pero luego se unió a las risas de ellos dos. Al igual que Peter y Remus. 

Continuará... 

*^*^* 

Jops. La verdad es que no me gusta mucho como ha quedado. Pero bueno, soy una negada con los asuntos románticos. XD 

Gracias a: 

**Sorasaku_yolei*Hermi: **alias la enchufe XD Gracias Sora. Y ya ves, se me acabaron las ideas con los regalos. ¿Pero qué se le puede regalar a un mago? Ô.o 

**Nazale: **muchas gracias por tu review. De verdad que me animó mucho ^^ Y me alegro de que te esté gustando mi fic. Y tenemos la misma opinión sobre cierta rata ¬_¬ 

**snmh: **muchas gracias ^^ Y bueno, James no es cortito, sino que es ingenuo. Ya verás más adelante... je je je je... 

Dejen review para seguir subiendo XP 

**DON'T WORRY, BE HAPPY...**


	9. Promesa a un hermano

**Disclaimer: **como en los anteriores... 

**Agradecimiento especial a: **Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi. Gracias por darme la información sobre el erumpent ^^ 

*^*^* 

**Capítulo 9º: Promesa a un hermano. **

Los días pasaron poco a poco en Hogwarts. Las clases seguían desarrollándose con tranquilidad. Al igual que los partidos de Quidditch. Ravenclaw había jugado contra Hufflepuff y lo había derrotado por 250 a 160. 

Por otro lado, la casa de Gryffindor iba empatada con Slytherin en la competición de las casas. Por lo que todos los miembros de las dos casas se esforzaban por ganar puntos y romper el empate. Y los cuatros amigos tenían que hacer las bromas sin que nadie sospechara de ellos y sin dejar pruebas para culparles. De este modo, el ambiente en Hogwarts en el segundo trimestre estaba muy caldeado. 

Un chico de 4º curso, de la casa Slytherin, andaba leyendo un libro muy gordo sobre artes oscuras. Cuando dos chicos enormes como gorilas se cruzaron en su camino. Pero el chico en vez de acobardarse, miró sobre su libro y los saludó. 

-Hola, Crabbe, Goyle. 

-Hola, Severus -dijo Crabbe con una voz atontada. 

-Chicos, ¿no os habéis notado nada raro últimamente en la cara? 

-¿Eh? 

-¿El qué? 

Crabbe y Goyle se miraron durante un rato. Aunque ellos no se dan cuenta, Crabbe tenía nariz de cerdo y Goyle orejas de mono. Después de estar mirándose unos segundos, Crabbe señaló la cara de Goyle y dijo tontamente. 

-Goyle, te ha salido una espinilla. 

Snape giró los ojos al techo y luego se pasó una mano por la cara. 

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? 

-Aquí. Sobre la ceja derecha. 

-¡Aaah! ¡Tenemos que ir a la enfermería! 

-¡Sí! ¡Corre! 

Los dos gorilas guardaespaldas de Malfoy salieron corriendo en dirección a la enfermería, dejando a solas a Snape. Éste negó con la cabeza, y siguió leyendo su enorme libro. 

En otro pasillo de Hogwarts, cuatro chicos andaban riéndose a carcajadas. 

-¡Muy bueno, James, Sirius! ¡Seguro que no notan la diferencia! 

-¡Seguro que no, Remus! 

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja! 

-¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? -preguntó Peter. 

-Vayamos a la biblioteca. 

-¿Mande? ¿Creo que no oí bien? -dijo Sirius mientras que ponía su mano en una oreja y se acercaba a Remus. 

-Va-ya-mos-a-la-bi-blio-te-ca. 

-Noooooooooo. 

-Vamos, Sirius. Que los libros no muerden. 

-Perdona que te diga, Remus, que los libros y yo no nos llevamos muy bien. Los únicos libros que puedo tocar son los del colegio. Los demás me producen urticaria. 

-¡Ale! ¡Qué exagerado! -exclamó Peter. 

-Por favor. Ni que provocaran enfermedades. 

-A mi sí. 

-Eres un quejica asqueroso. 

-¡Argh! No voy a permitir que me insultes, Remus J. Lupin -le dijo Sirius poniéndole un dedo delante de la cara. 

-¿Que no? Tonto. Presuntuoso. Arrogante. Creído. Feo. Majara. Loco... 

-¡Cállate! ¡James, dile algo! -gritó Sirius girándose a su mejor amigo. James dio un respingo como si lo hubieran sacado de sus pensamientos. 

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? 

-¿Estabas escuchando lo que estábamos hablando? 

-¿Hablabais sobre... Crabbe y Goyle? 

Sirius y Remus intercambian miradas. 

-¿James estás bien? -preguntó Peter preocupado. 

-Sí. Claro que sí. Bien, ¿y ahora dónde vamos? 

-A la biblioteca -dijo Remus extrañado. 

-¡Pues bien! ¡A la biblioteca! -gritó James y comenzó a andar con paso decidido. Sus tres amigos le siguieron algo extrañados. 

-¿James? 

-¿Sí, Sirius? 

-¿Te va mal en los estudios? 

-¿Mal? -exclamó Remus y luego soltó una risa. -Por favor Sirius, que los dos habéis sacado la mayor puntuación en el examen de Transformaciones. ¿Si a eso se le puede decir ir mal en los estudios? 

-Bueno, vale, vale. ¿Pues, te va mal con Lily? 

-¿Mal con Lily? -Peter rió. -Todo el colegio comenta lo bien que se llevan ellos dos. ¡Están mejor que nunca! 

-¡Oh! ¡Bueno! ¡Vale! ¡Ya me he enterado! James, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme? 

-¿Qué? -James miró a su amigo de forma incrédula. -No. Nada. No hay nada... 

-¿Seguro? Ultimamente estás más distante que de costumbre. Y muchas veces te quedas embobado pensando. 

-Sirius, son imaginaciones tuyas. A mí no me pasa nada. ¡Ah! Mira, Remus, ya hemos llegado a la biblioteca. ¿Quieres que entre contigo? 

-Si quieres -dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros. James y Remus entraron en la biblioteca y dejaron a solas a Sirius y a Peter. 

-Me oculta algo. Estoy seguro -susurró Sirius para sí mismo. 

-¿Decías? 

-Nada. No es nada, Peter -gruñó Sirius. 

-¿Estás molesto? 

-¿Yo molesto, Peter? ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? ¿Por qué mi mejor amigo no me cuenta lo que le pasa? ¿O por que tiene un secreto que no quiere decirme? ¿Tal vez por que no confía lo suficientemente en mí para contarme lo que le pasa? 

-Bueno... -Peter comenzó a retroceder lentamente. -No sé... Yo... 

-¡Oh, claro! ¡Tú-nunca-sabes-nada! 

-Hola, ¿qué tal estáis, chicos? 

Peter y Sirius se voltearon a aquella voz. Era Lily. De repente, Sirius sintió más ira. ¿Sabría ella lo que le pasaba a James y lo que él no sabía? 

-Hola -saludó Sirius secamente. Lily lo miró sorprendida. 

-¿Ocurre algo, Sirius? 

-No. Nada. Bueno sí -dijo de repente volviéndose a la muchacha y encarándola. -¿Qué le ocurre a James? 

-¿No lo sabes? 

-No. No lo sé -gruñó Sirius apretando los puños. 

-Pues yo pensaba que sí. Porque iba a preguntártelo. 

-¿Qué? ¿Que tú tampoco lo sabes? -preguntó Sirius asombrado. 

-No. Y ya me empieza a preocupar. Está muy distante desde hace dos días. 

- ...yo creo que este libro es muy interesante, James -se escuchó la voz de Remus desde el interior de la biblioteca. 

-No te lo niego. Pero me sorprende que alguien como tú se lo crea. 

-Tampoco me lo creo -Remus y James acababan de salir de la biblioteca charlando. Remus tenía bajo el brazo un libro de pasta dorada desgastada -pero los poemas son muy buenos. 

-¿Poemas? ¿Has cogido un libro de poemas, Remsie? -preguntó Sirius. 

-Sí -dijo Remus girándose a su amigo. Sirius reprimió una risa. -No sé de qué te ries, Sirius. ¿Qué tiene de malo que me guste la poesía? Además, este libro aunque sea en versos cuenta una historia muy interesante. 

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál es? -preguntó Sirius burlonamente. 

-Trata sobre Godric Gryffindor, el fundador de nuestra casa por si no lo sabías. Cuenta como se reencarna en un nuevo cuerpo olvidando toda su vida anterior pero con un gran poder mágico. Por lo visto, Godric Gryffindor encontró la forma de traer la calma al mundo y... 

-Eso es un cuento para niños, Remsie. 

-Por favor, Black. Todos los libros para ti son cuentos para niños -dijo Remus enfadado. 

-Los de Quidditch no. 

-Pues deberías saber que James está de acuerdo conmigo. ¿Verdad, James? -Remus se giró a su amigo que ya no estaba. -¿Dónde está? 

Todos miraron alrededor buscando a James, pero no había ni rastro. 

-Otra vez ha desaparecido -gruñó Sirius. 

-En fin -suspiró Remus mientras metía el libro en su mochila. -Yo me voy a la Sala Común. ¿Venís? 

-Sí. Tengo que acabar un trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -dijo Lily. Peter asintió y se colocó bien su mochila en su hombro. 

-Yo no. Yo me voy a buscar a ese imbécil. Adiós -se despidió Sirius secamente y se marchó con paso rápido 

-Como Sirius pille a James le va a dar una buena paliza -dijo Remus preocupado. Pero se percató de que Lily le miraba preocupadamente y rectificó: -En el buen sentido de la palabra, Lily. Vamos a la Sala Común. 

A la hora de la cena, Sirius regresó con la túnica sobre el hombro, sin corbata y sudoroso al Gran Comedor. Se sentó enfrente de Remus y Peter con una expresión de furia en el rostro. 

-¿Qué tal la búsqueda? 

-¡Nada! He buscado por todos los escondites que conocíamos y nada. A no ser que haya pillado su Capa Invisible. 

-Sirius, perdona que te diga, pero te estás pasando. 

-¿Qué me estoy pasando? -preguntó Sirius exaltado. -Remus, es mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Nos hemos contado todo. TODO. Y ahora, de repente, nada. No me quiere contar NADA. 

-Pero Sirius, James te contaba todo por voluntad propia, porque él quería. ¿Y si lo que esconde ahora es tan importante para él que no puede contárselo a nadie? Algo debe de impedir que lo diga... Aunque me cueste admitirlo, sé como se debe de sentir. A mí me pasaba lo mismo con mi problemilla. Si vosotros no llegáis a descubrirlo, dudo mucho de que ahora supierais de ello... -dijo Remus tristemente. 

-Pero Remus -dijo Sirius con un tono de voz que empezaba a alzarse -somos amigos. A-MI-GOS. 

-¡Demonios, Black! -exclamó Remus golpeando la mesa con el puño. Muchos alumnos de Gryffindor se voltearon hacia Remus. Éste agachó la voz y se inclinó sobre la mesa mirando seriamente a Sirius. -Deja de ser tan cabezota. Si obligas a James a que te diga su secreto te va a contar una mentira. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Que te diga qué le ocurre o que te diga una mentira para que tú te quedes satisfecho? 

Sirius gruñó, cogió un poco de pastel de carne y comenzó a jugar con él con el tenedor. Peter había contemplado la discusión entre sus dos amigos y estaba sorprendido ante el enfado de Remus y Sirius. Remus posó su mirada sobre su plato. Se quedaron callados durante unos segundos hasta que Remus rompió el silencio: 

-Te lo contará. Estoy seguro. Eres su mejor amigo, ¿no? -susurró Remus que seguía con la mirada en su plato. 

Sirius le miró, pero Remus no levantó la cabeza. 

-Sí. Eso pensaba -dijo Sirius, y luego, cogió su túnica y su mochila y se marchó del Gran Comedor. 

Remus y Peter cenaron en silencio. Cuando acabaron regresaron a la Sala Común. Por el camino se encontraron con Shinsen Yukimi y con Katheryn Soderson que hablaban en voz baja. Katheryn se veía preocupada y Shinsen parecía querer consolarla. Remus y Peter se acercaron a ellas. 

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Remus. Shinsen se giró y le miró con una mirada fría. 

-El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha actuado -dijo Katheryn entre sollozos. 

-¿Qué? ¿Estáis seguras? -exclamó Remus. Peter comenzó a temblar. 

-Sí -dijo Shinsen con la voz ahogada. -Se dice que han raptado a dos aurores y no saben dónde se encuentran. Lo han dicho en _El Profeta. El padre de Katheryn es auror, al igual que el mío. _

-¿Pero no han dicho los nombres? 

-No. Seguramente no quieren poner nerviosos a los familiares y a la Comunidad Mágica. Si dicen que han desaparecido dan a entender que aún pueden seguir con vida. 

-¿Y Marielle? -preguntó Remus refiriéndose a la hermana melliza de Katheryn. 

-Ha ido a escribir a mamá -sollozó Katheryn antes de romper a llorar. Shinsen la rodeó por los hombros intentando consolarla. 

-Espero que no sea nada -dijo Remus tristemente. 

Peter y Remus se marcharon a la Sala Común dejando a las dos solas. Cuando llegaron allá, varios alumnos tenían ejemplares del _Profeta _y lo leían. Remus no se paró allí y siguió hacia el cuarto de los chicos. Allí, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, Sirius miraba las estrellas. 

-¿Te has enterado? -le preguntó Remus. 

-¿Lo de los dos aurores? 

-Sí. 

-No sé de qué se preocupan. En _El Profeta _sólo han dicho que han desaparecido. La gente es la que ha dicho que Voldemort los ha raptado -dijo Sirius tranquilamente. Peter se estremeció al oír el nombre del Señor Tenebroso. 

-Bueno, sí, puede ser... ¿Y James? 

-No sé -gruñó Sirius. 

-Espero que esté bien -dijo Remus mientras dejaba su mochila sobre su cama. Sirius calló. Remus suspiró y luego empezó a desvestirse para ponerse el pijama. Peter también había empezado a desvestirse. 

-Sirius -dijo Remus a su amigo. Sirius miró a su amigo de soslayo, que ya se había puesto el pijama. -¿No vas a dormir? 

-No. Voy a esperar a James. 

-¡Black! ¡No le obligues a que te cuente nada! ¡No le obligues! ¡Te lo prohibo! -gritó Remus de repente. 

-Tranquilo -dijo Sirius monótonamente. -No lo haré. Solo le quiero recordar que somos amigos, nada más. 

Remus miró desconfiadamente a Sirius. Pero decidió ir a dormir. Si James y Sirius comenzaban a discutir los podría oír fácilmente. Empezarían a gritar como locos. 

Sirius esperó a James durante horas. Mientras lo esperaba, miraba a las estrellas y a los terrenos de Hogwarts con una tranquilidad sorprendente, como un perro guardián. Cuando el amanecer ya aparecía sobre las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Sirius giró su cabeza lentamente, y luego la puerta se cerró sin que nadie lo hiciera. A los segundos, James se quitaba su capa de invisibilidad y miró sorprendido a Sirius sobre el marco de la ventana. 

-Sirius, ¿qué haces...? 

-Tú. Ven -dijo Sirius en un tono duro. 

Antes de que James pudiera reclamar nada, Sirius se había levantado y había agarrado a James del brazo, sacándolo de allí. Sirius arrastró a James hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor y lo empujó para que cayera en un sillón junto a la chimenea. Sirius se sentó delante de él. 

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Sirius olvidando la prohibición de Remus. 

-Nada. No sé porque piensas que ocurre al... 

-¡No soy tonto, James H. Potter! -gruñó Sirius con los dientes apretados. -Somos amigos desde hace tiempo y te conozco a la perfección, James. Asi que conmigo no juegues, ¿entendido? 

-¡Pero es que no pasa nada! -elevó James la voz. Entonces Sirius se acordó de lo que Remus le había dicho que si lo obligaba le mentiría. Prefirió desistir. 

-Está bien. Pero quiero recordarte que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, James. 

-No siempre... -susurró James. 

-¿Qué? 

-Nada. 

Sirius miró fijamente a su amigo que miraba al suelo. 

-Te protegeré siempre, James. Y siempre puedes contar conmigo -dijo Sirius con voz ahogada. James apretó los ojos con la cabeza cabizbaja. Sirius se levantó y caminó hacia las escaleras que daba al cuarto de los chicos. 

-¿Nunca has deseado escapar de la vida que tienes? 

Sirius se giró rápidamente. 

-¿Qué quieres decir? 

-Escapar de una vida que no te aguarda nada bueno. Que solo te va a traer penalidades y... 

-¡James, tu vida es perfecta! ¡No está llena de penalidades ni nada! 

James miró a su amigo. Sirius le devolvió la mirada. Nunca había visto una mirada tan triste y tan llena de sufrimiento. 

-James... Yo... -dijo Sirius con la voz ahogada. De algún modo, la tristeza de James también le llegaba a él. 

-No importa. Olvídalo -dijo James poniéndose de pie. -¿Hoy volveremos a intentar convertirnos en animagos? Yo creo que le estoy pillando el truco. ¡A lo mejor dentro de poco me puedo transformar en ciervo! -dijo James con buen humor. 

Sirius le escuchó callado, pero luego le sonrió. James se lo contaría todo a su tiempo. Ya le había dicho algo, y con eso Sirius se quedaba tranquilo. 

-Vale. Pero tenemos que avisar a Pity. Creo que a ese le queda mucho hasta llegar a transformarse. 

-Pero qué mal gusto tiene -dijo James mientras caminaba y se acercaba a Sirius. Los dos empezaron a subir al cuarto. -Mira que elegir como animal una rata. ¿En qué estaría pensando? 

-No sé. ¿Pero no crees que tiene algo de rata en él? 

James soltó una carcajada justo antes de abrir la puerta. Remus ya se estaba vistiendo y Peter intentaba soltar las sábanas. 

-¿Dónde habéis estado? -preguntó Remus como si una madre se tratase. 

-Abajo, charlando. 

-Ah, bueno -acabó diciendo con una sonrisa típica de Remus. 

-Voy a preparar los libros para mañana -dijo James acercándose a su baúl. -Llevo más de 24 horas despierto. A ver quién aguanta hoy Historia de la Magia. 

-¿Y qué tal? -preguntó Remus en un susurro a Sirius. 

-Nada. Todavía no me ha contado lo que realmente le pasa. 

-Bueno. Tendremos que esperar. 

-Sí... 

-¡¡10 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!! ¡¡10!! -exclamó James dentro de un aula desocupada llena de mesas y sillas. 

-No teníais que haberos dormido. 

-Ya lo sabemos. Pero después de estar despierto todo un día, nadie aguanta una clase de Historia de la Magia totalmente despierto -reclamó Sirius. Remus suspiró y giró los ojos. 

-Eys, Remsie, ¿cómo es que ahora siempre vienes a nuestras citas de transformaciones? -preguntó James. 

-Porque no me fío de vosotros. Y me he informado lo mejor posible de animagos. ¿Sabréis cuáles son los riesgos de un animago, no? 

-Que síiiiiiiiiii. 

-Bueno, bueno. 

-Bien, ¿quién es el primero? Vamos, Peter. 

-¿Transformarse en animagos tiene riesgos? -preguntó Peter asustado. 

-Peter, ¿te leíste el libro que Sirius y yo te dijimos que te leyeras? 

-Estoooo... no -constestó nervioso. 

-¡Eres un caso, Peter! 

-Tranquilo, Sirius. Ya empiezo yo. 

James respiró profundamente durante un par de veces. Luego, cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse. Sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas y sus entrañas se revolvían produciéndole una sensación de fatiga. Pero aún así siguió. Estaba decidido a lograrlo esa noche. Entonces, sintió como ahora se apoyaba en sus cuatro extremidades, el mareo se había ido y sus entrañas ya no se agitaban. Abrió los ojos, vio a sus amigos aplaudir y hablarle muy animadamente, pero él no escuchaba sonido alguno. De repente, una extraña sensación le inundó... 

Libertad. La libertad del ciervo. Podría correr por los bosques sin preocupaciones. Vivir sin pensar en el futuro ni en las obligaciones. Olvidar las penas... Debía salir de allí. Estar en esa habitación encerrado era demasiado. Quería la libertad. Todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos se borraron. Ya no le importaba nada. Solo salir de allí. Ser libre. 

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Sirius al ver como aquel ciervo que antes había sido su mejor amigo comenzaba a andar por la habitación muy agitado. 

-No... No sé -dijo Remus también preocupado. 

-¿James? 

El ciervo se levantó sobre sus cuartos traseros y comenzó a atacar a Sirius, Remus y Peter. Rápidamente, Sirius se apartó del camino del ciervo desbocado. Remus empujó a Peter al suelo. El ciervo partió con sus patas delanteras una silla de madera con facilidad. 

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, James? -le gritó Sirius. 

El ciervo le ignoró. Y fijó su mirada en la puerta. Agachó su cabeza y la embistió, abriéndola de un golpe. 

-¡JAMES! -gritaron los tres amigos a la vez. 

Salieron corriendo de la clase y vieron alejarse al ciervo por el pasillo. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo siguieron. El ciervo seguía corriendo buscando una salida para llegar a su libertad. 

_Libertad... Libertad... _

El conserje de Hogwarts apareció por un pasillo. Al ver el ciervo se quedó de piedra. Pero al ver a los tres amigos corriendo detrás de él pensó que era otra broma de ellos. 

-Ahora sí que os la habéis cargado, muchachos. 

-¡APÁRTESE! -gritaron. 

_Libertad... Libertad... _Libertad... Libertad..._ _

-¿Qué? 

De una embestida, el ciervo lanzó al Señor Filch por los aires, cayendo sobre una armadura. Los tres amigos no se pararon haber cómo estaba. Debían detener a ese ciervo. Pero el animal era mucho más rápido que ellos y se alejaba. 

_Libertad... Libertad... _Libertad... Libertad..._ _Libertad... Libertad..._ _

El ciervo llegó a la puerta principal de Hogwarts. 

_Libertad... Libertad... _Libertad... Libertad..._ _Libertad... Libertad..._ _Libertad... _ _

Siguió corriendo hacia ella. 

_Libertad... Libertad... _Libertad... Libertad..._ _Libertad... Libertad..._ _Libertad... Libertad..._ _

-¡NO LO HAGAS, JAMES! 

**_¡LIBERTAD! _**

El ciervo corrió más deprisa al pisar el césped de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Sirius seguía corriendo sin aliento. A Remus ya le dolía el costado y Peter estaba muy atrás. 

A Sirius se le paró el corazón al ver hacia donde se dirigía el ciervo. Estaba corriendo hacia el Bosque Prohibido. 

-¡JAMES, PARA! ¡PARA! -gritó Sirius. -¡PARAAA! 

Pero el ciervo se adentró en el bosque. Sirius se detuvo en las afueras y se giró hacia sus otros amigos. Cuando se hubieron reunido, Remus se dio cuenta que Sirius tenía una expresión de desesperación y súplica. 

-¿Ha entrado en el Bosque Prohibido? -preguntó Remus con voz entrecortada. 

-Sí -susurró Sirius. 

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Peter. Sirius los miró fijamente. -Noo... 

-¿Quieres entrar? 

-Sí. 

-¡No Sirius! ¡Debemos buscar ayuda! 

-¿Buscar ayuda? -preguntó Sirius exaltado. -¡NO! ¡No pienso dejar solo a mi amigo! ¡Id vosotros! ¡Yo voy a por James! 

-¡Ya no es James, Sirius! -gritó Remus. 

-¿Qué quieres decir? -le preguntó Sirius girándose hacia él. 

-La mente del ciervo le domina. No es James. Es el ciervo quien actúa, Sirius. 

-¿Y qué más da? ¡Ese-ciervo-es-JAMES! 

Dicho ésto, Sirius corrió adentrándose en el Bosque Prohibido. Remus y Peter intercambiaron miradas. Los dos tenían miedo. 

-¿Entramos? -propuso Remus. 

-¿Qué? Yo no... 

-¿Tienes miedo? 

-¡Claro que tengo miedo! ¡Allí dentro hay todo tipo de monstruos! -gritó Peter entre sollozos. 

-Bien. Hagamos una cosa. Tú ve al castillo y busca ayuda. Diles que trajimos un ciervo al bosque y al intentar devolverlo, James, Sirius y yo nos perdimos allá dentro, ¿vale? 

-Vale -respondió Peter asintiendo con la cabeza. 

-Hasta pronto, Peter -se despidió Remus. Sacó su varita y se adentró en el bosque. 

-Adiós -susurró Peter. Y salió corriendo hacia el castillo. 

Remus corría todo lo que podía por el sendero que había en el bosque. Estaba totalmente oscuro, a pesar de que había encendido su varita con el hechizo _Lumos. Y había muchos ruidos que ponían la piel de gallina. _

-¡SIRIUS! ¡SIRIUS! 

-¡REMUS! 

Remus se percató de que la voz de su amigo se salía del camino. Pero sin dudarlo, fue a su encuentro. 

-¡Sirius! ¡SIRIUS! ¡SIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! 

Remus cayó por una pendiente rodando sin parar. Cuando llegó abajo, se levantó dolorido. Tenía una pierna rota. 

-Remus -le dijo una voz entrecortada. 

Remus miró sobre su hombro y vio a Sirius, que le sangraba la frente y tenía sus ropas sucias y rotas. 

-¿Tú también te has caído? -le preguntó Remus. 

-Sí -respondió con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. Pero su sonrisa era amarga y sus ojos estaban brillantes. 

-¿Y James? -preguntó Remus temiendo la respuesta. 

-No... No lo sé -sollozó Sirius y se tapó la cara con las manos. 

Remus sintió como por una mejilla rodaba unas cuantas de lágrimas. Se había ido. No volvería. Lo habían perdido. 

Pero un movimiento en la tierra hizo q los dos se incorporaran. La tierra vibraba bajo sus pies. 

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Remus asustado 

De la oscuridad del bosque apareció un ser enorme, parecido a un rinoceronte gris. Tenía un cuerno en el hocico y su cola parecía una soga. Se detuvo mirándolos peligrosamente. 

-¡Es el erumpent que se le escapó a Kettleburn el año pasado! -exclamó Remus. 

-¡Pero si era una cosa pequeña! 

-Habrá crecido. 

Sin previo aviso, el erumpent corrió para atacar a Sirius. Éste se quedó helado. Había perdido su varita en la oscuridad y no la encontraba. Esperó a recibir el golpe que lo mandaría directamente al otro barrio. Pero antes de que el erumpent le golpeara, un ciervo apareció entre los arbustos y empujó a Sirius, salvándolo. 

-¿James? -exclamó Remus. 

El ciervo encaró al erumpent y éste no rechazó el desafío. ¿Pero qué podía hacer el ciervo contra un erumpent de una tonelada? El ciervo corrió hacia él dispuesto a atacar, el erumpent hizo lo mismo. Cuando estuvieron a pocos metros de distancia, el ciervo hizo un movimiento rápido hacia la derecha, y erumpent intentando embestirlo, chocó contra el suelo. El ciervo ágilmente le golpeó en un ojo con las patas traseras y el erumpent lanzó un gemido de dolor. Remus y Sirius contemplaban asombrados la pelea. Entonces, el erumpent giró la cabeza y clavó su cuerno venenoso en el costado del ciervo. Lo lanzó por los aires y cayó con un ruido sordo. 

-¡JAMES! -gritó Sirius. 

Sirius se levantó y entonces la vio, su varita estaba a su lado. La tomó con fuerza y lanzó un hechizo al erumpent, que no le hizo el menor rasguño. Pero temiendo que le pudieran hacer más daño, se fue corriendo de allí. 

-¡James! ¡James! -gritó Sirius y corrió hacia su amigo. El ciervo respiraba entrecortadamente. -James... -sollozó Sirius. 

El ciervo se iluminó y volvió a ser James. Se tapaba la herida con una mano. Y en sus ojos se podían ver lágrimas. 

-Lo siento mucho... -susurró antes de cerrar los ojos. 

-¡JAMES! 

-¿Estáis bien? 

Remus y Sirius se giraron rápidamente. Bajando por la pendiente estaban el profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall y Hagrid. 

-¡Aaah! ¡Potter! -gritó la profesora McGonagall corriendo hacia el cuerpo de James. 

-¡Dios mio! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -preguntó Dumbledore enfadado. Sirius y Remus temblaron ante la furia del profesor. 

-Lo sentimos mucho... -susurró Remus. 

-No queríamos... 

-Nos encontramos un ciervo en los terrenos de Hogwarts y nos lo llevamos al castillo. Pero al devolverlo no pudimos controlarlo y tuvimos que entrar en el bosque. Nos atacó un erumpent y... 

-¿Ha atacado un erumpent a Potter? -preguntó Dumbledore de repente. 

-Sí... -susurró Sirius. 

-Tenemos que volver inmediatamente a Hogwarts. El erumpent es venenoso. ¡Vamos! 

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó Sirius asustado. 

Hagrid tomó a James en brazos, mientras que Dumbledore entablillaba la pierna de Remus. Todos regresaron rápidamente al castillo. 

A la mañana siguiente, la historia de que Remus, Sirius y James habían entrado en el Bosque Prohibido se había extendido por todo el colegio. Y la gente, al no ver a James a la hora del desayuno con sus amigos, hizo que todos se temieran lo peor. 

Sirius jugaba con los huevos de su desayuno. Mientras que Remus miraba a su plato. La señorita Pomfrey ya le había curado la pierna. Y Peter los miraba de reojo. En el otro extremo de la mesa, Lady, Shinsen y Katheryn intentaban consolar a Lily. Que aún no sabía qué le había pasado a James. 

James comía en una cama de la enfermería de Hogwarts. Aunque en realidad no comía, solo jugaba con ella. Unos pasos acercándose a su cama hicieron que levantase la mirada del plato. Era Albus Dumbledore. 

-Hola, Potter. 

-Hola, profesor. ¿Ha venido a castigarme? 

-No. No he venido a eso, Potter. He venido para hablar contigo. 

-¿Conmigo? -preguntó James. 

-Sí. Estoy al tanto de la situación en tu familia. 

-¿Lo sabe todo? -preguntó James asombrado. 

-Sí. Todo. Tu abuelo me lo comunicó el mismo día que entraste en Hogwarts, Potter. 

-Yo... Me enteré este curso. 

-Lo sé. 

-¿Sabe también lo otro? 

-Sí. También lo sé. 

James apretó las sábanas de la cama y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. 

-Potter -dijo Dumbledore y se sentó en la orilla de la cama -Sé que piensas que tu vida no vale la pena y está llena de problemas y preocupaciones. Pero te diré que, si tienes un problema y tiene solución, de qué preocuparse. Y si tienes un problema y no tiene solución, porque preocuparse. 

-¿Qué quiere decir? 

-Vive la vida, Potter. No te detengas. Porque el día que llegue a su fin te arrepentirás de no haber hecho todo aquello que querías hacer. No dejes que las lágrimas nublen el camino de tu vida -le dijo entregándole un pañuelo. 

-Gracias -contestó James con una leve sonrisa. 

-¿Estás mejor, Potter? 

-Sí. Mucho mejor. 

-Me alegro. 

El profesor se despidió de James y se marchó de la enfermería. James se quedó pensando mirando por la ventana. 

Por la noche, James regresó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Todos al verle entrar se quedaron callados y sorprendidos. Todas aquellas historias de que había sido pasto de los lobos eran mentira. James no se detuvo a hablar allí. Subió rápidamente a los dormitorios, con sus amigos. Sirius le recibió calurosamente, al igual que Remus y Peter. 

-¿Qué tal, amigo? ¿Cómo te encuentras? 

-Bien. Pero ahora solo quiero dormir. 

-Como quieras -dijo Remus. 

James se desvistió en silencio. Se metió en su cama y cerró las cortinas. Sirius y Remus se miraron. Peter estaba callado y pensativo. 

Sirius intentaba conciliar el sueño. Pero muchos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza. Y el no saber lo que le pasaba a su mejor amigo lo mataba por dentro. Sirius notó como alguien a su espalda corría las cortinas de su cama. Se giró rápidamente, James lo miraba con una mirada de súplica. 

-¿Puedo? -preguntó refiriéndose a dormir con él. 

-Sí -respondió Sirius y se echó a un lado. James se metió en la cama y se tapó con la manta. Los dos amigos quedaron cara a cara. -Hace tiempo que no dormimos juntos, ¿eh? La última vez creo que fue en tu casa. 

-Sí -añadió James con una voz amarga. 

-¿Qué te pasa, James? 

-Mis padres... 

-¿Qué le ocurren a tus padres? 

-¿Te acuerdas de aquellos aurores que dicen que Voldemort ha capturado? 

-Sí -contestó Sirius temiendo la respuesta. 

-Son mis padres, Sirius. Hace tres días McGonagall me llevó a su despacho y me lo dijo. Mi casa estaba patas arriba y no había rastro de ellos. Y la última carta que recibí de ellos fue hace cuatro días. Antes de que los capturaran... 

-¿No pensarás que están...? -Sirius no acabó la pregunta. La cara de James lo decía todo. 

A Sirius le invadió una gran tristeza y unas ganas de llorar increíbles. Ya no solo porque su amigo estuviese así. También porque Henry y Amanda Potter habían sido como unos padres para Sirius. El señor Potter le invitada a pasar el verano en su casa todo el tiempo que quisiese. Y la señora Potter le solía mandar por correo dulces que ella misma había preparado. Los dos eran muy buenas personas. ¿Por qué siempre a las personas más amables y buenas les pasan todas las tragedias? 

Sirius no sabía qué decir. Durante un rato, los dos amigos se estuvieron mirando cara a cara sin hablar. Hasta que Sirius dijo: 

-Yo... Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, James... Nunca, pase lo que pase, yo nunca te abandonaré... Te protegeré con mi vida... Intentaré. Intentaré que tu vida sea agradable y feliz... No permitiré que nadie te la amargue... Siempre estaré a tu lado... Siempre... Te lo prometo, James... 

-Lo sé... Sé que siempre estarás a mi lado, Sirius -respondiendo James con una sonrisa. -¿Te importa si me quedo toda la noche llorando? 

-Claro que no amigo. Yo estaré aquí consolándote. 

-Gracias -susurró James, y empezó a llorar en pequeños sollozos. Mientras que Sirius le consolaba. 

A la mañana siguiente, James volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Con esa sonrisa pícara y ese brillo especial en sus ojos. Como dijo Remus: "James había vuelto". Pero por muy poco tiempo... 

-Dentro de poco se acerca el partido contra Ravenclaw. Tenemos que entrenar duro -dijo James saliendo por el hueco del retrato. 

-Sí. O sino Green nos matará -añadió Sirius a su lado. Los cuatros amigos sonreían tranquilamente, hasta que vieron acercarse a la profesora McGonagall. Tenía su expresión seria de siempre. Pero en sus ojos eran tristes. 

-A ver, ¿quién ha sido? -susurró Remus. 

-¿Qué? 

-¿Quién ha gastado una broma? 

Todos negaron. 

-Pues entonces pongamos nuestras caras más angelicales y saludémosla. 

-¡Hola profesora McGonagall! -saludaron los cuatros con sonrisas de niños buenos. 

-Hola, muchachos. Potter, tengo que hablar con usted. 

A James se le apagó la sonrisa. Sirius lo miró preocupado. McGonagall se lo llevó a un lugar apartado, pero visible, por lo que Sirius, Remus y Peter veían como conversaban. James comenzó a hablar rápidamente, su cara irradiaba pánico. Entonces, la profesora McGonagall asintió con la cabeza, James se quitó las gafas y comenzó a llorar. 

-¡Id a desayunar! -gritó la profesora a Remus, Sirius y Peter. Y luego se marchó con James. 

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Remus asustado. 

Sirius no respondió. Se marchó pensativo al Gran Comedor. Cuando llegaron allí, todas las mesas estaban muy agitadas, y muchos alumnos se reunían alrededor de ejemplares de _El Profeta. _Al entrar en el Gran Comedor, todos los miraron. Ellos sin hacer caso fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Se sentaron en silencio, y en pocos segundos se acercó Michael Smith. 

-¿Dónde está Potter? 

-McGonagall se lo llevó -dijo Remus que no entendía nada. 

-¿Ya se ha enterado? 

-¿Del qué? 

Michael les acercó _El Profeta._ Sirius lo tomó rápidamente, Remus y Peter lo leyeron sobre su hombro. 

****

**_Aurores asesinados _**

_Esta noche, a las 6 de la madrugada, fueron encontrados _

_los cuerpos de Henry y Amanda Potter. _

_Los dos tenían indicios de haber sido torturados. _

_Y en vez de morir por la maldición de _

_Avada Kedabra, fueron degollados. _

_Sobre sus cuerpos estaba la Marca Tenebrosa. _

_Estas muertes han provocado un gran impacto, _

_debido a la importancia de estos dos magos, _

_fieles a Albus Dumbledore... _

Sirius leyó y releyó el artículo. Remus tragó saliva y Peter se sentó de nuevo en su silla, pálido. Sirius dobló el periódico, colocó sus codos sobre la mesa, y su cara sobre sus manos. 

-¿Qué será ahora de James? -susurró Remus que no acababa de creérselo. 

James no apareció a ninguna clase. Y nadie se extrañó por su ausencia. Ese día, en todo Hogwarts reinaba un ambiente de tristeza y nervio. A excepción de los alumnos de Slytherin. Que se veían muy tranquilos y normales. 

A la hora de la cena, Hagrid se acercó a Sirius, Remus y Peter. 

-Hola, muchachos. 

-Hola, Hagrid -lo saludaron monótonamente. 

-Solo venía a deciros que James ha pasado todo el día en mi cabaña. He intentado consolarlo, pero ha sido en vano. No ha parado de llorar y... 

Sirius se levantó rápidamente. Remus y Peter le siguieron. El semi-gigante los siguió dando sus grandes zancadas. Salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts, y fueron directos a la casa de Hagrid. Sirius entró casi sin aliento. James estaba sentado en una silla al lado del fuego con la cara tapada. Levantó la mirada para ver quien había entrado. Al ver a Sirius, volvió a llorar. 

-¡James! -dijo Sirius y se acercó rápidamente a él y lo abrazó. -Tranquilo, hermano. 

-Lo sentimos mucho, James -susurró Remus con voz ahogada. 

-Lo sabía... Sabía que iban a acabar así... 

-Tranquilo, James. Tranquilo. 

Sirius consoló a su amigo hasta que más o menos se hubo tranquilizado. 

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, James? -le preguntó tímidamente Remus. -Puedes venirte a mi casa en verano si quieres. 

-Gracias, Remsie. 

-Yo te ofrecería mi casa, James. Pero ya sabes que mi familia -le dijo Sirius muy serio. 

-Lo sé, Sirius. 

-También puedes venirte a la mía -añadió Peter. 

-O quedarte aquí. A Fang y a mí nos encantará tu compañía. 

-Muchas gracias a todos. Pero por el momento iré a casa de mi abuelo. 

-¿Tienes un abuelo? -preguntó Sirius asombrado. 

-Sí. Vive en una casa perdida en el sur. No sale mucho debido a su trabajo. 

-¿Cuál es? 

-Es Peregrino de Letargos. 

-¿En serio? -preguntó Remus asombrado. 

-¿Qué es eso? 

-Es una persona que a través de sueños puede viajar al pasado, presente o futuro. Y también puede comunicarse con los espíritus. 

Peter tembló ligeramente al oír la palabra "espíritus". 

-¿Volvemos al castillo, James? -propuso Sirius. 

-Sí -dijo James mientras se ponía de pie. -Muchas gracias por todo, Hagrid. 

-No hay de qué, James. Sabes que puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras. 

James asintió. Los cuatro amigos salieron de la cabaña de Hagrid y se fueron a Hogwarts. Sirius caminaba rodeando por los hombros a James. Sirius se acercó al oído de su mejor amigo y le susurró: 

-Siempre estaré a tu lado. Siempre te protegeré. 

-Gracias -susurró James mientras que por su mejilla corría una lágrima. 

Continuará... 

*^*^* 

Plis, dejenme reviews que se me muere el fic ToT Jejejeje... Aunque tengo pensado subirlo todito pero quiero tener vuestro apoyo ^^ 

Habreís notado que no suelto ninguna tonteria. Me encuentro en un estado de aburrimiento agudo ^^U Estoy tan aburrida que soy capaz de tirarme por la ventana Ô.o 

Otra vez te doy las gracias Sora. Por el review que me dejaste ^-^ 

Y les dejo publicidad de mi otro fic **_Una vida con una oportunidad _**(mundo alterno en el que el pequeño Harry consigue una vida decente) dire: ?storyid=1236147 

Nos vemos. ¡¡DEJENME REVIEWS!! 

**CHAO, CHAO!!! **


	10. Romances y dones perdidos

**Disclaimer: **como siempre... 

*^*^* 

**Capítulo 10º: Romances y dones perdidos**

-_¡¡¡G-r-y-f-f-i-n-d-o-r!!! ¡¡¡Gryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyfindoooooooooooor!!! _

-¿Se puede saber qué dices, Smith? 

-Ejem... esto... 

-¡¡SIGUE COMENTANDO EL PARTIDO!! 

-Pero qué pulmones tiene usted, profesora McGonagall. ¿Quiere comentar usted el partido? Por su mirada asesina creo que no, ¿verdad? _..._ _¡¡Aquí sigo yo: el magnífico, el maravilloso, increíble, y espectacular: MICHAEL SMITH!! ¡Comentando el emocionante partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw! No chicas, me estaba describiendo a mí mismo, no a Sirius. Bueno, después de mi delirio aquí seguimos con el partido. Tengo que recordaros que Ravenclaw y Gryffindor están empatadas con 50 puntos. Y aún no hay rastro de la snitch. ¡Pero qué demo...! ¡Potter! ¡Acaba de enseñar la snith! ¡Esto es para enmarcarlo! ¡Solamente se ha girado y la ha pillado! ¡Qué agilidad! ¡Qué reflejos! ¡AMAMOS A JAMES POTTER! ¿Qué dices, Potter? ... Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja. Era en sentido figurado, Potter. Yo no te amo. Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja... _

-¡Sois estupendos! ¡Otro partido más ganado para Gryffindor! ¡La copa este año vuelve a ser nuestra! 

-¿Acaso lo dudabas, Green? -bromeó Shinsen. 

-¡Somos los mejores! -gritaron a la vez Katheryn y Marielle. 

-Así me gusta. Os he contagiado mis ganas de ganar. 

-Sí. Pero esperamos que no nos contagies tu locura -añadió Sirius. Todo el equipo rió. Excepto Green que lo miró de soslayo. 

-Vámonos ya. La cena debe de estar a punto de empezar –dijo John Handsome. Todos los del equipo de Gryffindor salieron. Sirius iba a salir también cuando se percató de que su mejor amigo estaba sentado en el suelo de los vestuarios con la mirada perdida. Se acercó en silencio y se sentó a su lado. James lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa. 

-¿Estás bien? 

-Sí -susurró James. -Lo que pasa es que a mi padre le encantaba el quidditch. Y bueno... No pude evitar acordarme de él. 

-James... 

-Aún no me creo que se haya ido para siempre. Quiero decir. Que pienso que cuando vuelva él y mamá estarán allí. Papá me dirá que vayamos a tomar algo por Londres y mamá se molestará diciendo que aún no tengo edad para esas cosas. Pero entonces mi parte razonal me despierta -la voz de James se quebraba poco a poco- y me dice que ellos no están. Que murieron. Que se fueron. Y que yo... -sollozó- no pude decirles adiós por última vez. Ni siquiera que los quería... 

Sirius abrazó a James y éste comenzó a llorar en el hombro de su amigo. Sirius estaba seguro de que la muerte de los padres de James iba a cambiar mucho a su mejor amigo. Demasiado... 

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? 

James había despertado de repente. Y para su asombro ya no estaba en su cama adoselada de Hogwarts, sino encima de un cristal y bajo él, agua. James, confuso, se puso de pie y miró alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro. Y apesar de eso James se veía cláramente. James comenzó a dudar de que eso fuera real y empezó a estar nervioso. Cuando una conocida risa lo dejó helado. Se giró rápidamente, y allí, tan radiante y guapa como siempre, estaba su madre. Por detrás apareció su padre, apuesto, alto y risueño. Como solía ser. 

-Mamá... Papá... -dijo James conteniendo las lágrimas. 

Los dos le sonreían y le saludaban con la mano. Estaban allí. No se habían ido. ¡Estaban allí! James corrió hacia ellos para abrazarlos. Para sentir que eran ellos. Pero fue imposible. Cuanto más corría, más se alejaba la imagen de sus padres. Corrió, corrió y corrió. Pero nada... 

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! 

El tobillo de James se torció dolorosamente y cayó al suelo. Le dolía el tobillo y no podía ponerse en pie otra vez. Levantó la vista y ellos estaban cada vez más lejos. Hasta que se perdieron en la oscuridad. 

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -gritó James con todas sus ganas. Y golpeó el suelo de cristal con el puño. Descargando su rabia. 

-Estás mejorando mucho... 

James se sorprendió. Esa voz... Esa voz... ¿Abuelo? 

-Ahora deja de peregrinar... 

-¿James? 

James abrió los ojos rápidamente. Ya no estaba en aquel lugar tan extraño. Había vuelto a su cama, al cuarto de los chicos, a Hogwarts. Y delante de él estaban sus amigos, Sirius, Remus y Peter. 

-¿Te encuentras bien, hermano? -le preguntó Sirius. 

-Sí. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? 

-Bueno... -dijo Sirius mirando a Remus. 

-Estabas agitándote en tu cama. Y decías... mamá y papá... 

James miró fijamente a sus amigos, pensando... 

-No, no es nada. Solo tuve una pesadilla. Una pesadilla muy rara -dijo. 

-¿En serio? 

James miró a Sirius. Desde luego que su mejor amigo se estaba convirtiendo en un sobreprotector con él. 

-No es nada -sonrió James. Hizo el intento de levantarse. Pero al apoyarse sobre sus dos piernas, el tobillo que se había doblado en su sueño, le dolió y cayó, pero Sirius le agarró antes de chocar contra el suelo. 

-¿Qué pasó, James? -preguntó Sirius algo asustado. 

-Mi tobillo... me duele... -dijo James apretando los dientes. 

Sirius ayudó a James para que se sentase en su cama, mientras que Remus le miró el tobillo. Estaba hinchado. 

-¿Cuándo te lo doblaste? -le preguntó Remus. 

-No sé. Me he despertado así. 

-A lo mejor dormiste en una mala postura -le dijo Sirius. 

-Puede ser. 

-James, debes vestirte e ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey corriendo. Antes de que empiecen las clases. 

-Yo te ayudo - propuso Sirius. 

Cuando James se hubo puesto el uniforme de Hogwarts, salió con Sirius dirección a la enfermería. Aunque en realidad, Sirius llevaba a James sobre la espalda. 

Por otra parte, Remus y Peter se fueron al Gran Comedor a desayunar. 

-Espero que no sea nada -dijo Peter preocupado. 

-Yo también. Ese tobillo tenía muy mala pinta. 

Los dos amigos anduvieron por los pasillos de Hogwarts algo pensativos. Cuando se cruzaron con unas alumnas de 5º curso de Gryffindor. Entre ellas estaba Atenea McGonagall. Miró a Remus y le sonrió de forma coqueta. A Remus se le cayeron los libros de las manos y se quedó mirando por donde se había marchado la muchacha. 

-¿Remus? 

-... 

-¿Remus? 

-... 

-¡REMUS! 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Peter? 

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo, Remus. Te has quedado embobado. 

-¿Embobado? ¿Yo? Por favor, Peter. No digas tonterías -dijo Remus mientras se agachaba a recoger los libros que se le habían caído. 

-¡Pero si te he visto! Te has quedado mirando a Atenea McGonagall y luego se te cayeron los libros. 

-Peter. Creo que deberían revisarte la vista. 

-No intentes mentirle, Remus. Yo también lo he visto. 

Los dos amigos miraron hacia atrás. Lily estaba allí desde que a Remus le dio el lapsus mental. 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has visto? -preguntó Remus nervioso. 

-He visto como te has quedado embobado mirando a Atenea. ¿Te gusta? 

-Esto... yo... -Remus se puso nervioso. 

-No tienes que ponerte asi, Remus. Atenea es una chica muy guapa, inteligente y popular. Haríais buena pareja -dijo Lily con una sonrisa. 

-¿Tú crees? 

-Claro. 

Siguieron charlando mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor. 

-Si quieres puedo averiguar si a ella le gustas -dijo Lily. 

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO! 

-Pero bueno, Lupin. ¿Es que piensas quedarte de brazos cruzados ante la chica que te gusta y no hacer nada? 

-Tampoco es eso... -se disculpó Remus. 

-Entonces decidido. Averiguaré si a Atenea le gustas y te lo confirmaré de inmediato. Por cierto, ¿y James y Sirius? ¿No están con vosotros? 

-Fueron a la enfermería. James amaneció con un tobillo torcido -explicó Peter. 

-¿QUÉ? ¿Pero no será nada, verdad? 

-Claro que no. Seguramente dormiría mal esta noche y por la mañana lo tenía asi. 

-Y no hagas grandes esfuerzos. 

-No, señora Pomfrey. 

James y Sirius salieron despidiéndose de la enfermera de Hogwarts. Empezaron a andar hacia el Gran Comedor. 

-La verdad es que la señora Pomfrey es magnífica. Arregla huesos en un santiamén. 

-Sí. Como en el último partido contra Slytherin cuando... ¿Escuchas eso? 

Sirius y James callaron. En ese momento los pasillos estaban todos vacíos porque todo el mundo estaba desayunando. Pero había alguien en una banca del pasillo por el que Sirius y James andaban. Michael Smith, el comentarista bromista, estaba sentado y tenía un pergamino. Parecía que estaba ensayando para una obra. 

-Verás... te gustaría... No, demasiado clásico... Mejor... ¡Eys! ¿Sabes? Tú me... Sí, claro. Y luego le canto un bolero... 

-Parece como si se estuviera declarando a alguien -susurró James. 

-Je. Me pregunto a quién será. 

-Vamos a acercarnos. 

-Vale. 

-¡Michael! ¿Qué haces aquí? 

El chico rubio dio un bote como si acabarán de darle una descarga eléctrica. 

-¡Vosotros! Me... me... ¿me habéis oído? -preguntó Michael algo sonrojado. 

-Ejem. Claro que no -dijo James mirando a Sirius. 

-Solo lo suficiente para pensar que te quieres declarar a alguien. 

-Pe... Pero... ¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁIS DICIENDO?! -gritó Michael. Recogió sus cosas y se marchó corriendo. 

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado a éste? 

-Seguramente la mosca del amor -bromeó Sirius. 

-¡Aah! 

-¿Qué pasa? 

-Mi mochila. Se me ha olvidado cogerla. Voy a buscarla. Tú ve al Gran Comedor y guardame algunos cereales. 

-¡No hagas muchos esfuerzos! ¡Tu tobillo...! -gritó Sirius pero James ya había girado en una esquina del pasillo y se había perdido de vista. 

-Debo darme prisa. No es bueno llegar tarde a Transformaciones. A la profesora McGonagall no le va a gustar nada. 

James giró otra esquina casi derrapando cuando chocó con alguien, cayendo al suelo de espaldas. 

-¡AUCH! Perdona. Lo lamento mucho -se quejó James. Se incorporó y vio que acababa de chocar contra Snape. -Vale, no lo lamento. 

-Ten más cuidado, Potter -gruñó Snape. 

James estaba pensando de todas las personas de Hogwarts tenía que chocar precisamente con él, cuando miró para el suelo. Había una carta escrita en papel rosado y con corazones. Y en el sobre se leía claramente: Para Snape. James iba a coger la carta, pero Snape se le adelantó y la cogió antes que él. Lanzó una mirada rápida a James y se marchó corriendo. 

Todo pasó tan deprisa, que tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que James cayera en la cuenta. 

-Snape, ¿tiene una admiradora? ... Ji ji ji... Je je je je... ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! 

James rió durante un rato sentado en el suelo. La sola idea de aquello lo hacía partirse de la risa. En cuanto se reuniera con sus amigos se los iba a contar. Eso era un bombazo. 

-Prestad mucha atención a esta lección. Es muy importante -dijo la profesora McGonagall antes de girarse y empezar a escribir en la pizarra. Mientras que un grupo de amigos charlaba en susurros. 

-¿De verdad? 

-¿No estarás bromeando, Jimmy? 

-Os digo que lo vi claramente. Una carta en papel rosa, con corazones. Y ponía Para Snape. Lo vi perfectamente -susurró James a Sirius y Remus. 

-Entonces Peter tú también te puedes sacar novia. Si Snape puede tú también. 

-¡Eh! 

James y Remus contuvieron la risa. 

-Sólo te doy ánimos, Peter. 

-Pues no lo parece... Snif... 

-Señores Black, Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew, ¿tienen la intención de callarse o piensan seguir hablando? 

Los cuatros miraron a la profesora McGonagall que tenía los labios apretados y los fulminaba con la mirada. 

-Perdón -susurró James. 

-Bien. Sigamos. 

-¿Por qué siempre debe llamarnos a nosotros la atención? ¿Es que acaso no vio como estaban hablando dos alumnos de Hufflepuff que estaban en segunda fila? -exclamó Sirius furioso. (NdH: comparten las clases de Transformaciones con Hufflepuff =3 ) 

-Yo pienso que solo quiere que atendamos en clase. Nada más -dijo Remus tranquilo. 

-Como todos los profes, ¿no? -añadió James. 

-Bueno, ahora vayamos a Encantamientos. Quiero que este día se pase corriendo -gruñó Sirius. 

-Be Happy, Sirius -bromeó James. Remus rió con ganas, al igual que Peter. Sirius miró a sus amigos de soslayo e ignoró la broma. 

-¡Maldito y asqueroso día! -gritó Sirius saliendo del aula de Historia de la Magia. -¡Acaba de una vez! 

-¿Pero qué te pasa hoy? -preguntó James. 

-Ji ji ji -rió Remus. 

-¿Tú lo sabes? 

-Sí. Verás, cuando tú no estabas porque te habías ido a recoger tu mochila, Sirius sonrió con su asombrosa sonrisa a una alumna de Hufflepuff... 

-¿Y? 

-La chavala lo ignoró. 

-¿QUÉ? ¿Ignoró al asombroso Sirius Black? ¿Quién era? 

-Anna Fewer de 6º curso. 

-Esto debería entrar en el libro de Casos Insólitos. 

-Pues sí. 

-¡Eh! ¡James! ¡Espera! -gritó Lily corriendo hacia el grupo. -¿Quieres que demos una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts? 

James no parecía muy convencido, pero al final aceptó la invitación. Los dos salieron del castillo por una puerta cercana. 

-Bueno, uno menos. ¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó Remus a los demás. 

-Yo me marcho -gruñó Sirius. 

-¿Todavía estás con eso? 

-¡SÍ! Todavía-estoy-con-eso -dijo y se marchó con paso firme. 

-¡Qué genio! -exclamó Peter. 

-En fin... -suspiró Remus. -Quedamos tú y yo, ¿qué hacemos? 

-¡Lupin! -gritó en ese momento Atenea McGonagall. A Remus se le pusieron sonrojadas las mejillas. 

-¿Atenea? 

-¿Quieres ir conmigo a la biblioteca? Hace mucho que no hablamos. ¿No me estarás esquivando? 

-¿Esquivando? ¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¡Para nada! -dijo Remus nervioso. 

-Entonces, ¿vamos? 

-Claro. 

Atenea y Remus se marcharon, dejando a solas a Peter. 

-¡¿Y YO QUÉ?! 

En el suave césped de los terrenos de Hogwarts James y Lily se habían sentado contemplando el lago. Estaban callados, y Lily miraba de reojo a James. Pero este seguía mirando al frente. 

-¿Cómo estás? -dijo Lily al fin. 

-Bien, gracias -contestó James. 

-Esto, me refiero a lo otro... 

-Ah. También estoy bien. Lo estoy superando. 

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras. Yo te voy a escuchar. 

James miró sorprendido a Lily. Ella se veía triste y preocupada. James le sonrió para tranquilizarla. 

-Claro que lo sé -le dijo. 

Lily sonrió dulcemente, y le dio a James un beso en la mejilla. El chico se quedó asombrado y rápidamente sus mejillas ardieron. 

En otro lado, cerca de ellos, Sirius furioso arrancaba hierbas intentando desahogarse. Cerca de él había dos chicos de Ravenclaw de 6º curso. Estaban mirando a la pareja y charlaban entre ellos. Sirius podía escucharles claramente. 

-La verdad, no puedo entenderlo. ¿Cómo una chica tan bonita y elegante como Lily Evans puede salir con Potter? -dijo uno de los chicos. (NdH: Recuerden que James es bajito y aún parece un niño. =P) 

Sirius se irguió de repente, aún llevaba en las manos hierba. 

-Bueno, Potter es inteligente, buen jugador de Quidditch y es simpático -le contestó el otro. 

-Sí. Pero Evans es toda una señorita y mucha mujer para Potter. No merece la pena estar con él... ¿PERO QUÉ? -exclamó el chaval. Sirius lo había agarrado del cuello de la camisa y lo había levantado fácilmente. 

-¿Qué. Has. Dicho? -dijo Sirius lentamente. Estaba muy furioso. 

-¿Yo? Nada. Nada -dijo nervioso el chico de Ravenclaw. A pesar de que Sirius estaba en 4º y él en 6º, todos sabían que Sirius igualaba a chicos incluso de 7º curso. 

-Creo que estabas hablando mal de mi amigo. ¿No? 

-Te equivocas. Yo no... 

-Déjale en paz -susurró Sirius fulminándolo con la mirada. El muchacho asintió. Sirius lo soltó y los dos se marcharon corriendo. 

-¡¡KIAAAAAAAAAA!! 

-¡¡ESTUPENDO!! 

-¡FANTÁSTICO! 

-¡Y eran chicos de 6º curso! 

-¡¡SIRIUS ES MAGNÍFICO!! 

Varias chicas se habían acercado a ver la pelea, y a entrar en acción en el momento en el que Sirius pudiera resultar herido. 

-¡Eres guay, Sirius! -le dijo una chica acercándose a él. 

-¡Eres único! -dijo otra. 

Sirius se quedó sorprendido por unos segundos, cuando sacó a relucir sus dotes de seducción. 

-Por supuesto, encantadoras señoritas -dijo lanzándoles una seductora sonrisa. Todas suspiraron. 

-¿Podemos dar una vuelta contigo, Sirius? 

-Di que sí, por favor. 

-¡Por favooooor! 

-Je. Por supuesto -dijo Sirius mientras que dejaba que dos chicas se agarrarán a él. -Vamos, señoritas. 

-¡¡SIIIIIIIIIII!! 

-Estoy muy enfadado con vosotros... Snif... Me dejasteis solo... Snif... 

-Búscate una novia, Peter -le dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. 

-Jooo... ¿Por qué pagas conmigo tu mala suerte con aquella chica? 

-Yo no pago nada contigo -gruñó Sirius. -Solo que tú me sacas de quicio. 

-¡Sirius! No me digas eso... Snif... 

-¡Argh! Me pones enfermo, Peter. ¿Dónde están James y Remus? Al menos con ellos puedo tener una conversación interesante. 

-No sé. Supongo que deben estar a punto de llegar... snif... 

En ese momento el hueco del retrato se abrió y entraron James y Remus corriendo. Los dos estaban sonrientes. 

-Genial -dijo Sirius sarcástico. -Aquí la gente feliz mientras que yo pierdo mi toque. 

-No te pongas así, Sirius. Te traemos buenas noticias -le dijo James. Sirius los escuchó atento. 

-¿Te acuerdas de Anna Fewer? -le dijo Remus. 

-Grrrr. ¿Cómo no acordarme? -gruñó Sirius. 

-Pues verás, necesita gafas... 

-¿Qué? 

-Que necesita gafas -repitió James. -El otro día no vio como la sonreías solo porque necesita gafas. Ya ves, no has perdido tu toque. Cuando Remus y yo le preguntamos porque te había ignorado casi le da un desmayo al saber que tú habías querido coquetear con ella y ella ni se había dado cuenta. 

-Según nos ha dicho, quiere otra oportunidad. 

-¿Entonces no estoy perdiendo mi toque? 

-No. Está intacto -le dijo James. 

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! -exclamó Sirius mientras se ponía de pie y se lanzaba a James y Remus. -La próxima salida a Hogsmeade os invitaré a una ronda de cervezas de mantequilla. ¡¡SIRIUS BLACK SIGUE AQUÍ!! 

-¿Es que se había ido? -susurró Remus a James. 

-Déjalo. Es Sirius. 

Continuará... 

*^*^* 

La verdad es que después de un capítulo triste, es mejor que venga algo más animado y más alegre, ¿no? Y al final me ha salido hasta romántico. Y lo del toque perdido de Sirius se fue añadiendo solo, al principio no iba a estar XD Pero le da más gracia a la cosa ^^ 

**¡¡¡Dejenme reviews!!!**

Muchas gracias a: 

**Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi: **para no variar, ¿eh? Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado sis. La verdad es que este es mi favorito de todos los capítulos (me refiero al capítulo 9º) Y de todas formas te agradezco la información, sis. Aunque creo que el erumpent era demasiado para un ciervo XD 

**Nazale: **muchas gracias por tu review ^^ Y me alegro de que te gustase estos dos últimos capítulos. Y tienes razón, Goyle y Crabbe son unos lerdos de cuidado. Y creo que su única neurona se pegó un tiro XD Y tranqui que sigo con el fic. No es necesario que me muerdas un ojo _ 

Y me ha dado la vena de hacer publicidad, asi que haya va (os pondría las dires de los fics, pero cada vez que lo hago no salen. I'm sorry U_U) 

**_Una vida con una oportunidad _**(de una servidora) una historia en la que el pequeño Harry consigue un hogar (es un Harry y Sirius) 

**_Magia Inesperada _**(de Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi) una historia de tres chicas que llegan a Hogwarts (es un Harry) 

Cuando digo que es un Harry o un Sirius y Harry es que son los personajes por los que están registrados, por si acaso ^^U 

Bueno, me despido... 

**CHEERIO!!!**


	11. Romance entre libros y grupos de estudio

**Disclaimer: **todo de Rowling U_U 

*^*^* 

**Capítulo 11º: Romance entre libros y grupos de estudio**

Los días pasaron poco a poco en Hogwarts. Y sin darse cuenta, el final del curso ya estaba cerca. Por lo que los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y los cuatros amigos estaban hasta arriba de trabajo. A parte, Sirius y James tenían la final de Quidditch. Asi que los entrenamientos se multiplicaron. A Sirius eso le fastidiaba. Pero a James le iba mejor, si estaba ocupado no pensaba en lo que le había pasado y se iba recuperando. 

Una tarde calurosa, los cuatro amigos estudiaban, o intentaban estudiar, en la biblioteca... 

-¡Ya no puedo más! -exclamó Sirius desesperezándose. 

-¡Chist! Sirius -le susurró Remus. 

-Es un crimen contra nuestra juventud obligarnos encerrarnos en Hogwarts para estudiar. 

-¿Tal vez lo hacen para que pases de curso? ¿O acaso te quieres parecer a Paul Coarse? Lleva 3 años en séptimo. 

-No te pases, Remsie. 

-Pues entonces estudia. 

-Es que ya no me cabe nada más en la cabeza. Con tanta rebuelta de duende. ¿Tú qué dices, Jimmy? 

-Que creo que voy a mandar a Roberto El Granudo y a Bartolo El Barbudo muy lejos -gruñó James temblando mientras escribía. Sirius lanzó una significativa mirada a Remus. 

-Me da igual lo que digáis. Debemos estudiar. ¿Cómo pensáis aprobar? 

James y Sirius le miraron... 

-Es imposible copiar -les dijo leyéndoles la mente. 

-Me cachis -susurraron a la vez. 

-Asi que a estudiar. 

-Estudiar, estudiar, estudiar y estudiar... ¿Sabes una cosa, Remsie? Servirías como profesor -dijo Sirius. 

-Sí, de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -añadió James. -Y explicaría de muerte las características de los hombres lobos. 

James y Sirius se echaron a reír sobre la mesa. Mientras que Remus les lanzaba miradas asesinas. 

-Perdona Remsie... Pero es que... Ja ja ja ja ja ja... 

-No te vemos como profesor... Ja ja ja ja ja... 

-¿Y por qué no? -preguntó Remus molesto. 

-Porque para ser profesor hay que tener mano dura. Ser severo y estricto, para controlar a unos alumnos desbocados. 

-¿Y yo no tengo de eso? 

-No. 

-Ni en broma. 

-Hum. 

-¿Por qué no dejamos esta conversación y de estudiar y nos vamos a dar una vuelta por la orilla del lago? -propuso James. 

-No -dijo Remus. 

-Remsie, mira como está Peter. 

Remus miró al pequeño de los cuatro. Estaba pálido, con ojeras e intentaba aprenderse la receta para una poción del sueño. Qué decir que Peter estaba sudoroso y temblaba. Parecía enfermo. 

-Parece ser que tanto estudio no le sienta bien al cerebro de Peter -bromeó Sirius. 

-Vamos a dejarlo por hoy, ¿vale Remsie? -dijo James mientras recogía sus libros y pergaminos. -Mañana seguimos. 

Remus recogió también a regañadientes. No le hacia mucha gracia sacar malas notas. Pero sus amigos eran muy tercos. Demasiado. Asi que, si no puedes con ellos, únete a ellos. James y Sirius cogieron entre los dos a Peter, que parecía que no podía dar ni un paso. Pero antes de salir de la biblioteca se encontraron con Atenea McGonagall. 

-Hola, Remus -saludó ella. 

-Hola, Atenea -dijo Remus olvidando por completo su enfado. 

-¿Ya has terminado de estudiar? 

-Pues... esto... -Remus miró rápidamente a sus amigos, que ya no estaban. -Serán... -susurró Remus para sí. 

-¿Y bien? 

-No, no he terminado de estudiar. 

-¿Estudiamos juntos entonces? 

-Claro. 

En otro lugar de Hogwarts. 

-Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos -dijo James sin aliento. -¿Cómo te encuentras, Peter? 

-El cielo es azul... Y el prado verde... -dijo Peter tontamente. 

-Poco a poco se va recuperando -dijo Sirius. 

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? 

-¿Qué te parece fastidiar a alguien? -dijo Sirius con una mirada maliciosa. 

-Te sigo, hermano. 

-¿A quién vamos a fastidiar? -preguntó Peter. 

-¿Qué os parece algún Slytherin? -dijo Sirius. 

-Magnífica idea. ¿Víctima? -añadió James. 

-Ya lo veremos por el camino. 

-Okey, ¡vamos! 

James, Sirius y Peter echaron a correr, pero entonces saliendo de un aula se encontraron con McGonagall acompañada de Lily y Liza. 

-Oh, vaya, señores Potter, Black y Pettigrew, ¿a dónde iban con tanta prisa? -preguntó McGonagall que ya los conocía de sobra y sabía que esos no tramaban nada bueno. 

-Pues... 

-Nosotros... 

-... 

-¡Íbamos a estudiar! -exclamó James como último recurso. 

-Vaya. Pues les agradará saber que ahora mismo estoy ayudando a alumnos de nuestra casa a estudiar para que pasen de curso. ¿Quieren unirse? 

James, Sirius y Peter se quedaron sin habla. 

-La señorita Evans, Vain, Yukimi y Soderson y los señores Smith, Applegate y Jones ya están en el grupo. ¿Qué les parece? 

-Pues... -Sirius mira a James. 

-Nos parece buena idea, profe -añadió James. 

-Estupendo. Más gente para estudiar. Vamos, es en la clase de Transformaciones. 

-¡Qué bien, Jimmy! -le dijo Lily mientras se acercaba a él. -Ahora estamos en el mismo grupo de estudio. 

James le sonrió vagamente. La idea de estar estudiando bajo la atenta mirada de McGonagall no le agradaba en absoluto. Y por supuesto, a Sirius y a Peter tampoco. 

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Remus estudiaba acompañado de Atenea. Todo el mundo pensaba que era imposible que aquella chica fuera la hermana menor de McGonagall. Pero lo era. 

Desde el primer momento que la vio, Remus se enamoró de ella. Fue cuando entraron en Hogwarts. El día del Gran Banquete, después de haber caído en Gryffindor, fue felicitado por todos sus nuevos compañeros. Y Atenea le sonrió de aquella forma que solo ella podía hacerlo. Y Remus ya no pensó en otra chica... 

Atenea era simpática, dulce, inteligente y responsable. Por algo era prefecta. Siempre quitaba puntos a James y a Sirius. Mientras que a Remus le dedicaba cálidas sonrisas. Desde el primer día... 

Remus pensaba que era imposible que ella se fijara en él. Ella iba a un curso por delante de él y siempre estaba rodeada de amigas y de chicos. Era tan popular y querida por todos. (NdH: lo lamento, pero asquerosamente me he acordado de Cho Chang _) Remus siempre la miraba de lejos. Y con eso él se quedaba feliz... 

Pero entonces ella se le acercaba y le sonreía y hablaba con él. Remus se sentía en el cielo, y olvidaba todo lo demás... 

Como siempre la observaba, como en ese momento, la miraba de soslayo y se perdía en sus bellos ojos verdes; en esa hermosa melena castaña. Ella era... perfecta... 

Y entonces, sin que Remus apenas lo notase, ella lo miraba y como siempre le sonreía y lo miraba cálidamente. El joven muchacho sentía como sus mejillas enrojecían fuertemente y miró rápidamente a sus apuntes. 

-¿Sabes una cosa Remus? 

El joven licántropo la miró. 

-Desde el primer día que te vi pensé que eras especial. Eras tan callado y a la vez hablador. Tan divertido y a la vez tan serio. Amigo de tus amigos. Pensé que eras tan... tan... misterioso. Como si guardases un secreto que nadie más sabe... 

Remus se sintió de repente nervioso. 

-Y puede que sea ese misterio el que me atraiga hacia ti... -susurró ella. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas. Remus la miró expectante. -Me gustas, Remus Lupin... 

Una gota de tinta emborronaba los apuntes de Remus mientras que él la miraba boquiabierto. 

-Perdón el retraso. ¿Han esperado mucho? -dijo la profesora McGonagall llegando a la puerta de la clase de Transformaciones. Un grupo de alumnos de tercero aguardaban en ella. 

-No, profesora. Acabamos de llegar -dijo Marielle Soderson. 

-Bien -añadió McGonagall sacando una llave de su túnica y abriendo la puerta. 

-Anda, James, Sirius, Peter, no sabía que veníais también -les dijo Michael Smith. 

-No, y nosotros tampoco -gruñó James. 

-Nos pillaron antes de una broma -añadió Sirius. 

-Je je je. Pillados infragantis -bromeó Shinsen Yukimi. James y Sirius la miraron de soslayo. 

-Adelante -dijo McGonagall cediéndoles el paso. 

El grupo de alumnos de 4º y 3º de Gryffindor entró en el aula. Y como siempre hacían en clase, se sentaron por parejas. James y Sirius intentaron sentarse en un sitio al final de la clase. Pero McGonagall fue previsora y los colocó en primera fila. 

-¿Usted nos quiere atormentar, eh? 

-Es por vuestro bien, señor Potter. Bien -dijo McGonagall a la clase entera- este grupo ha sido formado para que puedan estudiar con compañeros y además ayudarse entre vosotros. Yo estaré aquí y podré ayudaros en mi materia y puede que en otra más. Pueden charlar entre vosotros, tampoco les voy a pedir el silencio absoluto de la biblioteca, pero tampoco quiero que armen mucho jaleo. Pueden empezar a estudiar. ¿Sí, señorita Yukimi? Está bien, voy a ayudarla ahora mismo. 

-¿Bien qué quieres estudiar? -le preguntó James a su amigo viendo que no tenían otra opción. 

-¿Qué te parece buscar la forma de huir de aquí? -bufó Sirius. 

-Vaya, vaya... Por lo visto el señor Black no está contento porque no tiene chicas a su alrededor -dijo una voz arrogante detrás de ellos. Se giraron rápidamente, sentadas en la segunda fila estaban Lily y Liza. 

-Por favor, Liza, no empieces -le dijo Lily a su compañera. 

Todo el mundo sabía que Liza Vain, amiga y compañera de Lily, era el reflejo de Sirius Black. Tenía el mismo carácter, ego y humor. Y como se dice, los polos iguales se repelen. Y ellos dos no se podían ver. 

-Vain... -gruñó Sirius. -Pensé que la tarde no podía empeorar. Pero ahora se ha ido podrido... 

Liza frunció el ceño. 

-Qué poco educado. Qué raro que venga de ti, Sirius Black. 

-Yo soy educado con los que yo quiero, Vain -le gruñó Sirius. 

-Hoy estás de muy mal humor. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hoy ninguna chica se ha tirado a tus pies? -susurró Liza maliciosamente. 

-¿Y tú qué? ¿No te has tirado a nadie hoy? -le contestó Sirius. (NdH: Muy buena, Sirius XD. Sirius: Gracias =D) 

-¡ASQUEROSO! -gritó Liza mientras se ponía de pie. 

-Señorita Vain, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? -preguntó McGonagall alarmada. 

Las mejillas de Liza enrojecieron y miró al suelo. 

-Nada, profesora -susurró avergonzada. 

-Pues no lo parece -añadió McGonagall. -Señorita Vain, colóquese en el sitio de la señorita Yukimi. Señorita Yukimi, venga conmigo al sitio de la señorita Vain. 

Asi las dos chicas cambiaron sitios. A Sirius no le agradaba la idea de tener cerca a McGonagall, ya que le estaba explicando la teoría de una transformación de una serpiente en cuerda a Shinsen. 

-James... -susurró Lily. James se giró para mirarla y ella le sonrió. Sirius miró al techo y lanzó una risita. James lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. 

-¿Qué pasa? 

-Nada -gruñó James, girándose a Lily. 

-Tonto enamorado... -susurró Sirius. James volvió a girarse hacia su amigo. Shinsen lanzó una risita, lo que llamó la atención de McGonagall. 

-¿De qué hablan, señor Black, Potter? 

-¿Nosotros? De nada -dijo Sirius. Shinsen volvió a reír. Mientras que Lily y James se ponían colorados. -Solo hablábamos del romance y la boda de estos dos tortolitos -bromeó Sirius señalando con la cabeza a Lily y James. 

-¡SIRIUS! -exclamó James. Lily ocultó su sonrojo mirando a su falda. 

-¿Boda? -preguntó McGonagall asombrada. Shinsen se echó a reír sobre la mesa. Toda la clase miraba ahora al grupo de delante. -¿Están comprometidos? 

-¡NO! -gritaron a la vez Lily y James. Sirius empezó a reírse a carcajadas. 

-Profesora, ¿no ve que Sirius tiene muchas ganas de bromear? -dijo James. Sirius se reía a sus anchas. 

-Ejem -tosió McGonagall. -Por favor, señor Black, compórtese. 

-Esta bien. Está bien... Profe, ¿quiere ir a la boda? 

-¡SIRIUS! 

-Ya me callo. Ya me callo -dijo Sirius levantando las manos pidiendo calma. 

-Pero no sé de qué se avergüenzan. Muchos de vosotros acabarán casándose cuando acaben Hogwarts -añadió McGonagall. 

-Y usted acudirá a todas, ¿no? -dijo Sirius. 

-Quiero decir -dijo McGonagall ignorándolo. -Puede que un futuro la señorita Evans y el señor Potter se casen... 

Lily y James se miraron y se sonrojaron aún más. 

-Profesora, ¿usted sabría decirnos quién se casará y quién no? -preguntó Katheryn Soderson. 

-Señorita Soderson, que no soy adivina. Aunque puedo añadir con toda seguridad que el señor Black no acabará casándose. 

-¿Por qué dice eso? -preguntó Sirius asombrado. 

-Porque usted es el tipo de persona que le gusta vivir a su aire y no quiere ataduras. Además, usted es un mujeriego empedernido. 

-Eso es cierto -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa arrogante. 

-¿Y yo? -preguntó Shinsen. 

-Usted, señorita Yukimi, es una persona algo fría y seca, pero sinceramente, tiene buen corazón. Asi que pienso que acabará casándose con alguien. 

Shinsen se sonrojó un poco, y lanzó una mirada furtiva a sus amigas Katheryn y Marielle, que se habían echado a reír. 

-¿Y yo, profesora? -preguntó Michael ansioso. 

-Sinceramente, lo veo como un estupendo padre de familia. 

-¡Guay! -exclamó sentándose en su asiento. 

-¿Y las mellizas Soderson? -preguntó Shinsen callando las risas de sus dos amigas. 

-Pues las dos son perfectas para estar casadas y ser madres -dijo McGonagall. Marielle y Katheryn miraron el suelo con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. 

-Vale profe, ¿cuánto le tenemos que dar por el futuro? -bromeó Sirius. 

-¿Y a usted le gusta alguien profe? -preguntó James. Las mejillas de McGonagall subieron rápidamente de tono. 

-Ejem, eso no es de su incumbencia, Potter. 

-Uuuuuuuuuuuuh -dijeron a la vez toda la clase. 

-Eys, que la profe también es humana -dijo Sirius. 

-¿Quién será el afortunado? -bromeó James. 

-¡Sigamos con el estudio! -exclamó de repente McGonagall. Todos se miraron y se rieron por lo bajo. 

La tarde en el aula de Transformaciones transcurrió sin ninguna interrupción más. Cuando ya se acercaba la hora de la cena, McGonagall les mandó a todos ir al Gran Comedor y ya continuarían otro día. 

-¿Quién pensáis que es la persona que le gusta a McGonagall? -preguntó Lily a James y a Sirius. 

-A saber -dijo Sirius. 

-¿El profesor Dumbledore? 

Sirius rió en medio del pasillo con todas sus ganas. 

-Pero, James... -dijo Lily. 

-¿Qué? Los dos son ancianos. Pegarían mucho. 

-¿Os imagináis que es un alumno? -dijo Lily divertida. 

-¿Un alumno? En ese caso sería Sirius. 

-Por favor, James. 

Entre risas y bromas entraron al Gran Comedor. Aunque James y Sirius se callaron de repente al ver a Remus hablando con Atenea. 

-¿Remus con Atenea? -preguntó Peter. (NdH: me lo olvidé XD) 

Sirius y James intercambian miradas. 

-Se les ve muy juntos, ¿no? -añadió Lily. 

-Mejor nos sentamos lejos de ellos -propuso James, yendo a un sitio apartado de la pareja. -¿Tú crees que ellos dos...? 

-Puede ser -dijo Sirius. -A decir verdad es que a Remus se le caía la baba con Atenea McGonagall. ¡Anda! Entonces ahora Remus es cuñado de la profe -dijo Sirius riendo. 

-Nos podrá decir las preguntas de los exámenes. 

-No creo -añadió Lily. 

Después de cenar, regresaron a la Sala Común. Y cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, James, Sirius y Peter se llevaron a un lugar apartado a Remus. Es decir, al cuarto de los chicos. 

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta prisa? 

-Explica -dijo Sirius. 

-¿Qué ha pasado? 

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Pues... -dijo Remus poniéndose colorado. -Estoy... saliendo... con Atenea. 

Los tres amigos comenzaron a reír y a felicitar a su amigo. 

-¡Qué bien, Remsie! 

-Te llevaste un buen partido -dijo Sirius. 

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? 

-Nada. 

-Bueno, ¿y qué estuvieron haciendo durante toda la tarde? 

-Seguimos estudiando -dijo Peter apenado. 

-¿Estudiando? ¿Y eso? Pensaba que se habían ido a molestar a alguien. 

-Y eso pensábamos -dijo Sirius. 

-Pero McGonagall nos pilló y nos obligó a ir a su grupo de estudio. 

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué buena idea! Así estudiaremos todos los días -dijo Remus alegremente. 

James y Sirius tuvieron un rictus de dolor. 

-Yo pensaba en ir. Pero con vosotros no podía... Si ya estáis dentro mucho mejor. 

Otro rictus de dolor. 

-¿Queréis dejarlo? 

Y otro más... 

-En fin... Peter, ¿te vienes abajo a jugar una partida de snap explosivo? 

-Vale. 

-Hasta luego, muchachos. 

Y otro... Remus salió de la habitación girando los ojos hacia el techo. Cuando se marcharon, James y Sirius empezaron a reír a carcajadas. 

-Me encanta sacar de quicio a Remus. 

-Y a mí. 

-¿Qué quieres hacer? 

-¿Qué te parece si planeamos una buena broma? Hoy me he quedado con las ganas. 

-Buena idea hermano... 

De esta forma, James sacó pluma y pergamino y junto a Sirius, planearon una nueva broma contra Slytherin. 

Continuará... 

*^*^* 

Ale... Ô_o Me salió un romance sin querer XD Pero bueno, la pareja de Remus y Atenea me gusta mucho. Por cierto, hay que recordar que el personaje de Atenea McGonagall fue creado por Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi ^^ Grachas por prestarme tu personaje, sis... 

Muchas gracias por sus reviews ^o^ 

**Sorasaku-yolei*hermi: **me alegro de que te gustase este capítulo, sis ^^ Y ya ves con Atenea, mira lo que sabe XD Por cierto sis, dejaste en el review un adelanto de este capítulo. XD 

**Cleo Dumbledore: **gracias por tu review ^^ 

**Nazale: **muchas gracias por tu review!! ^o^ y ya ves, el amor anda desatado por Hogwarts. Se nota en el ambiente XD 

**¡¡DEJENME REVIEW!! **

Nos vemos!! Chao!! 


	12. Se acabó el curso

Disclaimer: Como siempre ^^U  
  
**^**^**^**  
  
Capítulo 12º: Se acabó el curso  
  
Remus empezó a recoger sus libros y pergaminos. La profesora Vector, que daba la asignatura de Aritmancia, había dado por concluida la clase. Remus salió de la clase junto a Lily, que también daba Aritmancia. Los dos fueron al pasillo donde daban las clases de Adivinación.  
  
-Una clase muy entretenida, ¿no te parece? -le preguntó Remus a Lily.  
  
-Oh, sí. La verdad es que Aritmancia me encanta. Aunque también me gusta mucho Encantamientos.  
  
-¿De verdad? ¿Entonces el encantamiento convocador se te dará muy bien?  
  
-Sí. Aunque no quiero presumir, claro -se apresuró a decir Lily.  
  
-Je je je. Tranquila. Si se te da bien qué le vas a hacer. Mira, ya están saliendo de la clase de Adivinación.  
  
Alumnos de las distintas casas comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, soñolientos. Lily pudo percibir el fuerte olor proveniente del aula de Adivinación y arrugó la nariz. Los últimos en bajar fueron James y Sirius, que parecían que acababan de despertarse.  
  
-Pero qué caras. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Os habéis pasado la hora durmiendo? -preguntó Remus que se veía venir la respuesta.  
  
-¿Tú qué crees? -dijo Sirius bostezando.  
  
-Deberías estar en esa clase. Con todo tapado, el calor, el incienso que pone doña Libélula... ¡Es que es para dormirse!  
  
-Pues deberíais estar más atentos. Los exámenes finales están muy cerca y tenéis que examinaros también de Adivinación. Por si no lo sabíais -les reprochó Remus.  
  
-Tranquilo. Dice que el examen irá de echar las cartas. Jimmy y yo ya lo tenemos dominado.  
  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿En serio? -dijo Lily.  
  
-Sí. Mira, se la vamos a echar a Remus.  
  
James y Sirius sacan una baraja de tarot cada uno y se lad lanza a Remus a la cara.   
  
-¡Lo ves! ¡Ya le hemos echado las cartas! -rió Sirius.  
  
Remus los miraba muy serios, y Lily miraba la escena atónita. Por su parte, James y Sirius reían sin parar.  
  
-¿Dónde está la gracia?  
  
-¡En tu cara! -exclamó James aguantando la risa.  
  
-Ja. Ja. Ja.  
  
-Vamos, Remsie. Voy acabar pensando que no tienes sentido del humor. ¡Accio, Baraja! -dijo Sirius mientras que mágicamente recogía sus cartas.  
  
-Sí que tengo sentido del humor. Pero a veces vosotros tenéis un sentido del humor un tanto, peculiar.  
  
-No exageres Remsie. ¡Accio, Baraja!   
  
-Míralo por el lado bueno, Remus -añadió Lily. -Al menos saben hacer el encantamiento convocador y no suspenderán Encantamientos.  
  
En ese momento apareció Peter. Se le veía nervioso y en sus manos llevaba varios libros y pergaminos.  
  
-¡Eys! Nuestro buen amigo Pity -dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en la espalda. -¿Cómo va todo Pity?  
  
-¡Mal! -gritó Peter. -Tengo que estudiarme todos los motivos por los cuales los muggles emplean la electricidad y distintas fuentes de energía.  
  
-¿Pero qué tiene de malo? -preguntó Lily. -Quiero decir... Tú eres hijo de muggle, ¿no? Deberías saberlo ya.  
  
-Es Peter -le susurró James al oído.  
  
-Ah... Bueno...  
  
-¿Qué os parece si vamos al Gran Comedor? Yo ya tengo hambre -propuso Sirius.  
  
-Y moi también -añadió James.  
  
-Tú siempre tienes hambre -bromeó Sirius.  
  
-Je. Je. Je. ¿Le recuerdo a don Figura que debe cuidar lo que come para no...? ¿Cómo se dice? ¡Ah, ya! En-gor-...  
  
Sirius tapó corriendo la boca de James.  
  
-¡Calla!  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Lily.  
  
-Nada. Nada...  
  
-Mmmmm...   
  
-Tú. Calla.  
  
Por la tarde, James y Sirius salieron del castillo, con sus escobas en los hombros, para ir al campo de Quidditch. Al día siguiente, sábado, era la esperada final de Quidditch. Para desgracia del equipo de Gryffindor, y más para Green, Slytherin había empatado en puntos a Gryffindor. Consiguieron buenas puntuaciones en sus partidos contra Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.  
  
James y Sirius llegaron a los vestuarios de Gryffindor. Allí estaban las hermanas Soderson y Shinsen con sus túnicas escarlatas ya puestas.  
  
-Hola, ¿qué tal, preciosas? -saludó Sirius. Las tres se echaron a reír con sonrisas tontas.   
  
-¡Bien! -interrumpió Green abriendo la puerta de un golpe. Todos los que estaban dentro del vestuario se sobresaltaron. -¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¿Espero que todos seáis conscientes de nuestra situación? -preguntó a todos. John Handsome entró detrás de él.  
  
-Estamos aquí dentro perdiendo una magnífica tarde que podrías pasar tumbados en el césped. Sí, somos conscientes -añadió James.  
  
-¡No! ¡Slytherin y Gryffindor están empatados!  
  
-No fastidies -dijo Sirius mostrando sorpresa fingida.  
  
-¡No fastidio! ¡Asi que mañana tenemos que ganar a Hufflepuff como sea! ¡CÓMO SEA! ¿Me habéis entendido? -gritó Green que tenía la cara roja y los ojos fuera de órbita. El equipo entero calló. -¿ENTENDIDO?  
  
-S... Sí... -respondieron todos asustados.  
  
-Bien. ¡A ENTRENAR! -gritó Green. Cogió su escoba y salió al campo de Quidditch.  
  
-A este le tenemos que quitar el azúcar -dijo James.  
  
Pasaron toda la tarde del viernes entrenando hasta que cayó la noche. El equipo, exhausto, regresó al castillo. La mesa de Gryffindor estaba muy animada, pero no tanto como la de Hufflepuff. Tenían la victoria muy lejana y veía la copa perdida. Pero la mesa de Slytherin los miraba ceñudos y desafiantes. Hufflepuff debía de impedir que marcarán cualquier tanto, aunque eso era prácticamente imposible.   
  
-Yo no sé de qué se queja, Green -se quejó Sirius. -Conque marquemos un solo tanto y que Jimmy atrape la snitch vamos sobrados.  
  
-¿Pero te acuerdas de su obsesión por largarse de Hogwarts con la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles? -le recordó James. -Creo que no va a poder ser.  
  
-Bueno, de todas formas -añadió Remus cogiendo su copa. -¡LA COPA PARA LOS LEONES!  
  
-¡PARA LOS LEONES! -gritaron Sirius, James y Peter levantando también sus copas.  
  
Al día siguiente, James se levantó temprano. Había tenido otro extraño sueño a media noche y no había podido volver a conciliar el sueño. Se vistió y bajó a la Sala Común y se sentó en un sillón delante de la chimenea. Lanzó un pequeño ¡Incendio! y ésta se prendió enseguida. Se quedó pensativo mirando las llamas cuando un ruido de pasos le llamó la atención. Sirius bajaba las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos ya preparado para el partido.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó. James movió levemente la cabeza haciéndole la misma respuesta muda. -¿Por qué estás aquí?  
  
-No puedo dormir.  
  
-¿Alguna pesadilla? ¿Nervios? ¿O...? -tanteó Sirius acercándose a él.  
  
-No tengo sueño.   
  
-Ah. Bueno -dijo Sirius y se sentó a su lado. -¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? -le preguntó mirandole de soslayo.  
  
-No. ¿Qué hora es?  
  
-Las cinco de la mañana.  
  
-¡Ups! ¿Muy temprano, no?  
  
-Un poco -rió Sirius sarcástico. -¿Por qué no descansas un poco?  
  
-No tengo sueño -volvió a repetir James.  
  
-Tranquilo, yo velaré tu sueño...  
  
James se sorprendió por la respuesta de su amigo. Pero luego sonrió, y después de darle las gracias se tumbó en el sillón. Y se quedó dormido rápidamente.  
  
-¡Eys! ¡Oye! ¡James!   
  
James se despertó. Sirius le zarandeaba por el hombro. James abrió levemente los ojos y vio todo el equipo de Gryffindor mirándole.  
  
-Buenos días, Bello Durmiente -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. -Vamos. Tenemos que ir a desayunar.  
  
James se levantó del sillón algo dormido aún. El equipo salió de la Sala Común dirección al Gran Comedor.   
  
-¿Dormiste bien, Potter? -le preguntó Green.  
  
-Más o menos. Ese sillón te deja molido -dijo James moviendo el cuello para los lados.  
  
-Pues te queremos al 100%, Potter. Eres el más importante.  
  
-Gracias, me alegro de que reconozcan mi valía -bromeó James. El resto del equipo rió.  
  
Eran los primeros en llegar al Gran Comedor. Asi que desayunaron rápidamente y se marcharon para repasar las tácticas y a revisar el estado del campo.  
  
-La brisa es nula y el suelo está solo un poco húmedo. Son unas condiciones perfectas para el despegue -les dijo Green al equipo.  
  
-Me recuerda al señor del tiempo -susurró Marielle a su hermana y a Shinsen.   
  
-Bien. ¡ADELANTE GRYFFINDOR!  
  
El equipo salió del vestuario muy animado y con ganas de llevarse la copa de Quidditch. Al pisar el césped, el campo de Quidditch se llenó de gritos y abucheos. Y varias banderas de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor comenzaron a moverse en el aire. Por otra puerta apareció el equipo de Hufflepuff, que vestía su inconfundible amarillo canario. Los dos capitanes se acercaron y se dieron la mano. La señora Hooch les ordenó subir a sus escobas. Y en pocos segundos el partido había comenzado...  
  
-¡Ver para creer! ¡El último partido de la temporada! ¡Ays! Cómo voy a echar de menos esto... ¡En fin! Aquí va el cazador de Hufflepuff, Donald, que tiene la quaffle. Ahí llega la asom... perdón... ahí llega veloz Yukimi para arrebatárselo... Y ¡LA TIENE! Rápidamente se la pasa a su compañera Soderson, Marielle, que se va directa a los aros de Hufflepuff... Marielle lanza y... ¡Por muy poco! El guardián Stiles... Se la ha pasado a la cazadora Anderson que esquiva a Katheryn Soderson... Aunque Anderson ha perdido al final la quaffle... Una bludger lanzada por Handsome le ha dado en el hombro... Ji ji ji ji... ¿He dicho que si marcamos una sola vez y conseguimos la snitch ya hemos ganado la copa? ¡Asi es! ¡ANIMO GRYFFINDOR!   
  
Abucheos por parte de Slytherin.  
  
-¡Smith! ¡Siéntese y comente el partido de una vez!   
  
-Y aquí tenemos a la profesora McGonagall feliz de saber que este año Gryffindor volverá a ganar la copa de nuevo. ¿Cómo se siente?  
  
-Smith, quíteme eso de delante de mí y siga comentado el partido...  
  
-¡La emoción y la alegría de la profesora McGonagall no tiene palabras! Y sigamos con el partido... Yukimi tiene la quaffle y va directa a los aros de Hufflepuff... Pero, ¡Oh, no! El golpeador Beck le ha mandado una bludger muy rápida... ¡¿PERO CÓMO TE ATREVES?!... Ejem... Quiero decir... Pobrecita... Katheryn recoge la quaffle y ¡MARCA! ¡10 a 0 para Gryffindor! Y... ¡Madre mía! Ahí va Potter cruzando el campo a toda velocidad... Y... Estira la mano... puede ser... puede ser... Puede ser... ¡No! ¡Lo es! ¡Potter tiene la snitch! ¡Gryffindor gana la copa de Quidditch! ¡ES QUE SOMOS LOS MEJORES!  
  
Los aplausos y gritos llenaron el campo de Quidditch. James levantaba la mano donde tenía atrapada la snitch y el equipo de Gryffindor fue volando a felicitarle. Luego, aún montados en sus escobas, se acercaron a la grada donde se encontraba Dumbledore para recoger la copa. La casa de Gryffindor estaba rebosante de alegría.  
  
La semana que seguía fue la de los exámenes finales. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban nerviosos e iban de un lado para otro con apuntes en las manos. El lunes tuvieron Transformaciones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. El martes Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Astronomía. El miércoles Pociones y Adivinación (mientras que Remus y Lily tenían Aritmancia, y Peter tenía Estudios Muggles). El jueves Historia de la Magia. Y el viernes Herbología y Encatamientos. Los cuatro amigos saltaron de alegría el viernes al acabar el examen de Encantamientos. Sirius y James estaban tan eufóricos que encantaron una fregona de Filch e hicieron que lo persiguiera.  
  
-Bueno... Esto ya se acaba -dijo Sirius tumbado en la orilla del lago.  
  
Habían pasado los días restantes antes de las vacaciones haciendo el vago.  
  
-Me pregunto cómo estarán en casa -dijo Peter.  
  
-Mal ahora que vuelves -bromeó Sirius.  
  
-¡Eys! -gimió Peter.  
  
Remus le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza a Sirius. James se incorporó mirando al lago.  
  
-¿En qué piensas, Jimmy? -preguntó Remus.  
  
James lanzó un largo suspiro. -Os echaré de menos...  
  
Todos le miraron extrañados.  
  
-Tranquilo te mandaremos muchas lechuzas.  
  
-Y bromas.  
  
-Sirius...  
  
-Y cartas. ¿Eso vale?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Bien...  
  
-¡Os echaré de menos a todos! ¡Y por supuesto a todas! -gritó Sirius en medio de la estación cuando habían llegado a Londres.   
  
-Por favor, Sirius. Déjalo ya, ¿quieres? Tenemos que atravesar la barrera.  
  
-Está bien -gruñó Sirius. -Adiós, preciosas -se despidió de un grupo de chicas.  
  
El grupo atravesó corriendo la barrera para encontrarse con sus familiares.  
  
-¡Mira, mamá! ¡Rem! ¡Hermanito! -gritó un niño pequeño de 4 años. Corrió hasta Remus y le abrazó.  
  
-Hola, Tobias. ¿Qué tal?   
  
-¡Peter! -una mujer gordita se acercó corriendo al nombrado.  
  
-¡Mamá! -sollozó Peter.  
  
Sirius puso cara de asco ante la escena. A veces Peter lo sacaba de sus casillas.  
  
-Sirius -dijo una voz fría como el hielo.  
  
Sirius se giró y vio a su hermana Susan de pie, alejado de todos. Sirius bufó.  
  
-¡Ya voy!   
  
-Es mejor que no la hagas esperar -le dijo James.  
  
-Me quedaré aquí hasta que te vengan a recoger.  
  
James le sonrió.  
  
-¡James! -gritó Lily. -Quería despedirme.  
  
-Que pases un buen verano -dijo James.  
  
-Y tú también.  
  
Y le besó levemente en los labios. Lily sonrió y se marchó corriendo para reunirse con sus padres y su hermana cara-caballo. James se quedó un tiempo con los ojos como platos y con Sirius al lado riéndose.  
  
-¡Eys! ¿Alguién tiene una cámara? Por favor... Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja...  
  
-¡Ya vale, Sirius! -gruñó James.  
  
-¡Allí! ¡Allí! ¡Primo James!   
  
James miró hacia un grupo de muggles. De entre ellos apareció una niña de pelo negro azabache rebuelto.   
  
-¡Honny!   
  
-¡Primo James! -la niña se aferró al cuello de James.  
  
-Perdón el retraso, James -dijo un hombre robusto, alto, y con el mismo pelo que James. A su lado había una mujer rubia de ojos marrones. -El tráfico, ya sabes... ¿Vamos?  
  
-Sí... ¡Espera! Que os presento -dijo James. -Sirius, estos son mi tío Dimm, mi tía Adria y mi prima Honny. Tíos, este es Sirius Black.  
  
-¿Black? -susurró tío Dimm e intercambió una fugaz mirada con su mujer. Pero luego sonrió abiertamente. A Sirius le recordó al padre de James, Henry. -Encantado, Black. Tenemos que irnos, James.  
  
-Vale. Adiós, Sirius -se despidió James.  
  
-Adiós, James. Cuídate.  
  
James le sonrió. Tío Dimm empujó el carrito de James, mientras que Honny se agarraba de la mano de su primo. Andaron hasta que se perdieron entre muggles.  
  
-¿Nos podemos ir ya? -le dijo una voz helada.  
  
-Sí, Susan.  
  
Sirius, junto a su hermana, salió de la estación de King Cross.  
  
Continuará...  
  
**^**^**^**  
  
Perdón por el retraso en la actualización. Pero es que he tenido unas semanas muy movidas y no pude actualizar antes U_U  
  
Es un capítulo algo corto de lo normal ^^U I'm sorry.   
  
En el próximo capítulo será las vacaciones de verano desde el punto de vista de Sirius X3 Y pronto empezará otra vez el curso... Y el fin de este fic ToT  
  
Reviews:  
  
Sorasaku*yolei_Hermi: Muchas gracias por tu review, Sora. Y ya ves O.o no sé como me salieron dos capítulos seguidos románticos. No andaba muy bien de la azotea XD  
  
Espero vuestros reviews ^^ ¡¡DEJAD REVIEW!!  
  
Nos vemos pronto...  
  
¡¡SEE YA!! 


	13. Un verano perdido entre recuerdos

Disclaimer: como siempre...  
  
^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^  
  
Capítulo 13º: Un verano perdido entre recuerdos  
  
Sirius se removía entre las sábanas de su cama. Las cortinas estaban echadas y la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Ese verano estaba resultante extremádamente aburrido. Su madre le había impedido que fuera a visitar cualquiera de sus amigos. Asi que Sirius se tuvo que conformar con recibir cartas de ellos. Remus le escribía a menudo, al igual que Peter. Pero su mejor amigo, James, le escribía cada dos semanas. Sirius había intentado mandarle cartas por vía lechuza, pero después de varios días, la lechuza regresaba exhausta y con la carta aún en la pata. No encontraban la nueva casa de James. La única forma de contactar con James era que Distrustalon fuera a llevarle una carta a Sirius y éste le mandase la respuesta con él. Remus había escrito a Sirius diciéndole que había invitado a James a su casa. Pero éste le había respondido que no podía moverse de donde estaba. Asi que la idea de escribir más a menudo a su amigo se había esfumado.  
  
Sirius se dio la vuelta otra vez en su cama. Había cerrado su habitación con llave. No quería que Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de la casa Black, volviera a entrar en su cuarto. Su madre le había mandado vigilarle, y eso ponía de peor humor a Sirius. Que ya de por sí ya estaba enfadado.   
  
Otra vuelta más en su cama. Ese verano se estaba pareciendo a aquellos veranos horribles antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Aburridos al máximo. A excepción de las cartas... Vagando entre veranos olvidados, Sirius recordaba como de pequeño jugaba solo y se pasaba el día entero en el sótano, allí era el único lugar en el que podía quejarse y gritar todo lo que quisiese, maldiciendo su familia. Su horrible familia...  
  
Después recordó el día que recibió la carta de Hogwarts. Sus padres empezaron a prestarles más atención y a darles consejos que lo ayudarían. Y también le dijeron que acabase en Slytherin. Sirius rió amargamente... Sí, Slytherin. Mientras que sus padres le decían lo estupenda que era la casa de la serpiente, Sirius se quejaba interiormente y rogaba no caer en esa casa. En cualquiera menos en esa...   
  
Sirius se giró quedando boca arriba y mirando al techo. Todos los recuerdos que estaba teniendo eran amargos y desagradables. Quién diría que en tu hogar ibas a pasar los peores veranos. Siguió recordando. El primer recuerdo agradable... El primer recuerdo que hacía que sonriera... El primer recuerdo que hacía que fuese feliz... Ya lo tenía... Su primer 1 de septiembre en la estación de King Cross...  
  
..................  
  
...............   
  
...........  
  
........  
  
.....  
  
..  
  
-Y escríbenos inmediatamente -le dijo su madre seria. -Queremos recibir la noticia de que ya eres un Slytherin.  
  
Un niño de 11 años, de pelo negro azulado y de ojos azules brillantes, bufó.  
  
-¿Decías? -preguntó su madre.  
  
-Nada.  
  
-Bueno, te dejó aquí. Ya sabes como llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos -dijo la madre deteniéndose en medio de la estación de King Cross. -Adiós, Sirius -y besó a su hijo en la frente y se marchó.  
  
Sirius torció los labios. Había sido un beso muy frío. Asquerosamente frío... Meneó la cabeza y siguió su camino. Andó entre los andenes para llegar la barrera. No había visto a nadie más a parte de él que fuera a Hogwarts. O eso le parecía. Iba mirando el andén nº2 cuando un grito le sobresaltó.  
  
-¡Cuidado! ¡Chico aparta!   
  
James miró al frente. Un carrito con un baúl, varios paquetes y una jaula con una lechuza gris plateada iban directos hacia él. Sirius dudó durante unos segundos, pero luego dejó olvidado su carrito y se echó un lado. Los dos carros chocaron, y dos baules se abrieron derramando el contenido de ambos. Los paquetes salieron volando por el aire y la jaula de la lechuza cayó al suelo, mientras que ésta emitía chillidos estridentes. Una mujer morena, baja, y elegante se acercó corriendo. Sirius pensó que iba a ocuparse de las cosas, pero ignorándolas se acercó a él y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.  
  
-¿Estás bien? ¡Oh, pobrecito! ¡Lo siento mucho! No debí dejarle llevar el carro... Siempre me hace lo mismo... Cuando menos lo espero hace una de las suyas... ¿A quién habrá salido? -se quejó la mujer examinado a Sirius. -¿Estás bien? ¿Te has echo daño?  
  
-No, estoy bien. Muchas gracias.  
  
-No me dé las gracias. La culpa de lo sucedido fue mía. No debí dejarle solo. Me despisté -dijo la mujer amablemente. Pero entonces, como si tuviera dos caras, sus ojos brillaron con ira y miró a los carritos. -¡JAMES-H-POTTER! ¡VEN-AQUÍ-AHORA-MISMO! -gritó en medio de la estación.   
  
Un niño bajito, delgado, de pelo negro azabache y de ojos azules profundos ocultos tras unas gafas de montura redonda estaba parado al lado de los dos carros. Tenía la boca tapada con sus manos, ocultando su sonrisa traviesa. Sus ojos brillaban pícaramente.  
  
-¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡¿Te parece bonito?! ¡¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁ TU PADRE?!   
  
Un hombre alto, de pelo negro azabache, y ojos negros tras unas gafas de montura cuadrada, llegó corriendo.  
  
-¿¡Y TÚ DÓNDE ESTABAS!? ¿¡EH!? ¡MIRA LO QUE HA HECHO TU HIJO!   
  
-Perdona, cariño... Pero es que estaba aparcando el coche y...  
  
-¡TÚ Y TU MALDITO COCHE! ¡MALDITA OBSESIÓN TUYA CON ESE COCHE!   
  
-Por favor, Amanda, tranquilízate...  
  
-Eso mamá. Que se te notan las arrugas.  
  
¡PLOM!  
  
Amanda acababa de darle un golpe a su hijo en la cabeza.  
  
-¡Pero mujer, que has golpeado a tu propio hijo! -se quejó el niño.  
  
-¡Mi propio hijo que siempre acaba sacándome de mis casillas! No veo el día en el que madures -suspiró la madre.  
  
-Por favor, James, haz caso de una vez a tu madre. Un día la matas del disgusto.  
  
-No. El que la va a matar del disgusto vas a ser tú, papá. ¡Tú y tu maldito coche! -dijo James imitando la voz de su madre.   
  
¡PLOM!  
  
Nuevo golpe por parte de su madre.  
  
-¡Pero mamá! -gritó James.  
  
-Te lo mereces. En fin... -dijo Amanda Potter. Hizó un movimiento con su varita y recogió las cosas de los dos baules colisionados. -Pequeño, ¿tú también vas a ...?   
  
-Sí. Es mi primer año en Hogwarts.  
  
-Como James -dijo la señora Potter mirando a su hijo, quien se frotaba la zona golpeaba. -Vamos todos juntos hasta la barrera.   
  
La señora Potter cogió a su hijo de la mano, ya que este quería volver a llevar el carro, y tiró de él. El señor Potter llevó el carro de James y Sirius el suyo.  
  
-Bueno, muchacho -dijo el señor Potter. -¿Y cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Henry Potter. Ella es mi esposa Amanda Potter. Y el bicho renacuajo de ahí es mi hijo, James Potter.  
  
-¡Eys, viejo! Te he oído -gritó James mirando sobre su hombro.  
  
-Yo me llamo Sirius, Sirius Black.  
  
El señor Potter le miró con una mirada bastante inquieta.  
  
-¿Un Black, no? Vaya... Conozco a tu padre. De vez en cuando lo veo en el Ministerio. Aunque trabajamos en departamentos distintos.   
  
-Es un negro -bromeó James.  
  
-¡James! -exclamó la señora Potter. El señor Potter se echó a reír.  
  
-No hagas caso a mi hijo. Está eufórico. No ve el momento de llegar a Hogwarts.  
  
-Sí. Pero como siga por este camino me lo veo en Slytherin -se quejó la señora Potter.  
  
-Nosss me digaassss esssssso, mujerssssss -siseó James imitando a una serpiente. El señor Potter volvió a reír. Sirius esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Y supongo que siendo un Black caerás en Slyhterin -le dijo el señor Potter a Sirius. -¡Eh, hijo! Aquí tienes un Slytherin como tú.  
  
-Encatadosssssssssssss...  
  
-La verdad... -susurró Sirius. -No quiero acabar en Slytherin.  
  
-Oh, ya veo -exclamó el señor Potter. -Entonces, no acabarás en Slytherin.  
  
Sirius le miró sorprendido.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿No acabaré en Slytherin? Pero si toda mi familia ha ido allí. ¿Por qué yo no...?  
  
-Porque irás a dónde tú quieras ir. Tú no caes en una casa por tradición, sino por lo que deseas. Míranos, toda mi familia ha ido a Gryffindor, pero ten por seguro que si hubiera una casa para los alborotadores y bromistas, James acabaría en ella de cabeza. Pero por lo general ese humor desenfadado es de Gryffindor. Asi que... -dijo el señor Potter encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
James se acercó corriendo a su padre. La señora Potter se había puesto a hablar contra mujer, que seguramente era bruja por la túnica que llevaba.  
  
-Papá, ya hemos llegado. Esa es la barrera -le dijo James señalando a una pared.  
  
-Bien. ¡Allá vamos! Miradme y hacer lo mismo, chicos.  
  
El señor Potter empezó a empujar el carrito de su hijo y a coger velocidad. Iba directo hacia la barrera cuando...  
  
-¡Cariño! ¡Que esa no es la barrera!  
  
El señor Potter miró entonces los carteles de los andenes. Eran el 8 y el 7. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para frenar. Asi que... El carrito chocó contra la pared y el baúl de James volvió a abrirse. El señor Potter dio una voltereta y chocó de cabeza contra la pared. Mientras tanto, James se partía de la risa.  
  
-¡Es muy despistado! ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! -rió James. Sirius tenía que ocultar su cara, también se estaba riendo.  
  
-¡Henry! ¡Querido! ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó la señora Potter preocupada ayudando a levantarse a su marido.  
  
-Perdone que le diga, señor Malfoy, que esa ley me parece algo descabellada... Nany, otro café, por favor... -dijo el señor Potter mareado. La señora Potter fulminó con su mirada a su hijo que se reía tranquilamente junto a Sirius. La señora Potter volvió a recoger todas las cosas de su hijo, le lanzó un hechizo a su marido para que volviera en sí, y esta vez fue ella quien llevó el carrito.  
  
-James, no vuelvas a hacerme una broma como esa. ¿Entendido? -le reprochó el señor Potter a su hijo.  
  
-Sí, papi -dijo James que después miró a Sirius y guiñó un ojo. Sirius soltó una risita.  
  
-Ya hemos llegado. Esta vez sí es la barrera.   
  
La señora Potter echó a correr, y Sirius temió que ella también se chocase, pero tranquilamente traspasó la pared. James y Sirius se quedaron boquiabiertos.  
  
-¿Habéis visto? Ahora haced vosotros lo mismo.  
  
Sirius y James intercambiaron miradas temerosas. Pero al final se decidieron a intentarlo. El primero fue James, comenzó a correr y la traspasó sin problemas. Y luego Sirius, que lo logró sin problemas. Y al final el señor Potter.  
  
-Bienvenidos al Andén nueve y tres cuartos -dijo el señor Potter cuando se unió a ellos.   
  
Estaba lleno de estudiantes nerviosos y otros que buscaban a sus amigos. Padres despidiéndose de sus hijos. Y lechuzas ululando, gatos maullando y sapos croando.  
  
El señor Potter llevó los baules hasta un vagón donde guardaban el equipaje. Metieron el de James y Sirius. Y también la lechuza de James.   
  
Luego encontraron un compartimento vacío y los señores Potter se despidieron.  
  
-Bien, James, pórtate bien. Por favor -dijo la señora Potter.  
  
-Sí, mamá -dijo James angelicalmente.  
  
La señora Potter torció la boca muy poco convencida. Pero luego besó a su hijo en ambas mejillas.   
  
-Cuídate, Sirius -le dijo la señora Potter removiéndole un poco el pelo al joven Black. Sirius se quedó algo confuso.  
  
-¡Hasta pronto, hijo mío! -dijo el señor Potter dándole un abrazo, muy, pero que muy fuerte a su hijo.  
  
-Papá... Que no puedo... Respirar... -dijo James sin aliento. El señor Potter rió. -Hasta la vista, Sirius -el señor Potter le tendió la mano. Después de unos segundos de duda, Sirius le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa.  
  
Los señores Potter se marcharon tranquilamente. Hasta que...  
  
-¡Papá! -gritó James.  
  
El señor Potter miró sobre su hombro.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, hijo?  
  
No pudo ver a un hombre que iba cargado de paquetes... Ambos chocaron cayendo al suelo...  
  
-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!  
  
-¿Deberías ser un poco más respetuoso con tu padre, no crees? -le dijo Sirius.  
  
-¿Con él? La culpa es suya. El me crió así y ahora debe de pagar las consecuencias de su error -dijo James encogiéndose de hombros. Cuando acabó de hablar, comenzó a mirar alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo...  
  
-¿A quién buscas?  
  
-A una víctima.  
  
-¿Víctima?  
  
-Mira eso -dijo James señalando a un cubo de pintura roja que había cerca de ellos. Un brillo de malicia llegó a los ojos de James. -Vamos a divertirnos un rato.  
  
-¿Vamos? ¿Quiénes? ¿Nosotros?  
  
-Sí -dijo James sonriéndole abiertamente. -Vamos, negro, no seas aguafiestas. Sé divertido.  
  
-Yo soy divertido -bufó Sirius.  
  
-Pues entonces vamos, negro -dijo James tirando de la manga de la chaqueta de Sirius.  
  
-Vale. ¡Pero no me llames negro! -se quejó.  
  
-¿Entonces cómo te llamo?  
  
-Sirius... Ese es mi nombre.  
  
-¿Qué te parece Siri? ¿O Siriusin?  
  
-¿Siriusin? -preguntó extrañado Sirius.  
  
-Sí. Mejor Siriusin.  
  
-Entonces yo te llamaré Jimmy. O Jamesy.  
  
-El que más te guste -dijo James sonriente.  
  
-Pues entonces pequeño Jim.  
  
James soltó una carcajada.  
  
-Vale, vamos amigo.  
  
¿Amigo? Sirius se sintió feliz de que alguien lo llamase así. Amigo...   
  
-¿Y ahora qué hacemos con este bote de pintura?   
  
-Allí -dijo James señalando al mismo hombre con el que el señor Potter había chocado. Llevaba varios paquetes que le impedían ver delante de él. Sirius sintió la emoción. También en sus ojos apareció aquel brillo peculiar de malicia. Sabía qué tenía que hacer y no dudó en hacerlo... Sirius se acercó rápidamente con el bote entre sus manos. Lo depositó delante del hombre y se marchó. Ahora solo tenían que esperar. En pocos segundos, y como esperaban, el hombre metió el pie en el bote de pintura, manchándole el pantalón, y haciendo que cayese al suelo.  
  
-¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!   
  
Rieron los dos nuevos amigos...  
  
..................  
  
...............   
  
...........  
  
........  
  
.....  
  
..  
  
¡Toc! ¡Toc!  
  
-¿Quién es? -gruñó Sirius desde su cama.  
  
-La señora mandó a Kreacher a decirle a su hijo que es la hora del té.  
  
-Por mí como es la hora de su funeral. No pienso bajar a tomar el té.  
  
Los pasos amortiguados del elfo doméstico se perdieron. Sirius bufó y se sentó en su cama. Cogió un libro que había en su mesita de noche y comenzó a hojearlo. Pasó un par de páginas y luego volvió a dejarlo en su sitio. No estaba tan desesperado como para ponerse a leer. Como Remus... Sirius sonrió de forma melancólica...  
  
..................  
  
...............   
  
...........  
  
........  
  
.....  
  
..  
  
-¡Eys! Siriusin, una mujer con dulces. ¿Quieres alguno?  
  
-Sí. Vale -dijo Sirius.  
  
James salió del compartimento y se dirigió a la señora del carrito.  
  
-Deme seis paquetes de Grageas Bertie Bott, dos paquetes de chicle, diez empanadas de calabaza, ocho pasteles de caldero y cuatro tabletas de chocolate.  
  
-Aquí tienes. Muchas gracias.  
  
-De nada.  
  
James se giró sobre sus pasos cuando chocó con otro niño.   
  
-¡Auch! -gimió James. Sirius salió corriendo del compartimento para ayudar a su amigo.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado, Jimmy?   
  
-Nada. Me he chocado con alguien -dijo James frotándose el trasero. Luego se puso de pie y tendió la mano al chico. -¿Estás bien?  
  
El niño lo miró a los ojos y pudo vérselos. Dorados. Bastante peculiares. El chico era delgado y debilucho, parecía enfermo. Y mechones de pelo castaño le caían sobre los ojos. El niño sonriendo levemente aceptó la mano de James.  
  
-Sí, estoy bien. Perdóname.  
  
-Tranquilo -James se agachó para recoger todo lo que había comprado. Sirius se acercó corriendo y le ayudó también. Al igual que el chico. -Bien. Por cierto, yo me llamo James Potter.  
  
-Y yo Sirius Black.  
  
-Remus Lupin -dijo con una leve sonrisa.   
  
-¿Qué ibas a comprar, Remus?  
  
-Chocolate. Y... ¡Ah! -exclamó Remus.  
  
La señora del carrito se había marchado.  
  
-Caray -sollozó Remus.  
  
-Tranqui, colega -dijo James. -Mira, te doy estas que he comprado -le pasó dos tabletas grandes de chocolate.  
  
-Esto... Yo... No puedo...  
  
-No te preocupes. Mira -dijo Sirius enseñándole todo lo que había comprado James. -Jimmy se pasó con la compra asi que tenemos de sobra.  
  
Remus sonrió y tomó las chocolatinas.  
  
..................  
  
...............   
  
...........  
  
........  
  
.....  
  
..  
  
Sirius había encontrado una nueva diversión en su aburrido cuarto. Había abierto su baúl escolar y había empezado a arrojar libros, velas, candelabros, cuadernos y cualquier cosa dentro de ella desde su cama. Era divertido... Hasta cierto punto... ¡Ups, vaya! Se partió el libro de Historia de la Magia... ¡Bah! Ya compraría otro...  
  
Tomó otro libro de tapa roja, pero éste no lo lanzó. Miró la cubierta y leyó: "Viaje a Europa". Sirius sonrió melancólicamente. Pasó su mano sobre la pasta del album y lo abrió. Estaba lleno de fotos del viaje que hizo junto a los Potter en su segundo año. Amablemente, el señor y la señora Potter le invitaron a viajar por toda Europa. Aunque a su madre no le agradó la idea, quería perder de vista a su hijo que era un Gryffindor...   
  
Porque irás a dónde tú quieras ir... Sirius recordó las palabras del señor Potter... Y también recordó cuando acabó en Gryffindor...  
  
..................  
  
...............   
  
...........  
  
........  
  
.....  
  
..  
  
-¡Black, Sirius! -gritó la profesora McGonagall sosteniendo en una mano un largo pergamino y en otra el Sombrero Seleccionador.  
  
A Sirius el mundo se le vino a los pies. Miró a sus amigos. Le sonrieron. No sabían lo cerca que estaban de decirse adiós y de acabar en casas distintas. James había demostrado tener mucho valor y temperamento para acabar en Gryffindor. Y Remus deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acabar en la misma casa. Pero él, no estaba seguro...  
  
Se acercó con paso inseguro hasta la profesora McGonagall. Se sentó en el taburete mirando a todo el comedor. Pero luego le colocaron el Sombrero Seleccionador y no pudo ver nada más.  
  
"Un Black. Qué agradable sorpresa. Tú padre acabó en Slytherin sabías, y muy contento que quedó..." Sirius se aferró al taburete temiendo lo peor. "Pero tú no eres un Slyhterin. Creo que no tienes nada de Slytherin." ¿Qué? "Lo que oyes. La verdad es que eres todo lo contrario. Sí, estoy seguro..." ¿Todo lo contrario? "Sí. Asi que eres un..."   
  
¡GRYFFINDOR!  
  
Sirius sintió un alivio esfumarse en su interior. Cuando le quitaron el Sombrero Seleccionador, pudo ver a james y a Remus aplaudiéndole. Y la mesa más alejada de la izquierda le aplaudían y vitoreaban. No era un Slytherin... Era un Gryffindor...  
  
..................  
  
...............   
  
...........  
  
........  
  
.....  
  
..  
  
Sirius se sentó en el marco de la ventana. Ya era de noche y la brisa azotaba su cara. La luna llena se reflejaba en el cielo. Remus debía de estar pasándolo muy mal en ese momento.   
  
Quería que acabase el verano. Quería regresar a Hogwarts para estar otra vez con sus amigos y bromear. Se sentía feliz cuando estaba con ellos. Ellos le habían enseñado que la vida merecía una oportunidad. Sobretodo James...  
  
Sirius miró el reloj que había en su escritorio. Las doce y diez. Miró a las estrellas que brillaban intensamente.   
  
-Ya es 8 de agosto... Feliz cumpleaños, James...  
  
Y en ese momento, una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo.  
  
Continuará...  
  
^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^  
  
Este capítulo es uno de los que más me gustá. Tenía ganas de hacer a los chibis James, Sirius y Remus X3 Nótese que Peter no sale XDDD  
  
Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron ^_^  
  
Cristal Melody: No te preocupes por James, ya verás como James sigue adelante ^_~ Y me temo que no será posible, la boda de James y Lily no saldrá... Pero no en este fic, sino en otro que estoy preparando X3 Muchas gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Sorasaku*yolei_Hermi: alguna vez el curso tendría que acabar no?? ^_^ Je, je, James y Sirius saben apañarselas con una profesora como esa X3 Y ya ves lo tonto que es Peter ¬_¬*** Y los tios de James son Potter, no son los imbéciles Dursley Ù_Ú  
  
¿Qué tal un poquito de publicidad? X3  
  
"Magia inesperada" de Sorasaku*yolei_Hermi   
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1236147  
  
"Una vida con una oportunidad" de una servidora X3  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1408675  
  
PD: iIntentando aprender el código html, ignora este mensaje X3/i  
  
Espero que me dejen reviews!!  
  
Ya queda poquito para que este fic acabe X3 Pero volveré con una continuación, jurl jurl  
  
SAYOONARA EVERYBODY!!! 


	14. Comencemos otra vez

Perdón por el retraso U.U  
  
Disclaimer: como siempre...  
  
Reviews ninguno T^T En fin...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
Capítulo 14º: Comencemos otra vez...  
  
Sirius empujaba su carrito con su baúl hacia la barrera del andén nueve y tres cuartos. Estaba ansioso, iba a regresar a Hogwarts y a ver a sus amigos otra vez. No podía aguantar más. Atravesó la barrera con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, y al estar otra vez en el bullicio del andén nueve y tres cuartos, se sintió feliz otra vez.   
  
Anduvo entre alumnos y padres buscando a sus amigos. Tenia ganas de hablar con ellos y olvidar el asqueroso verano que había pasado en su casa. Incluso estuvo a punto de huir de allí... Por muy poco... Anduvo por todo el andén sin encontrar rastro de ellos. Asi que decidió buscar un compartimento vacío y buscarlo sin pasear el baúl por todos lados. Anduvo hasta el final del tren, cuando encontró a Peter en un compartimento, él sólo. Sirius golpeó el cristal con el puño para llamar su atención. Cuando Peter lo vio lo saludó animadamente y con una grata sonrisa (NdH: imbécil _). Sirius llevó su baúl hasta el compartimento y lo dejó en el portaequipajes mientras Peter hablaba muy feliz.  
  
-¡Hola, Sirius! ¿Qué tal el verano? ¿Nervioso? ¡Ya empezamos 5º curso! ¡Qué miedo! ¿No? Dicen que es más difícil que 4º. ¿Tú qué piensas, Sirius?  
  
-¿Dónde está James? -lo cortó Sirius. Peter se encogió de hombros.  
  
-No sé.  
  
-¿Y Remus?   
  
-Tampoco lo sé.  
  
-Caray. ¿Qué tal tú, Pity? -le preguntó Sirius hundiéndose en su asiento.  
  
-¡Yo muy bien! ¡Tuve un verano magnífico! Toda mi familia fue a Italia. Deberías de ver lo bien que se pasa allí.  
  
-Me alegro -lo que era mentira. A Sirius le sintió fatal que Peter lo hubiese pasado mejor que él.  
  
Estuvieron hablando hasta que el tren comenzó a ponerse en marcha. Sirius miró por la ventana y vio a los padres mover las manos despidiéndose. Y en pocos segundos, por las ventanas solo se veía las casas pasar rápidamente.   
  
-Ya nos vamos -suspiró Sirius con una sonrisa. Entonces, la puerta del compartimento se abrió. Sirius se giró rápidamente para ver quien había entrado. Un chico de su misma estatura, de ojos azules alegres ocultos tras unas gafas de montura redonda, y pelo revuelto de color negro azabache. Sirius se quedó de piedra. -¿Ja... James?  
  
-¡Sirius! ¡Hola! -exclamó James y se lanzó a los brazos de su mejor amigo. -¿Qué tal estás? Espero que te haya sido leve. Estando en tu casa y todo eso. Me hubiese gustado mandarte cartas más seguido, pero solo contaba con Distrustalon, ya sabes -James soltó a Sirius y lo miró a los ojos.  
  
-... Esto... ¡MENUDO ESTIRÓN! -gritó Sirius señalando a James.  
  
-Sí, ya ves. Creo que ahora mido lo mismo que tú, ¿no? -dijo James burlón.  
  
-Es que mides lo mismo -dijo Peter asombrado.  
  
-¿Pero cuánto has tenido que crecer? ¿10? ¿20 centímetros? -preguntó Sirius asombrado. James sonrió orgulloso.  
  
-Por lo visto, el pequeño Jimmy ha dejado de ser pequeño.  
  
-¡Ja! Que te lo has creído tú -dijo Sirius. Y rodeó a James por el cuello y comenzó a despeinarlo. -¡Tú siempre serás nuestro pequeño Jimmy!   
  
-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Déjalo, Sirius! ¡Vamos! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!  
  
Después de que Sirius soltase a James, siguieron hablando sobre las vacaciones de verano.  
  
-¿Y tú dónde estuviste, James? -preguntó Peter.  
  
-¡Cierto! Intenté mandarte lechuzas pero ninguna te encontraba.  
  
-Es que ahora donde vivo está protegido por hechizos muy potentes. Solo una lechuza capacitada y que sepa el camino correcto puede llegar hasta allí. Por eso, solo hemos podido estar en contacto con Distrustalon.  
  
-Aaaaaaaaah -exclamó Peter.  
  
-Pues caray... Por cierto, ¿no nos falta alguien?   
  
-Sí. Remsie.  
  
-¿Lo viste por ahí, James?  
  
-No. Ni rastro de él.  
  
-Qué raro.  
  
-¿No habrá perdido el tren? -preguntó Peter temeroso.  
  
-No creo. Remus es muy responsable. Seguramente este hablando con los conocidos. O con su chica... -dijo Sirius burlón.  
  
-Je je je je je -rió James.  
  
-¿Y tu Lily, Jamesy?  
  
-Pues... ejem... tampoco la he visto -dijo James ruborizándose.  
  
-Seguro que le da algo cuando vea el estirón que has pegado. Se le va a caer la baba.  
  
-¡Sirius!  
  
-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! -rieron Sirius y Peter.  
  
-Por cierto, ¿qué tal lleváis las transformaciones? Yo ya lo tengo controlado. Ya domino la mente del ciervo.  
  
-¡Yo también! -dijo orgulloso Sirius. -Con todo el tiempo libre que tuve este verano me puse a practicar y ya soy un lindo perrito.  
  
-¿En serio? Me lo tienes que enseñar.  
  
-Claro, hermano.  
  
-¿Y tú, Peter?  
  
-Pues yo... aún... ¡No lo consigooooooo! -sollozó Peter.  
  
-Tranqui, Pity, nosotros te ayudaremos.   
  
-Eso. Tenemos que conseguirlo este curso -dijo Sirius guiñando un ojo en forma de complicidad.  
  
En ese momento pasó por el pasillo la mujer del carrito de los dulces.   
  
-¿Se os apetece algo? -preguntó James sacando algunas monedas.  
  
-Un par de chocolatinas -dijo Sirius.  
  
-Y yo grageas Bertie Botts.  
  
-Está bien. Ahora vengo -dijo James saliendo del compartimento.  
  
-¿Quieres algo, guapo? -dijo la mujer.  
  
-Sí, dos paquetes de ranas de chocolate, dos tabletas de chocolate blanco con avellanas y una caja de grageas Bertie Botts.  
  
-Aquí tienes. Son dos sickles de plata y trece knuts de bronce. Muchas gracias, joven.  
  
-No hay de qué.  
  
-¿James? -preguntó una voz detrás de James. Éste se volteó. -¿Eres... tú?   
  
Lily miraba a James sorprendida. Ella apenas había crecido, y la última vez que se vieron, ella le sacaba algunos centímetros a James. Y ahora él le sacaba una cabeza por lo menos. A Lily le había crecido el pelo hasta mitad de la espalda. Por lo demás, Lily seguía igual que siempre.  
  
-¡Lily! ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? -dijo James alegremente.  
  
-Hola... Has crecido mucho, ¿eh? -dijo Lily acercándose a él mirándole a los ojos.  
  
-Sí, un poco -dijo James mientras se rascaba la cabeza. -Pero tú sigues igual de guapa -le dijo con una sonrisa.   
  
-Ah. Bueno, yo... gracias -dijo Lily mientras se ponía tan roja como un tomate.  
  
-¿Y qué haces por aquí? ¿Te vienes con nosotros?  
  
-Lo siento, no puedo. Estoy haciendo mi ronda por los pasillos -dijo Lily poniendo su mano en una insignia que tenía a la izquierda de su túnica.  
  
-¿Eres prefecta? ¡Muchas felicidades! -dijo James mientras se acercaba a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Gra... gracias -Lily se puso aún más colorada.  
  
-Ya nos vemos luego, ¿vale?   
  
-Vale. ¡Hasta luego!  
  
-Hasta pronto -se despidió James y regresó al compartimento con los demás.  
  
-¿Con quién hablabas? -preguntó Sirius cuando vio a su amigo entrar.  
  
-Con Lily. Me la encontré en el pasillo.   
  
-Caray, ya veo -dijo Sirius burlonamente.  
  
-¡No pasó nada! -exclamó James. -Tienes una mente muy perversa, ¿eh?  
  
Sirius se encogió de hombros. James le pasó a sus amigos las cosas que había comprado.  
  
-Gracias, James -dijo Peter.  
  
-No hay de qué.  
  
-¿Pero dónde se ha metido Remus? -dijo Sirius abriendo su tableta de chocolate.  
  
-No lo sé. Pero sabes? Lily es prefecta.  
  
-¿En serio? -exclamó Sirius.  
  
-Qué bien por ella.  
  
-Tienes que tener cuidado, Jamesy. A ver si tu novia misma te quita puntos.  
  
-Espero que no.  
  
La puerta del compartimento se abrió de repente, entrando por ella Remus.  
  
-¡Remus! -exclamaron los tres a la vez.  
  
-Hola chicos. Estaba haciendo la ronda por este pasillo cuando Lily me dijo que estabais aquí -dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿La ronda? -preguntaron los tres. Entonces se percataron de una insignia que tenía la letra P en el pecho de Remus. -¡Eres un prefecto!  
  
-Bueno... Sí... je -dijo Remus tímidamente.  
  
-Felicidades, Remus.  
  
-Gracias, Pity.  
  
-¡Sucio traidor! -gritaron James y Sirius señalando a Remus y alejándose de él.  
  
-¿Pero qué estáis diciendo? ¡No seáis exagerados! -se quejó Remus.  
  
-¡Aléjate! ¡Nos vas a contagiar! -gritó Sirius echándose hacia atrás.  
  
-¡Tenemos un Merodeador prefecto! ¡Eso es imposible! -exclamó James.  
  
-Caray, James. Has crecido mucho. Casi no te reconozco.  
  
-Oh, muchas gracias, Remsie.  
  
-James, que pierdes el hilo de la reprimenda -le susurró Sirius a su amigo.  
  
-Estoooo... ¿Por dónde iba?  
  
-Espero que no nos quites puntos, Remsie -dijo Sirius mirando desafiante a Remus.  
  
-Depende. Si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré. -Remus recibió miradas sombrías por parte de sus tres amigos. -En fin... debo continuar con la ronda. Más tarde regresaré y estaré con vosotros. Hasta luego.  
  
-Hasta luego -contestaron los tres a la vez.  
  
Remus salió del compartimento cerrando la puerta detrás de él y gritando a un chico de Slytherin que dejase en paz a unos de primer curso.  
  
Los tres amigo siguieron con su charla cuando la puerta del compartimento se volvió a abrir. En ella estaban las hermanas Soderson, Marielle había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y su pelo era más largo que el año pasado; y Katheryn parecía más mayor que antes y su pelo estaba más ondulado, pero se lo había cortado. También estaba Shinsen Yukimi, que se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta los hombros, dejando de parecer un chico; y Michael Smith, que había crecido mucho desde la última vez.  
  
-¡Hola! -saludaron los recién llegados a coro.  
  
-Hola, ¿qué tal estáis? -preguntó Sirius. -Vamos, entrad.  
  
El grupo de recién llegados entraron al compartimento. Marielle y Katheryn se sentaron junto a James, mientras que Shinsen se sentó junto a Peter y Sirius, y Michael se quedó de pie apoyado en la puerta.  
  
-Vaya, James, has crecido mucho, ¿eh? -le dijo Shinsen.  
  
-Sí, un poco. Aunque Michael también ha crecido lo suyo.  
  
-Je je je je. Al parecer el verano nos ha sentado muy bien a los dos.  
  
-¿Y qué tal habéis pasado el verano?   
  
-Nosotras no muy bien -dijo Marielle.  
  
-Somos hijas de muggles y hemos pasado un verano aburrido yendo a la casa de nuestros abuelos. Y para colmo no podíamos usar la magia -añadió Katheryn apenada.  
  
-A mí me dieron la lata para que siguiera el trabajo de mi madre. Pero yo ni caso... -dijo Shinsen recostándose en su asiento y poniendo las manos tras su cabeza.  
  
-¿Y cuál es el trabajo de tu madre? -preguntó Peter curioso.  
  
-Una especie de curandera.  
  
-Yo me pasé el verano viajando por todo el mundo. Viendo a distintos equipos de quidditch -dijo Michael alegre.  
  
-¿De verdad? -exclamó Sirius.  
  
-Es cierto. Tu padre era reportero deportivo en El Profeta, ¿no, Michael?  
  
-Sí. ¡¡UUUOOOOOOOH!! -exclamó Michael cuando la puerta se abrió y cayó de espaldas.  
  
-Oh, perdona, Smith.  
  
-No pasa nada, Lupin -dijo Michael mientras se ponía de pie y se frotaba la cabeza.  
  
-Vaya, parece que hay reunión -dijo Lily asomando la cabeza.  
  
-Sí, pero yo me voy ya -dijo Shinsen poniéndose en pie. -Tengo hambre y voy a buscar a la mujer del carrito. ¿Venís? -les preguntó a las hermanas Soderson.  
  
-Yo creo que voy a ir con los demás chicos -dijo Katheryn poniéndose de pie. Marielle también lo hizo.  
  
-Ouh, ya veo -dijo Shinsen con una mirada suspicaz. -¿Applegate?  
  
-¿QUÉ? No... ¡NO SÉ DE QUÉ ME HABLAS! -gritó Katheryn y salió corriendo del compartimento ante la mirada atónita de todos.  
  
-Se pone así cuando se pone nerviosa -dijo Marielle encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-¿Hay algo entre ellos? -preguntó Lily curiosa.  
  
-Se gustan. Pero ella es tan tímida para decírselo y él tan bobo para no darse cuenta -dijo Shinsen perdiendo los nervios. -Están así desde primero, que yo recuerde...  
  
-Pues yo me sé otra historia parecida -dijo Marielle mirando fijamente a Shinsen.  
  
-No sé de qué me hablas, bicho -dijo Shinsen lanzando una mirada asesina a Marielle.  
  
-Sabes a qué me refiero...  
  
-¡Me marcho! ¡Adiós!   
  
Shinsen se marchó del compartimento con paso seguro. Michael se quedó mirando por donde había ido. Y parecía que estaba decidiendo si quedarse ahí o marcharse también.  
  
-Puedes ir con ella, Michael -dijo Marielle sonriendo. -Yo regresaré sola al compartimento con los demás.  
  
-Estooo... No... voy contigo... No quiero que piense... que yo...  
  
-¡Oh! ¿Pero qué va a pensar? ¿Que te gusta ella? Por favor... -dijo Marielle tranquilamente. Michael de repente se puso colorado y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta por donde se había ido Shinsen. Marielle se quedó en el compartimento riendo.  
  
-¿A Smith le gusta Yukimi? -preguntó Remus.  
  
-Sí, desde segundo. Pero como dijo Shinsen, él es muy tímido para decírselo, y ella es muy boba para darse cuenta -dijo Marielle imitando a su amiga.  
  
-Eys, James, ¿sería para Shinsen la declaración que estaba haciendo el año pasado Michael en el pasillo?  
  
-Puede ser -respondió James encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-Yo me marcho ya. Hasta luego -se despidió Marielle saliendo del compartimento.  
  
-Adiós -respondieron los demás.  
  
-¿Qué tal te ha ido en tu primer día como prefecto, Remsie? -preguntó Sirius a su amigo. Éste se dejó caer en un asiento junto a Peter.  
  
-Horrible. Nunca me imaginé que unos alumnos pudieran armar tanto alboroto.  
  
-¿Y a ti qué tal te fue? -preguntó James cariñosamente a Lily.  
  
-Bien -dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
  
-Por favor, nada de tonteo aquí, ¿vale? -dijo Sirius. James le lanzó una mirada asesina, que Sirius respondió con una sonrisita socarrona.  
  
-¿Y Atenea? -preguntó Lily a Remus, quien se puso nervioso y colorado.  
  
-Pues... bueno... ella... está ocupada... ya sabéis... también es prefecta... y...  
  
-Remusin enamoradín -dijo Sirius bromeando.  
  
-¡Sirius, ya cállate! -se enojó Remus.  
  
-Tranquilo, era una broma -dijo Sirius mirando a James quien se estaba aguantando la risa.  
  
Al cabo de una hora, Remus y Lily tuvieron que irse porque debían de hacer otra ronda. James, Sirius y Peter siguieron solos el recorrido hasta la estación de Hogsmeade. Allí, se reunieron con Remus (Lily se había ido con sus amigas) y cogieron juntos el carruaje que los llevaba hasta Hogwarts.  
  
-Sirius, ¿no tendrás ningunas bengalas Filisbuster, verdad?  
  
-Pues... -Sirius se miró corriendo los bolsillos. -No, no tengo.  
  
-Menos mal -suspiró James.  
  
Después del movido viaje en carruaje llegaron al fin a Hogwarts. Iban entrando cuando James llamó por lo bajo a Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Mira lo que tengo -dijo James sacando de su bolsillo un par de espejos iguales, pequeños y cuadrados. -Son unos espejos de doble cara. Tú te quedas con uno, y yo me quedo con el otro. Y cuando quieras hablar, miras el espejo fijamente y dices mi nombre. Yo apareceré y podremos hablar.   
  
-¿Dónde lo conseguiste? -le preguntó Sirius mientras tomaba un espejo y lo examinaba.  
  
-Lo compré el otro día en el Callejón Diagon. ¿Qué te parece?  
  
-¡Fantástico!  
  
-Sirius, James, daos prisa. Que os quedáis atrás -dijo Remus.  
  
-¡Ya vamos! -gritó James mientras que se guardaba en un bolsillo su espejo, al igual que Sirius. -Tengo el presentimiento de que va a ser un año estupendo.  
  
-Yo también -corroboró Sirius riendo.  
  
Continuará... 


	15. Hasta el fin

**Disclaimer:** todo de Rowling... 

*^*^*^*^*^* 

**Capítulo 15º: Hasta el fin...**

Unos muchachos de Slytherin andaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos, rubio platino y de ojos grises, bajo el nombre de Lucius Malfoy, iba flanqueado por dos masas de carne que respondían al nombre de Crabbe y Goyle. Y el último de ellos, Severus Snape, andaba leyendo unos pergaminos con suma atención. Entraron por la gran puerta de Hogwarts, y subieron las escaleras de mármol. No se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observaba por una esquina y salía corriendo... 

-¡Ya están cerca! 

-¡Bien! Esto ya está hecho. 

-Vale. Ocultémonos detrás de esa armadura. 

El grupo de Slytherin torció la esquina y llegaron al pasillo donde las dos personas estaban hablando. 

-Esto marcha... 

-¡Sí! 

-Snape, espere un momento -gritó desde lo lejos. 

-¡Oh, oh! 

-Esto no me gusta. 

-¿Sí, profesor Poison? 

-Vine a darte tu trabajo de Pociones. Excelente trabajo otra vez, Snape. Eres el más cualificado de todos mis alumnos. 

-Muchas gracias, profesor. 

-Maldito repelente -gruñó uno. 

-¡Chist! Aún podemos tener suerte y que Poison se vaya por el otro lado. 

-Os veo en clase, muchachos. 

-Pues no. No tira por el otro camino. 

-Esto no quiero verlo. 

El profesor Poison anduvo con paso decidido hasta que llegó a un tramo del pasillo, donde empezó a flotar y se colocó cabeza abajo, haciendo que su túnica se bajase, y... ya saben. Los cuatro chicos de Slytherin miraron la escena, atónitos. 

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién ha sido? -gruñó el profesor Poison. 

El ruido de unos libros cayendo sonó por todo el pasillo. El profesor Poison miró sobre su hombro, encontrándose con la profesora McGonagall. 

-Mi... ¡Minerva! 

-¿Pero qué demonios? -exclamó McGonagall. 

-Yo... yo... -Poison intentó disculparse pero las palabras no salían de su boca, a la vez que comenzó a ponerse colorado. 

-¿A que no adivinas quién acaba de llegar? 

-No quiero saberlo. No quiero saberlo. No quiero saberlo... 

-La profesora McGonagall. 

-¡Te dije que no quería saberlo! 

McGonagall miró a una armadura y vio dos figuras ocultas. 

-¡Quiénes estéis ahí salid ahora mismo¡ -gritó McGonagall. 

-¿Se refiere a nosotros? 

-No, creo que hay otros tontos ocultos en la armadura de al lado. ¡Pues claro que somos nosotros! 

-Vale. Sal tú primero. 

-¿Por qué yo? Sal tú. 

-No, sal tú. 

-Que no. Que sal tú. 

-Que no. Tú 

-¡TÚ! 

-¡TÚ! 

Empezaron a empujarse y los dos cayeron al suelo, delante de la profesora McGonagall. 

-¡Potter! ¡Black! -bramó la profesora. 

-¡Hola, profe! -dijeron los dos al unísono angelicalmente. 

McGonagall se agachó, y agarrados por el cuello de la camisa, levantó a sus dos alumnos (NdH: no piensen que los levantó del suelo. Sino que hizo que se reincorporaran O.o) 

-¿Habéis hecho vosotros esto? 

-No. Nosotros nunca haríamos la ropa interior del profes... 

-¡BLACK! 

-Sí, lo hicimos -dijeron los dos asustados por el grito de su profesora. 

La profesora de Transformaciones soltó a sus dos alumnos, sacó su varita, y con un movimiento devolvió a su estado normal al profesor Poison. Quien tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas inigualable. Sin embargo, McGonagall no parecía sentirse avergonzada por la situación. 

-¡Os quito 20 puntos a cada uno! ¡Y estáis en detención! ¡Vamos a mi despacho para acordar el castigo! -bramó y recogió sus libros, mágicamente, y se marchó con paso rápido y seguro, seguida de sus dos alumnos que tenían la cabeza gacha. 

Caminaron hasta llegar al despacho de la profesora, que era muy conocido por ellos. 

-¡Entrad! -les gritó. Los dos chicos entraron rezagados al interior del despacho. Detrás de ellos entró McGonagall, quien cerró la puerta de un portazo. -¡Sentaos! 

James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas y luego se sentaron. McGonagall rodeó su escritorio y se sentó en su silla. 

-¡Bien! ¡Explíquenme porqué lo hicieron! 

-Bueno... Porque, porque, no había -comenzó a decir Sirius que evitaba la mirada de la profesora. 

-Solo que una voz en nuestra cabeza nos ordenó a hacerlo... 

-¿Una voz? -preguntó la profesora. 

-Sí. Una voz ronca y penetrante... 

-Nosotros creíamos que era nuestra conciencia... 

-Y para no defraudarla le hicimos caso... 

-Exacto. 

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que os dijo esa voz? 

-Gastadle una broma a los de Slytherin -dijo Sirius con voz ronca. 

-Exacto. 

La profesora McGonagall tenía los puños fuertemente apretados, los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente. No sabía cómo, pero ese par se había vuelto peor que el año pasado. 

-Y bien... -dijo lentamente. -¿Me están diciendo que vuestras conciencias os dijeron que gastasen una broma a los de Slytherin? 

-Sí. 

-Eso es. 

McGonagall volvió a abrir los ojos con un brillo de enfado. 

-Están castigados -dijo. 

-¡¿QUÉ?! 

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! 

-Tal vez por emplear la magia en los pasillos, sabiendo que está prohibido, y haciendo quedar en ridículo a un profesor. 

-¡Pero si hicimos caso a nuestra conciencia! 

-¡Por favor, señor Black, era un profesor! 

-¡Era un Slytherin! 

McGonagall suspiró. -Los espero hoy a las 8 aquí. Les diré vuestros castigos. Ahora pueden irse. 

-¿Que hicieron qué? 

-Pusimos cabeza abajo al profesor Poison, haciendo que se le viera toda la ropa interior. 

-¿Pero por qué lo hicieron...? -preguntó de nuevo Remus que no acababa de creérselo. 

-En realidad iba a ser para Snape, Malfoy y los dos gorilas. Pero Poison se adelantó a la broma y... -dijo Sirius sin darle importancia a lo sucedido. 

-¡Sois incorregibles! -suspiró Remus mientras bajaban a la clase de Pociones. 

-Esperemos que el profesor Poison no la tome con vosotros. Ahora tenemos Pociones. 

-¡Ays, Peter! ¿Qué haríamos sin tu coeficiente intelectual? Y yo que pensaba que íbamos a las mazmorras a ver el paisaje -dijo Sirius con sorna. James aguantando la risa le dio un leve codazo. 

Los cuatro entraron dentro de aula que estaba abierta. El profesor Poison estaba allí tomando un té y tenía la mirada perdida. 

-¿Tanto le ha afectado la broma? -susurró James. 

-Por lo visto... Eso de que la profesora McGonagall le haya visto los calzoncillos no le ha echo mucha gracia -rió Sirius. 

Cuando todo el mundo estaba en clase, el profesor Poison despertó repentinamente de su trance. 

-¡Bien, clase! -varios alumnos que estaban en la primera fila se sobresaltaron. -Como todos sabréis ya estais en quinto curso... 

-¡No me digas! -dijo Sirius por lo bajo. 

-Y por lo tanto, teneis que prepararos para los TIMOs... 

-¡Otro con el cuento! 

-Por lo tanto, desde principios de curso las clases de Pociones serán más duras que ningún otro año. Y no tendré ninguna consideración con ningún alumno... 

-Y bla bla bla bla... -dijo Sirius moviendo su mano como si fuera la boca del profesor. 

-Bien... Hoy empezaremos con esta poción -hizo un movimiento con su varita y en la pizarra apareció las instrucciones y los ingredientes. -Y en la estantería del fondo tenéis todo lo necesario. Pueden empezar. 

-Vamos al lío -dijo James acercándose a la pizarra con Sirius. 

Después de dos horas asfixiantes de Pociones, James y Sirius salieron algo aturdidos y soñolientos. 

-Maldita poción del sueño -bostezó Sirius. 

-Ya. ¿Qué pasa, Remsie? 

Remus había ido corriendo detrás de ellos y puso su mano en el hombro de James para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia. 

-Tengo que ir a ver a McGonagall. Luego nos vemos, ¿vale? 

-Tranqui. 

-Adiós, prefecto. 

-Ya, Sirius... 

Remus se fue corriendo por el pasillo. 

-Por cierto, ¿nos falta alguien, no? 

-Creo que Peter. Pero nosotros podemos divertirnos sin él -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara. 

-Tienes razón. 

En ese momento, un grupo de niños de primer año de Slytherin pasaron por su lado. Entre ellos había un niño alto, de ojos azules brillantes y moreno. Miró a Sirius y le sonrió. Por su parte, Sirius le ignoró completamente y siguió adelante. 

-¿Por qué le haces eso? 

-¿Que por qué? Yo te lo diré en una sola palabra... Slytherin -bufó Sirius. 

-Bueno, vale. Pero es tu hermano pequeño. 

-Lo sé. Y yo pensaba que iba a ser distinto a los demás... Pero ya ves, salió Slytherin. Y además, el otro día le escuché burlándose de una chica de Hufflepuff llamándola sangre sucia -Sirius hizo una mueca. -Clavadito a su madre. 

James se calló. Sabía lo mucho que necesitaba Sirius desahogarse de su familia. Y cada vez que comenzaba a hablar, él dejaba que hablase hasta que se cansase. Él había perdido a sus padres el año anterior. Y su mejor amigo tenía una familia que él despreciaba. Sin lugar a dudas, los dos no eran muy afortunados. 

-En el fondo él era como los demás. Sólo nos llevábamos bien porque en casa no tenía a nadie con quien jugar, excepto yo... Regulus se sentía fascinado cuando su padre hablaba sobre los "asquerosos" muggles y sangres sucias... 

-Hablas de tus padres como si fueran solo los padres de Regulus. 

-Ellos no son mis padres. Incluso ellos mismos me lo recuerdan. Yo no soy su hijo... 

-¿Eso no te duele? 

Sirius mira a James de reojo. 

-A cualquiera le mataría escuchar eso de sus padres. 

Sirius lanzó una risa amarga. 

-Los años de soledad no pasan en balde. Uno aprende que ciertas palabras no te duelan. 

-Oh... Entonces, si yo te dijera que te perdieses y que no eres más que una persona cualquiera para mí, ¿tampoco te dolería? 

-Sabes que no es lo mismo, James -suspiró Sirius. 

-Je. Entonces sí te duele. 

-¿Para qué quieres que lo afirme? -gruñó Sirius. 

-Por nada. Pero lo que caracteriza a un ser humano son sus emociones y sentimientos. Si eso no te importa es como si no estuvieras vivo y pasarías de todo. 

-Mmmm -Sirius meditó durante unos segundos con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. -¿Sabes qué es lo que creo? 

-¿Qué? 

-Que has vuelto de las vacaciones muy filosófico, ¿no? 

-Yo también lo pienso -susurró James apenado. -Mi abuelo se lleva hablando así todo el día. Al final también hablo como él. 

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si hacemos algo y dejamos de lado esta horrible conversación? Estamos hablando como personas adultas. 

-Tienes razón. ¿Vamos a cenar? -propuso James con una sonrisa. 

-Está bien. Porque mi estómago me pide su ración diaria. 

De este modo, los dos amigos fueron al Gran Comedor con paso rápido. El Gran Comedor estaba medio lleno, aún era temprano y algunos alumnos no habían llegado todavía. Sirius y James se sentaron junto a Peter, que parecía nervioso, y que se sobresaltó cuando los dos llegaron. 

-¡James! ¡Sirius! ¡Volvieron a dejarme a solas! -sollozó Peter. 

-¡Oh! Lo sentimos, Wormtail -dijo Sirius fingiendo arrepentimiento. 

-¿Qué has estado haciendo? -le preguntó James. 

-Tuve que esconderme de Malfoy y los demás. Me estuvieron persiguiendo desde que salí de la clase de Pociones. Sólo me pude salvar cuando me encontré con el profesor Flitwick -respondió Peter nervioso. 

-¡Caray! Qué suerte -dijo Sirius con sorna. 

Por la puerta del Gran Comedor entraba en ese momento la profesora McGonagall mientras hablaba con Remus y Lily. La profesora McGonagall anduvo hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, concretamente donde estaban Sirius y James. 

-McGonagall a la vista -susurró Sirius. 

-Crees que vendrán a decirnos nuestros castigos. 

-No creo. Dijo que nos reuniéramos con ella a las 8, ¿no? 

-Tienes razón. 

-¿Qué habéis hecho ahora? -preguntó Peter curioso. 

-Luego te lo contamos -le dijo James. 

McGonagall llegó hasta ellos y dijo: 

-A las 8, Potter, Black. Que no se os olvide. 

-Sí, profesora McGonagall -dijeron lo dos al unísono. 

-¿Qué habéis hecho? -preguntó Lily sentándose al lado de James. 

-Pues dejar en ropa interior al profesor Poison. 

-¡¿QUÉ?! -exclamó alarmada Lily. 

-¿Hicieron eso? -preguntó Peter interesado. 

-Bueno. No exactamente eso... 

-Pero podemos decir que McGonagall sí vio su ropa interior. 

James y Sirius comenzaron a reír. Por su parte, Peter los miraba asombrado y Lily parecía aterrorizada. Remus sonrió levemente. Nunca iban a cambiar, y él estaría siempre ahí para verles hacer de las suyas. 

En ese momento apareció la señora Pomfrey. Se acercó a Remus y le dijo una cosa al oído. Remus se puso de pie rápidamente. 

-¿A dónde vas, Remus? -preguntó Lily. 

-¡Oh! Pues... Me acaba de decir que mi madre no se encuentra muy bien y voy a ir a visitarla. Tendrás que ser prefecta tú sola durante unos días. 

-Está bien. 

Remus miró a sus amigos, quienes le sonrieron. 

-Hasta pronto, Moony -dijo James. 

-Adiós -se despidió Remus con una leve sonrisa y se marchó junto a la señora Pomfrey. 

James miró a Sirius y Peter, que asintieron decididos. 

o-o-o-o 

-Date prisa, Wormtail -dijo Sirius entre dientes. 

-Esperen. Esperen. Me falta solo un zapato. 

James miraba a la luna llena por la ventana. En su hombro tenía su capa de invisibilidad. 

-Hoy es nuestra primera noche -dijo James sin apartar la vista de la luna. 

-Sí. 

-¿Estáis listos? -dijo James mientras que estiraba la capa invisible. Sus amigos se colocaron a su lado y él los cubrió con ella. 

Mientras tanto, en una casa destartalada y abandonada... Un lobo... Un lobo adulto... Se retorcía en una alfombra del piso superior de la casa... Había mordido todos los muebles de la habitación hasta destrozarlos... Se retorcía en su soledad... Su parte racional lloraba y se angustiaba por estar allí solo... Apartados de todos... 

En ese momento, escuchó un ruido que provenía del piso de abajo y percibió por su increíble olfato tres olores desconocidos y a la vez conocidos para él. 

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa. Enfurecido, enfadado... Alguien había osado a entrar en su territorio y no iba a permitirlo... Cuando llegó al salón, donde se encontraban los intrusos, se colocó en posición de ataque y enseñó los dientes. 

Allí había un imponente ciervo con una increíble cornamenta. Un perro del tamaño de un oso, negro y lanudo. Y una rata gorda y gris. 

El lobo siguió gruñendo. Hasta que de algún modo, les pareció familiar. Olfateó. Sí, había olores en ellos que conocía. Entonces, el ciervo asintió con su cabeza. Y así lo supo... Eran ellos... 

Su parte racional... Su mente... Desde lo más profundo de su interior, Remus lloró de alegría. Nunca más iba a estar solo... Nunca... 

_Siento como llenáis mi interior, _

_No hay nada de temor ahora. _

_Ahora sé, que de aquí hasta el fin estaréis ahí. _

_No importa que los demás me vuelvan la cara. _

_No me importa que me insulten y desprecien. _

_No me importa que el amor de mi vida se aleje de mí. _

_No me importa... _

_Porque vosotros me otorgáis una razón de vivir... _

_Una vida... Una familia... _

_Ahora sí puede mirar al mañana con una sonrisa... _

_Texto del Hombre de la Luna Llena. _

_Sacado del libro "La Profecía" de Godric Gryffindor. _

_Página 241. _

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

Un hombre sostenía entre sus brazos a un bebé. El hombre estaba ensangrentado y no sabía cómo había sobrevivido a aquella explosión que había matado a su esposa, que yacía en el suelo, de lado y con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. Aunque a él no le quedaba mucho de vida ya. Sentía como las manos de la Muerte quería llevarse su alma y tiraba de ella. Pero no. Aún no podía morir... 

Quería entregarles a su hijo él mismo. Quería despedirse. Decirles que no se preocuparan, que siguieran adelante... 

Las manos de la Muerte aferraban su alma y tiraba de ella con fuerza. Pero él luchaba, seguía ahí. Le imploró a la Muerte algo más de tiempo. 

_"¿Crees que vendrán?" _-dijo la muerte con una voz ronca, vacía y lúgubre. 

_"¡Vendrán! Estoy seguro. ¡Espérate! ¡Un poco más!" _

_"Es tu hora. No puedes escabullirte de la Muerte. Ha llegado tu hora." _

_"¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡MIRA! Ahí están. Han llegado. ¡HAN LLEGADO! ¡Espera solo unos minutos!" _

_"No... Ya es la hora..." _

_"**¡NO!" **_

Sintió un abrazo frío que le apresaba el corazón. Seguía mirándoles... A ellos... Quienes corrían sin parar hacia él... Con los rostros llenos de lágrimas y de tristeza. Pero ya era su fin... Cayó hacia atrás, mientras que todo se volvía negro... Y pudo escuchar en la lejanía un grito desgarrador y llenó de angustia y tristeza. 

_Llorarás, llorarás, estrella, llorarás, _

_por el amigo que no lograste salvar. _

_Llorarás, llorarás, gran estrella, llorarás, _

_ por la amiga que viste caer. _

_Llorarás, llorarás, brillante estrella, llorarás, _

_ por la culpa dentro de tu ser. _

_Llorarás, llorarás, Canis Maior, llorarás. _

_Llorarás, Canis, llorarás hasta caer el alba. _

_Llorarás, encerrado cinco años, llorarás. _

_Saldrás y vivirás, pero dentro de ti llorarás. _

_Y junto el Elegido te dirás: _

_No llorarás más, porque tu promesa _

_hasta el fin cumplirás. _

_No llorarás porque tu amigo te velará. _

_No llorarás porque tu hermano contigo estará. _

_No llorarás. _

_No llorarás. _

_No llorarás... _

_Texto de la Amargura de la Estrella Mayor. _

_Sacado del libro "La Profecía" de Godric Gryffindor. _

_Página 58. _

Estaba sentado en una barca. La Muerte, encapuchada y vestida de negro, remaba con un largo remo. Había llegado allí sin darse cuenta de nada... Tan rápidamente... Todo había acabado... Era su fin... Su muerte... Su vida había acabado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... 

_"Llévame con mi esposa" _-susurró como pudo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta enorme. 

_"Eso haré. Ella te está esperando." _

_"¿Por qué?" _

_"Era tu hora." _

Se giró lentamente hacia la muerte.

_"Nadie tiene escrita su hora. Tú eres quien decide a quien quieres." _

_"Cierto... Por eso... Yo te quería a ti... James Potter... Y a tu esposa..." _

James apartó su mirada de la muerte y lloró desesperádamente. 

_"Llévame con Lily." _

_"Eso haré." _

**_FIN_ **


	16. Notas de la autora

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Bueno, llegó el final de este fic. El primero de los muchos que inicio y que nunca se acaban T-T Sé que el final es algo... ¿rayante? Pero tengo pensado un fic titulado "La profecía de Gryffindor" y se centrará en un tiempo paralelo con Harry & cia ^_~  
  
También tengo pensado otro sobre James y Lily después de Hogwarts. Me daba penita no escribir sobre ellos dos en mi otro fic y decidí hacer este también. A tened en cuenta que también seguirá la línea de "Historias y Travesuras en Hogwarts" y "Una vida con una oportunidad." Dentro de poco subiré los otros dos fics que tengo pensado. Espero que también lo leáis... ToT  
  
Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por todos sus reviews ^^ Y también quiero darle las gracias a Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi, por pasar la mayoría de mis fics en modo html. Y a Neko por darme todo su apoyo ^^ Gracias a las dos, sois estupendas ^^  
  
Espero vernos pronto, en mis otros fics...  
  
SAYOONARA!!!  
  
"Una vida con una Oportunidad"  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1408675  
  
"Aquí y allí"  
  
https://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1585225  
  
"La profecía de Gryffindor"  
  
Proximamente 


End file.
